Transformers:Brave Sparks
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Events after Dark of the Moon. Sam's younger cousins came to live with Sam's parents after the horrible incident, and become the new friends of the Autobots. But when 13 year old Hope was around the leader, Optimus Prime, she found him more than just a friend or guardian... Megatron and the Decepticons have a new ally, but the newcomer has something more than Megatron's plans...
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Family Matters***

* * *

It's been weeks since the war in Chicago, Illinois. Back at home in Washington where Sam and the Autobots live to recover since the battle, Sam's parents, Judy and Ron, received a phone call from the foster center. Their niece and nephew are there because their parents were killed in the car accident by the Decepticons weeks ago, and the children must be transferred over to Judy and Ron's new house as their new home.  
Upset of the loss of the family members, they must go to the funeral and take the kids with them. It's hours away from their hometown, but the kids are family and won't let them stay at the foster center. When Sam heard the news, he was shocked and upset about his deceased aunt and uncle who were killed, and he will comfort his younger cousins at the home while his girlfriend, Carly was out in business until then. It wouldn't be so bad to have two cousins to live with his parents, he had his own place, but...he thought of something to cheer up the kids.

* * *

The sun was setting outside of the cemetery where everyone was dressed in black. Judy held the two kids close to her, holding back her tears. A 14 year old boy with light brown hair, freckles, and green eyes is named Camron. And a 13 year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes is named Hope. The three were standing in front of the gravestone where the children's parents were buried not too long ago. A gravestone had the parents' names on it. **Sean Simmons & Tracie Simmons: Beloved Parents.**  
Ron came towards his wife, nephew and niece in silent. He couldn't believe that his sister was killed by those Decepticons. At least the kids were okay from that incident. Those evil robots are gone.

Driving home, the kids sat in the back seat silently, looking out the window to see lights in the city that they are leaving. Ron was driving and Judy was in the passenger seat. They never said a word since they got in the car. Judy turned to face them.

"You two are going to love it there. Sam will be visiting you two tomorrow. You guys have a lot to catch up on." She said. Camron looked at his aunt, but Hope never looked away from the window. But she is listening to the conversation.

"How was he these days? Is he still working with those robots?" Camron asked.

"Yes. He is." Judy said. "But, he also needs to find another job. His girlfriend went out for a business trip, but she will be back in a couple days and you will get to meet her."

"Oh." Camron says. "So, Sam will be busy now and then, right?"

"Oh, he'll have the time with you guys. Believe me, he will have the time." Judy said with a smile. "He was actually looking forward seeing you two. And you will be meeting his friends." That part caught Hope's attention. They are going to meet the Autobots in person? Now that is something.

* * *

"We have four different rooms upstairs, but one of them is mine and your aunt's. Just go on up there and pick a room that you want to stay in." Ron says coming in the front door with suitcases and Judy had two more of them as well. Camron and Hope walked upstairs and went to the right side and found two room next to each other. Camron walked into the room which it big enough for him, and there is a window that shows a backyard. Hope came in and told him that the rooms are the same almost. At least they each have beds all set up for them. Judy came in with Camron's suitcases and Ron went into Hope's room with her suitcases.

"So, what do you think?" Judy asked Camron who looking in the closet. The other side of the wall is Hope's closet. Hope went back in her room, so she could help her uncle. "We just got this place and I knew it's worth it." Judy said, placing her hands on her hips, nodding.

"I like it." Camron replied. "Should I unpack now or tomorrow?"

"How about clothes for tonight and the rest is later, okay?" Judy says. "Or you can just take out your clothes to wear for bed if you like. It's up to you. I want to make sure you feel comfortable. I'll go to Hope's room." As she left, Camron brought one of his suitcases on his bed and opened it to reveal his clothes.  
In Hope's room, Ron left so Judy could be inside with her niece. Hope took out her pajamas to wear for tonight.

"Well? What do you think?" Judy asked.

"...It's fine." Hope replied in a quiet voice. Judy sighed a bit. Hope is still upset about the death of her parents. She sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her arm around Hope's shoulders.

"I know it's tough, sweetie. But, I know what your parents want from you and Camron. They want you to make them proud and want you happy." Judy said. "We're here for you two. We love you both very much. And I am glad that we have you now." Hope wiped her face with her hand.

"...They killed them." She said. "Those evil robots killed my mom and dad." Judy embraced her niece who became teary eyed.

"I'm so sorry, honey. But, they are gone now. The Autobots destroyed them." She said. "You're safe with us. You and Camron are not alone." Hope pulled away and wipe her tears away from her eyes. "If you need me or Ron, we'll be downstairs. I'll leave you with your new room." Judy said as she got up and went out of the room. Hope sniffed a bit and brought her pajamas with her to go to the bathroom.

* * *

"No. Not now, Bee! It's too late!" Sam said to the yellow Autobot who made the radio noises and talks through the radio. Bumblebee's head lowered a bit. "My cousins just came back from the funeral and they need time to get to know my parents' place and I will go get them tomorrow afternoon. That means you will be my ride there." Same says. Then, Bumblebee began to play music in happiness. Sam chuckled a little at his robot guardian and friend. Bumblebee had heard that Sam's young relatives came here to stay and will be new friends of the Autobots, but not as fighting allies.

"Will I be able to reveal myself there?" Bumblebee asks hopefully.

"Uh, save that when we get to NEST, Bee. Trust me, I know my cousins will be in for a treat once they find out they are riding with the Autobot like you for a whole time." Sam says. Bumblebee shrugged a bit. "But, don't try to scare them if they are that scared of something. No offense."

"None taken, Sam." Bumblebee said. Same smiled at his robot. When it was time to turn in, Sam went back in his apartment as Bumblebee transformed into a car to get in the garage to sleep. The yellow Autobot had free time to be with Sam again since the battle was finally over. Even the leader, Optimus Prime just regained his arm and made a full recovery. But, what's depressing for Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots was that they lost Ironhide and Wheeljack. They are good robot soliders, and good friends. Never be forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Autobots***

* * *

Camron woke up the next morning as he heard kitchen noises. Sounds like his aunt is making breakfast. Camron sat up and stretched out his arms, and yawned. He got up from his bed and went in his sister's room, but Hope is still sleeping. Before he could wake her, a phone began to ring and he heard his aunt answering it. Camron went downstairs to see Ron and Judy down in the living room, but Judy was on the phone. Ron spotted his nephew coming down.

"Hey, Cam! How did you sleep last night?" He asked with a smile, sipping his coffee. Camron sat next to his uncle.

"Fine." He replied.

"Where's Hope? Still in bed?" Ron asked. Camron nodded. Judy came to Camron and Ron with a phone in her hand, smiling at them. She handed Camron a phone and told him that's Sam on the phone. Camron took the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Hey Sam. How's it going?" Camron asked with a smile.

"Hey buddy. I'm doing great." Sam replied on the line. "How have you and Hope been? And...sorry I'm not there last night." Camron frowned a little. But he heard something else besides Sam's voice. Sounds like music in the background. "Hey! Stop! I can't hear him! Keep it down, Bee!" Sam hissed on the line. Camron made a confused look on his face. Bee?

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Sorry. A friend was here and...he was looking forward meeting you and Hope today. Oh, that reminds me. I'll pick you guys up around 1:30. Okay?" Sam replied.

"Sure. Sounds great, man." Camron says with a smile. Then, he sees Hope coming downstairs. "Oh hey, Hope is up. You wanna talk to her real quick?" Camron asked. He got up and gave Hope the phone and told her it's Sam on the phone. Hope took it.

"Hi Sam." Hope said on the phone.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you?" Sam's voice asked on the line.

"I'm...okay, I guess." Hope replied quietly.

"I'm sorry about your loss. And sorry I'm not there last night. I was busy and all that." Sam replied. He sounds very guilty about it. He told her that he said to Camron that he will be picking them up later today around 1:30. So, the kids will have the time around the house until then. "Alright, listen, I gotta go. I'll see you later." Sam said on the line.

"Okay. Bye." Hope said and hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. Judy sets waffles down on the table for the kids to eat. Hope and Camron sat down and started to eat their breakfast, but Hope keeps poking her waffle with a fork. "Should be an interesting day for us, huh?" She asked her brother. Camron nodded as he chewed.

* * *

Out in the backyard that afternoon, Camron was listening to his MP3 Player while Hope was kicking the soccer ball around the grass. They are all dressed up for today to see Sam and his friends. Camron is wearing a navy blue shirt, plain shorts, and blue converse. Hope is wearing a blue sweater with light blue stripes, black shirt, tall black socks that passed her knees, and tall dark brown boots. Just then, a honk was heard and the yellow car was pulled up on the driveway of the front of the house as Hope and Camron saw Sam coming out. They went out to the side gate and greet him.

"Hey, you two! It's been a long time!" Sam said by hugging his cousins with a smile. Camron noticed a yellow car with black stripes. He went over it with awe. "Like my car?" Sam asked, winking at his "car".

"It's nice! I should get a car like this someday." Camron said. Hope looked at the inside of the car. Sam came over to her.

"Like it?"

"Uh-huh." Hope said. "So, you're really going to take us to meet those Autobots right now?"

"Yeah. Now, come on. Get in the car you two." Sam said by going over to the driver's side. "I already talked to my parents that I will just take you while you guys are outside. I'll bring you back home around 4 or 5." The kids sat in the backseat, and the car backed up and drive away to get to NEST.

* * *

Away from the city, there is a base of NEST that had been rebuilt for the inside and outside. After Sam, Camron, and Hope got out of the car, it suddenly transformed into Bumblebee. Camron and Hope watched in shock and awe. They never knew that they were riding with the Autobot for a whole time. What a surprise that was. Same laughed a little at his cousins' expressions.

"Oh my god! It's huge!" Camron said, placing his hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Hope stares at Bumblebee in silent. The Autobot began to speak though the radio.

"I've heard so much about you. It's an honor to finally meet you both." Bumblebee said, kneeling down to look at the kids. "I hope I didn't scare you too much." Camron came towards Bumblebee with a smile.

"This is awesome! You can talk through the radio and everything! What else can you do?" He asked. Bumblebee then started to play the song, "Let's Get It Started" and began to dance around in amusement. Hope smiled and crossed her arms, watching the Autobot and her brother getting along. Sam lean to her.

"His name is Bumblebee." He said. "He's fun to be around, but he can fight to protect us. He's my guardian too. So, he will be yours as well."

"Sounds good to me, Sam. So, where are the rest of your robot friends?" Hope asked turning back to the building. Before Sam could respond, cars and trucks arrived, but they are driving through the doorway of the base.

"They are just here." Sam replied. "Come on, let's go inside and meet them." Hope followed Sam, she turned back to see Camron with Bumblebee beside him. They became fast friends. To Hope though, Bumblebee looks too friendly to fight, still he is an Autobot. He is Sam's guardian.  
Inside NEST, there are men around who allied with the Autobots, and the cars were parked on their spots. But, Sam noticed there is one Autobot missing. When the cars transformed and Sam went up to Ratchet.

"Where's Optimus? Isn't he with you?" He asked.

"He told us to come back without him." Ratchet replied. "He said he wanted to find the Decepticon that has been lurking around for some time now."

"The Decepticon? But, we defeated all of them, didn't we?" Sam asked. "Megatron was destroyed and there are Decepticons left!" Camron and Hope looked at each other with worry. An enemy is out there. As Sam was talking to Ratchet, Camron and Hope walked around to check out the other Autobots. There's Ratchet, Bumblebee, Dino/Mirage, Sideswipe, and the two little bots named Brains and Wheelie. The leader isn't here, but will be back soon. Just then, between Hope's feet, there's Brains looking up at her.

"Hey! There's a kid here! This ain't a playground!" He said. Hope made a look at him.

"I happen to be 13, little guy!" She said. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Name's Brains, kid." The little robot replied. "I used to be part of the Decepticons, but now along side with the Autobots. Wheelie here was the same, but he's the embarrassment to them."

"I heard that, you jerk!" Wheelie called. Hope chuckled a little. They are too funny to be Decepticons when they used to work for them.

"My name's Hope."

"Nice to meet ya, kid. It's not everyday when we see kids like you here in the base." Brains said. "Just so you know, never mess with anything or anyone around here. Especially Charlotte Mearing." Hope turned to see a woman with glasses coming towards her with a stern look. That's her. Very serious. Hope moved out of the way as Charlotte walks towards Sam. "Yikes. Someone's in a foul mood today." Brains said.

"I think she ate the grouchy pie this morning." Wheelie said. Camron came to Hope.

"What's going on?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. Sounds like that woman found something that's bad or something." Camron replied. "I did hear her saying that there's something around here. Inside this base near us, but she doesn't know what it is." Hope bit her lip nervously. Could it be that Decepticon that Ratchet mentioned before? Charlotte came to the kids with Sam.

"So, you two must be the cousins of Sam. I'm Charlotte Mearing." She said sticking her hand to shake Hope's hand and Camron's hand. "I'm very sorry for your loss. But we have these Autobots here to protect you. Stay out of trouble." Camron and Hope nodded, understanding. A man, William Lennox came by to greet with Sam, but noticed Camron and Hope.

"Oh hey, you two!" He greeted. "I've heard about you and...sorry about your parents." Camron nodded in thanks. Hope crossed her arms. She really didn't want to think back about her parents' deaths. William faced Charlotte and Sam with a serious look. "We looked everywhere, but there's no sight of the certain Decepticon around anywhere in this base." He said.

"Dammit! It couldn't be invisible, can it?!" Charlotte said with a look. "We can always look for the damn enemy of ours! Keep searching!" She walked away from the others. Wheelie and Brain went over to the group.

"Sheesh, I was right about the pie joke." Wheelie said.

"Shut up, Wheelie." Sam said. "William, Ratchet said there's one of those things out there where Optimus is searching for. How could one Decepticon be here?"

"I don't know, but we will find it soon." William replied. "Just keep these kids safe now. We don't want them to be harmed." He walked away and Sam looked at his cousins and the two little robots.

"Sorry about this, guys. I didn't know something like this is going to happen all of a sudden." He said. Camron shrugged as Hope didn't say a word. Hope told them that she will be outside of NEST for a fresh air.  
Just as Hope was outside the doors, she heard a hissing sound nearby, making her gasp and turn. There is nothing in sight. The hissing sounds came from behind the tanks. Hope was about to get around to check, until she hears footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Bumblebee bent down in concern.

"I don't want you to be alone when the Decepticon is around here somewhere." He says. Hope was about to respond until more hissing sounds were heard again. Suddenly, a robot serpent popped out with a roar, about to bite Hope, but Bumblebee grabbed her before the snake could. It's a Decepticon serpent. Bumblebee put Hope down and gestured her to run inside the base and warn the others so he could take care of the enemy. But, the serpent was too fast for Bumblebee to grab and it went around Hope's ankle to make her fall on the ground. As she rolled onto her back, the snake bit her wrist, making her scream in agony. Bumblebee grabbed the Decepticon and pulled it apart with both hands. Hope crawled away and look at the bite marks on her wrist. Blood is running down on her arm.

"What happened?!" Sam asked running out and found Hope sitting on the ground looking at her bleeding wrist. "Oh shit! Hope, what happened?!"

"It's that Decepticon! It's a fast one!" Bumblebee said. "I already took care of it." Sam nodded at him. He helped his cousin up and he took her in the base and Bumblebee followed. Little did they know, the Decepticon went back into its pieces and made a hiss.

"Foolish humans and Autobots." It hissed. "Even though, I do have the DNA of the child. She could possibly be the Psyche." The serpent started to slither away and going to inform his master.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Leader of Autobots/Bite of Serpent***

* * *

On top of the railing, Hope had her wrist wrapped in bandage after William had scanned over the bite marks to see anything effective, but the good news is that Hope wasn't poisoned or anything from the bite. Camron and Sam are with her, looking at the arm covered in a bandage. The sleeve of her blue sweater was rolled up a bit for the bandage, but she didn't want her aunt and uncle to know about this. They will notice from Sam or anyone anyway.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked. Hope looked at him and nodded a bit, feeling a bandage. "Don't make it worse, okay?"

"I'm fine." Hope finally said. "I'm not poisoned. I'm fine." Camron crossed his arms and sighed a bit. Hope looked at him. "What? You're worried about me?"

"Well, why wouldn't I be? You could've been...you know, killed." Camron replied uneasy. Hope looked away from him. He's rubbing it in. Like he's trying to remind her of their parents' deaths. Hope got lucky back there. Then, a blue and red truck drove inside NEST. And it began to transform into the one and only, Optimus Prime. Camron and Hope watched him in awe. Optimus came towards the railing where Sam and his cousins are.

"I came as soon I heard the news, Sam." He says. "I'm sorry for the delay."

"Don't worry about it, Bumblebee took care of it already. Hope says it's some kind of cobra Decepticon." Sam replied by waving his hand. Optimus sets his blue eyes on Camron and Hope. "Oh, these are my cousins who moved in with my parents. This is Camron and Hope." Sam says. Camron smiled at the leader.

"It's great to finally meet you, Optimus Prime." He says.

"It's a real honor, Camron." Optimus replied with a nod. "And Hope...how is your arm?" Hope looked at her arm in silent. For some reason, she doesn't feel pain anymore. She looked up at Optimus.

"It's fine, thanks." She replied. "I didn't know it was a Decepticon. It's pretty fast too."

"That Decepticon you saw is Serpent. It bites humans to sink poison. But seems like you don't have poison inside your body what I heard from Sam." Optimus exclaimed. "All it matters now is that you unharmed from the inside. That Decepticon can be sneaky as the others we've encountered. Be careful." Hope nodded. She was going over down the steps to follow Optimus down below where the other Autobots are. She seems to be interested in the leader. He's kind, caring, but very protective. Optimus turned to face Sam who was with Camron. "Sam, always check on the younglings of yours. Especially Hope. From now on, I'm her guardian. Serpent bit her flesh, and I know there are other Decepticons like it out there somewhere." He says. Hope blinked a few times. Her guardian? She thought Bumblebee will be her and Camron's guardian. Optimus looked down at Hope. "Would that be alright to you, Hope?" He asked.

"That's fine with me, but, it's not your fault that I was bitten. It's no big deal." Hope replied, trying not to sound to impose. "I'm not poisoned."

"No, you're not." Optimus said. "Promise me something. Do not interfere with battles between Autobots, including me, against the Decepticons when they are found. We don't want you to be harmed."

"I won't. I swear." Hope said. Why would she fight against the Decepticons? They're the ones who killed her parents. Optimus made a nod, trusting her. As he walked away, Hope made a smile. She started to grow to like the leader of the Autobots.

* * *

Out in the forest, Serpent slithered towards Igor who made grunts and telling him about Megatron's recent recovery after being revived. Serpent found his master sitting on the ground with a deep sigh and saw Serpent there slithering towards him.

"Serpent. Did you do the task?" Megatron asked.

"Yesss. The youngling is bitten. She will be gone soon enough when the poison spreads inside her veins, and the boy will be next." Serpent hissed. "Same goes with Witwicky. Without those foolish humansss, the Autobots won't stand a chance."

"They are close to humans in this planet." Megatron growled. "Optimus Prime will do anything to protect these humans. They are like insects. I can squish them." Just then, Igor tumbled towards them with pants.

"Master! Serpent! Bad news!" He panted. "The girl! She's still alive! Long Legs was there in the base of the Autobots! And the girl isn't growing weak! She's not dying!" Megatron roared and stood up. Serpent slithered back in fear. Megatron grabbed the Deception with anger in his red eyes.

"Your bites are filled with poison, Serpent! Why is the youngling still around?!" He yelled. Serpent was dropped on the ground, coughing a bit. "Igor, summon Long Legs!"

"Yes, master!" Igor said and came towards the laptop where he sees the screen from Long Legs' camera eyes showed the inside of NEST. "Long Legs, master needs you here now! But, we need information from those humans! Like the girl!" Serpent came to Megatron.

"Master, forgive me. I didn't put toxic in her because she could be a Psyche." He says. "I scanned her before I give her the bite. She could have a spark in her." Megatron didn't say a word. At first, it sounds ridicules, but then it could be possible. There could be something about a human child that not any human had before. "Do we keep her alive until then?" Serpent asked.

"...Yes. If she is the Psyche we are looking for, we will take her spark. If she isn't, we kill her!" Megatron says. "I want her unharmed until it's time for us to meet in person."

* * *

"Oh my lord, what happened to you, Hope?!" Judy asked as she came out of the house when Sam and Bumblebee dropped off Hope and Camron. Judy came towards Hope and looked at the arm wrapped. "Did someone hurt you over there?" She asked.

"It's the Decepticons, Aunt Judy." Camron said with a look. "It's one of them called Serpent. It bit Hope, but she's not poisoned. She's okay." Bumblebee transforms into an Autobot and kneel down to look at Hope.

"Take good care of that arm, Hope." He said. Hope turned to the Autobot and nodded. "We will hunt down Serpent. That's a promise."

"Thanks, Bumblebee." Hope said with a smile. "I'll be healed in no time. I'll be careful with my arm." Sam came towards Hope as he took out his cell phone. He wanted to give Hope and Camron his number. And if there's anything that they need, they can contact Sam, but as for emergencies, they have to contact Optimus or Bumblebee. The kids understood after they have the numbers. As soon as Bumblebee turns back into a car, Sam gets inside to drive back to NEST. Judy took the kids inside the house, and they will have to get ready for dinner tonight.

"Go get washed up, you two. Dinner's almost done." Judy told them. So, Camron and Hope went upstairs to get to the bathroom to wash their hands. When Hope unwrapped the bandage, there is no bite marks. Clear as a picture. Camron noticed when Hope is staring at her wrist that was already healed.

"Whoa! Your wrist is better already. How did that happen?" He asked. Hope shrugged. Back in NEST while meeting Optimus, she no longer felt the pain or stings. Whatever William gave her, it really helps. Fast healing.  
After washing up, Hope went into her room to have a look at her arm. When she was moving it around, light blue aura appeared. Hope gasped and the aura disappeared. What was that? This is impossible. It couldn't be power. Like those Marvel and DC movies, people turn into super heroes after discovering they have powers. That's all made up. But this, it's so different.

"Maybe I'm seeing this." Hope said. "There's no way in hell-" As she raised her hand, a light blue force field appeared around her! "Whoa!"

"Hope, Aunt Judy and Uncle-" Camron was about to come in until he saw his sister in the force field that she made. "What the-?! Hope, what's going on?!" He asked in shock. Hope told her brother to shut the door behind him. Camron did so and came close to Hope and touched a force field, his hand bounced back. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know! I think I did this!" Hope said looking around her. Then, the force field fades off. "What should I do? Should I tell Sam or anyone about this?"

"Well, I don't know. We'll call Sam tomorrow and have him take us to NEST so they will have you scanned or something. Because, this isn't normal." Camron told her. "But here's what you have to do for now. Just try to control whatever you have, and don't show it to our aunt and uncle during dinner, okay? This is between us for now." He says. Hope nodded, holding her arm in silent.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Power of Heal and Protection***

* * *

Hope is her room one night after dinner is over and everyone but her is asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what just happened today. Even she had strange powers, and the bite marks from Serpent is gone. Could it be from the bite that gave her a gift somehow? At least it's not poison. Hope will have to keep the powers of hers a very low profile from anyone. They are not dangerous, of course, but she doesn't know that for sure. She will have to wait until the next day.

"I have protection in me, but...I wonder if I have anything else." She says to herself. The bite marks are gone, and the pain is gone while she was at NEST today while meeting Optimus Prime. Was it healing? It could be. Harmless powers she has now. Nothing too dangerous.

* * *

At NEST, Hope was scanned by William as Charlotte and Sam were there with them, waiting for any signs of what Hope is having in her body. William looked at the screen and made a look of shock. Light blue aura is found in Hope's body.

"My god. She had something in her alright." William said by turning to Charlotte and Sam. "Hope is holding power. Nothing serious, but a handful one. Are you saying that she had the power of heal and protect like she showed you before?"

"Yeah. When I picked her up with Bee, she showed me and...yeah, that's pretty much it." Sam replied. "Will they expire?"

"I don't know. If Optimus knows about it, he will know the detail." William says. He turns to Hope with a serious look. "Hope, listen to me. Do not show off your powers towards anyone. Only for certain times when you are in danger. Understand?" Hope nodded in silent. She was told to leave the room to meet the Autobots and Camron. As she walked down the steps, Wheelie came towards her.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked, following her. "Those abilities you have could be quite a handful. When you get into a battle, you could just use a force field, and you can heal yourself and others. If you could heal others."

"I'm not allowed to use them for fun, Wheelie. I have to be careful towards other who shouldn't know about it." Hope said, looking at the little robot. "Only for...emergencies."

"Ah, come on, kid. You could get some training. You gotta learn." Wheelie says climbing on the desk. "It wouldn't hurt to try 'em out, right?"

"You want me to get in trouble?" Hope asked with a look. "I don't want to get into an accident or anything. I was bit by the snake. I don't want to be in the way."

"Sheesh, you're no fun, kid." Wheelie muttered, getting off the desk. Hope rolled her eyes and turn to see Camron with Bumblebee. She came towards them. Camron looked at his sister.

"Well? What did they say?" He asked.

"I have to keep a low profile, like we agreed last night." Hope replied by crossing her arms. "But, I can only use them for dangerous situations like if the Decepticons are attacking, I'll use my force field to protect myself and others possibly."

"Smart kid. I like that." Ratchet says walking by.

"So, where's Optimus?" Hope asked.

"Out on patrol. Why?" Camron replied. Hope turned to face the doors. "Hope, don't ever think about going out there again. Remember yesterday?" Camron said.

"If you're that worried, brother, why don't you and Bumblebee just come out with me then?" Hope snapped and walked away.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Camron says catching up to her and got in front. "Look, I'm sorry, but...we're only trying to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt or anything. We just lost our parents, Hope. I don't want to lose you either." Hope made a look, but she relaxed with a sigh and sat on the chair.

"Sorry. I'm just...still lost since mom and dad are dead." She said. "I don't want to lose you either, Camron." Sam appeared out of the room and went down the steps.

"Hey, you guys. I have to take you back-" Sam was cut off when he saw something outside. Camron and Hope turned and saw Serpent slithering away. The three humans ran out of the base and saw Serpent slithering away in a flash. "Bee! Come out here now!" Sam yelled. A yellow Autobot appeared and saw the Decepticon escaping. He started to chase it and about to make a grab for it, but Serpent turned his head and spit out the poison from his fangs to aim for Bumblebee's blue orbs. Bumblebee looked away and held his head and try to rub his eyes, but he was blind by the poison.

"Bumblebee!" Camron and Sam cried out, Hope watched in horror. Serpent chuckled and slithered away. Hope came towards Bumblebee who got on his knees, making noises from the radio.

"Bee, hang in there." Sam says. "Guys, stay with him." He was about to get back inside the base until the Autobots and the soldiers came out after hearing the attack. Hope had her hand out towards Bumblebee's face, her hand glowed. Bumblebee's eyes glowed as well, and no longer feel the pain of the poison. Ratchet and Sideswipe came towards Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, are you alright?" Ratchet asked. Bumblebee looked at him, then at Hope.

"I feel better." He says to Hope who smiled. She healed him. She saved his eyes. "Thank you, Hope. I could've been blind."

"I don't want my brother and cousin's best car to get hurt or blind by the Decepticon." Hope said.

"We could use your special abilities if anyone gets hurt." Sideswipe says with a grin. Ratchet turned to him.

"Are you nuts? She's not even fully trained and we don't need her on patrols or fight battles with the Decepticons!" He says in a strict tone. "And Optimus told her not to interfere, remember?" Hope did promise not to interfere in battles. She'll slow down the Autobots. She'll get in the way. Besides, she's only human.

"But, she has a force field, Ratchet." Camron said. "She can protect herself and you guys. She'll be fine."

"The answer is no. We've lost too much already. Losing a human would cause pain to Optimus and Sam." Ratchet growled and walked away from everyone to return to NEST. Bumblebee made a sad expression. Maybe Ratchet was right. It wouldn't be a good idea to bring along a human being with powers. Hope placed her hand on Bumblebee's hand.

"I know how you're feeling, Bee." She said. "And don't worry. I promised Optimus not to be in the way. I'll root for you guys, so you will become stronger." Bumblebee made a nod.

* * *

Bumblebee took Sam, Camron, and Hope out in the woods for a safe stroll since there are no signs of the Decepticons anywhere. In the open field, Camron sat on Bumblebee's shoulder as Sam and Hope walked on foot in front.

"Have you ever thought about joining the war along with us? I mean, like after training you and all that." Sam asked. Hope shook her head in respond. "You promised Optimus, huh?"

"Yes. I might get in the way and I will be the target. Camron doesn't want me...killed." Hope said. "To be honest with you Sam, I would fight against the Decepticons to avenge my parents. But, I'm only human. Force fields and healing is all I have. I'm not a fighter like you." Sam placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Someday you will become a fighter. But, what Optimus Prime calls us humans, Freedom Fighters. We fight for our planet. And the Autobots are there to protect us." He said. He turned to see Bumblebee and Camron. "Bumblebee is always there for me whenever I needed him. He'll be there for you and Camron. Like I said before." Hope smiled as she watched her brother on Bumblebee's shoulder. A truck appeared on the field.

"Optimus..." Hope whispered. The truck transformed into Optimus, he sees Hope running up to him with a smile. "You never came to NEST. Where were you?"

"Searching for Serpent and Decepticons. So far, no luck." Optimus replied by kneeling down. "How is your arm, Hope?"

"Um, well..." Hope stuttered. She rolled up her sleeve and show Optimus her arm that had been healed. She explained what happened since she and Camron got home and no bite marks were shown anymore, and she discovered she had powers of heal and protection, and Serpent was seen again and shot poison in Bumblebee's orbs, but Hope healed him. Optimus was surprised by this. He had never heard of a human having powers from the bite of the Decepticon. "And Ratchet forbids me to join in the battle or anything, because I am not trained. But, he says my powers are useful when I need them for myself or anyone. But, I kept your word about not interfering." Hope exclaimed. Optimus smiled a bit and lowered his giant hand, offering her to climb on.

"I like to thank you for saving Bumblebee's sight." Optimus said as he watched Hope climbing on his shoulder to sit on. "And at least you're safe from Serpent. Ratchet was right about losing too much. We've lost our Autobot comrades. We are the last ones here on this planet." Hope frowned a bit.

"Sorry about that. But, I'm sure they will be proud of you all by now." She said. "Before my parents died, my mom told me that my grandparents will always be with me, even when I can't see them. They will always be in my heart." Optimus stopped at his tracks. Maybe that's where his close ones are. In the better place, but they will be there in spirit. Optimus moved his blue orbs towards Hope who sat in silent.

"Perhaps you are right. They will always be with us. We can feel them, not seeing them." He said with a smile. Hope smiled back at him. Sam watched the two along with Camron and Bumblebee. Sam could see that Hope enjoys being around Optimus more than anyone. Camron sat on the log, watching along with his older cousin.

"She likes him, you know?" Camron says. "Optimus is all she talks about since she met him yesterday."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that." Sam said with a shrug. "All she needs is someone like him to talk to her. And now look at her. She looks happy. Even she helped Bee." Bumblebee made a small noise, like he was still thankful. "She will be a great soldier one day." Sam says.

"Yeah. Maybe..." Camron said. "But, what about the Decepticons? They could be anywhere. What if they search for her?"

"I don't know where they are, but we will stop them." Sam said. "Hope may not be strong enough with her force field from their attacks if she ran into them." Little did they know, Long Legs is hiding above the tree on one of the branches listening. The Decepticon spider crawled away to get to the hidden base where Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons are hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: New Allies***

* * *

Ron and Judy were in the kitchen one evening, and heard the door open from the front. Camron and Hope were about to go upstairs, but Ron called them down to be in the kitchen. It's a little meeting.

"You guys. Since you two are going to live with us for a long time, I think it would be a good time for you two to be in school." Ron said. Camron and Hope opened their mouths.

"What? We have to get transferred already?" Camron said. "I like my old school! All my friends are there, but before we were told to move here, I have to say goodbye an promise to visit them sometime there."

"We're sorry, but there's a nice high school for you two. What grade are you in, Camron? 9th?" Judy asked.

"Just turned 10th grade, Aunt Judy." Camron corrected. "Hope is in 9th grade."

"Starting next Monday, you two will be going to school. And I promise, you will be fine there." Ron said. "Sam went to that school and it's not so bad when he just turned into a Freshman. You don't really think that you will be going to NEST and hang out with the Autobots everyday, do you?"

"That's exactly what we thought!" Camron said.

"We can't let you miss out your school year. You don't want to be retarded, do you?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Judy snapped.

"Okay, fine. We'll go on Monday." Camron said. When the talk is over, Hope stays in the kitchen with her aunt and uncle. She honestly doesn't mind about going to the new school. She was shocked at first, but she had to get through her year. She's just a Freshman.

"Just wondering. Is it a normal school or a school where we have to wear uniforms and such?" She asked.

"Normal. It's not a public school." Ron replied by sipping his wine. "Trust me, you'll be fine there. You and Camron can choose classes there. Join any club you want." Hope nodded a bit. "Oh, if you're also asking about how far is the school. Too far to walk, that's for sure."

"So, you or Aunt Judy will drop us off?" Judy asked. Ron nodded. "And pick us up?"

"Yeah, you can say that as well. Or maybe Bumblebee would love to pick you guys up after school." Ron said. Hope smiled in thought. That would be a nice thing too. After school, she and Camron can still hang around with the Autobots and do homework later at home. Hope left the kitchen to get to her room upstairs, until a horn outside was heard, making her and her uncle and aunt turn to the front door in confusion. Didn't sound like Bumblebee's horn when he and Sam come by. Still, Judy went up to the window and saw a blue car, and a Native American girl coming out of it. She has long, raven hair with a yellow and blue headband. Brown eyes, wearing a tan top showing her stomach a bit with a paw print tattoo showing on the left side, around her chest and shoulder is a blue scarf, black skinny jeans, and gray converse. She looks like 19 or maybe 20 years old, and she is a very pretty girl. Hope watched her coming towards the front door, but Ron opened it, asking if he can help her.

"Yes, thank you." The girl replied. "I'm looking for Sam Witwicky and the Autobots. One of my close friends took me here to aid them."

"Oh, my son just left not too long ago to drop off my nephew and niece here." Ron replied. "But, he's not too far from here. You've come to the right place. If you knew about the Autobots and such, then you have to go to the base called NEST." The girl nodded in thanks and turned away to return to the car, but Hope couldn't help but to feel something strange about that blue car. She went out the door and told the girl to wait. The girl turned to her with confusion.

"Um, me and my brother knew about the Autobots ourselves just yesterday and you look like you need to know about them without friends." She said. "Is it okay that we can come with you?" The girl blinked a few times.

"Sorry, I can handle it myself. A friend can show me the way to get to them." The girl said. "Oh, and sorry about not introducing myself before. The name's Malam. Nice to meet you, kid." She then walk towards her blue car. Hope watched her getting in the driver's seat, and drove away from the house. Her friend? But, there's no one in the car. Right? Or...could the car be the robot? Autobot or Decepticon? If it's the Decepticon, then the Autobots are in big trouble. Ron told Hope to come back inside the house and remind her not to be foolish towards others they don't know.

* * *

Driving down the streets, Malam had her hands on the steering wheel, but she isn't really driving. Her car is driving itself.

"You know, it's okay to tell them that I am an Autobot." A male voice said to Malam. "The girl is concerned about me when she set her eyes on me."

"I see that when I look at her, but she's just a kid. That's why she 'insisted' to come along, but I had to refuse. We have to get there ourselves, Evac." Malam explained. "We work together for years since I found you. Thank god I have to fix you up. And you pick a badass car."

"It is my style, friend. I would've been so stranded and lost without your help." Evac said. "The Autobots will be honored when we arrive. And I am sure they will let you join the crew. You are a fighter yourself." Malam smiled as they drove along. The sirens were suddenly heard from behind. Malam looked and saw a police car speeding up. But, it's not just a police car. "Barricade's on us." Evac said. "Hang on tight. We're speeding up!" Malam held on the wheel with a determined look. Evac speeds up to avoid the Decepticon who is trying to catch up.

"We better get to NEST soon, Evac." Malam said.

"We're almost there. But we have to lose that guy first." Evac said. "Malam, think you can take out one of his tires?" Malam took out her crossbow and loaded one of the steel-tipped arrows. The window was down for Malam to stick out with her crossbow. She aimed for Barricade's tires, and pulled the trigger. The steel-tipped arrows shot out towards the front tire.

"Got him! That would slow him down a bit!" Malam said with a pride look and went back in the car. They drove off, losing their enemy.

* * *

"What do you mean, you lost them?!" Megatron yelled. Barricade was on screen, telling his master about his flat tire that a human girl shot him at. Serpent, Long Legs, and Igor was with Megatron.

"I will continue to hunt them down, master. They won't be far." Barricade replied on screen. "One tire may slow me down, but I have more on me. And they have the All Spark with them."

"All Spark, you say? We need that to take over the human race." Megatron says. "The humans won't stand a chance against us. The Autobots won't be able to stop us this time. We have more Decepticons, and less Autobots out there. We will be unstoppable..." His red orbs glowed. "Serpent, find Laserbeak. We also need a human who knew about us and the Autobots. A Psyche." Serpent slithered away to exit the hidden base.

* * *

Malam got out of the car and ran towards the guards who blocked her way to get inside NEST. A blue car then transformed into an Autobots warrior. Evac was now revealed. Charlotte came outside with William and a man in the wheelchair, Seymour. Malam came towards them, greeting them, and she tells them and she and Evac came in peace. She reached through her black bag and opened it to have Charlotte have a peek. There is an All Spark in the glass container.

"My god, you found it." Charlotte says. "Come in right away. And welcome to NEST." So, the humans and the Autobot walked away to get inside the base. Just as soon they are inside, the Autobots turned and saw Evac coming in.

"Evac! You're alive!" Ratchet exclaimed in shock. "Where have you been all this time?!"

"Whoa! It's Evac!" Wheelie says.

"Damn! Didn't know he was here on this planet the whole time!" Brains says. Optimus appears as soon he saw Evac coming in with the humans. Malam placed her bag on the desk and took out the All Spark. She looked at the Autobot leader who kneeled down to look at her and the All Spark.

"Brave one, wherever did you find the All Spark?" Optimus asked.

"We found it weeks ago back at Colorado where I live and that's where I found your friend here." Malam replied. "Evac was badly damaged, but I help him. We were together since. So, he wanted to bring me along after he found out about you guys here all this time. As for me, I joined you. I'm a trained fighter." Evac came behind Malam and face his leader.

"Optimus Prime, it has been so long since the war at Cybertron. I was lost back there and transferred here on Earth, but at the wrong place." He said.

"No need to be ashamed, my friend." Optimus said. "You did all you could. Your human companion is always welcome here since she had saved you." Malam made a nod at him and turned to face Charlotte.

"How long have you known Evac, Malam?" Charlotte asked.

"For 5 years, ma'am."

"Don't call me that." Charlotte said with a look. Malam nodded, not asking why. "Now, you're from Colorado? That was far from here, but good thing you came here with Evac and the All Spark you found from there. And will you be capable to fight the Decepticons?"

"Yes. I am a fighter myself. We actually ran into one of them back there, but I shoot him with my arrow. I'm sure we lost him when his tire is flat." Malam replied. She heard Seymour laugh a little.

"An arrow? God, you're like Pocahontas." He says. Malam gave him a glare and placed her crossbow under his chin, making him stop laughing. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, girl! I was kidding!"

"This is no laughing matter, sir! Call me by that name again, you will get it!" Malam said in a low voice of threat. She puts away her weapon and walked away. Seymour rubbed his throat.

"She doesn't have sense of humor, does she?" He asked. "But look at her, she does look like-" He saw Malam turn her head towards him. She can hear him. Seymour raised his hands a bit, gesturing her that he won't say anything. When Malam walked away, Seymour smirked. "Why so serious, indian?"

"Watch it, Simmons." William warned. "Hey, didn't you about the cousins of Witwicky? They have your last name too. Kinda funny."

"Really? Well, better not call them by their last name, I'll be confused myself. But, when did they get here?" Seymour asked.

"They will be back tomorrow. One of them has special abilities..." William said.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Bringing Life***

* * *

The next afternoon inside NEST, Camron and Hope looked at the All Spark in awe. Malam was with them, explaining her story about how she met Evac, and then found the All Spark in Colorado where she lived. Just as Hope's hand lands on the glass, the All Spark glowed. Before anyone could say anything, a light beamed out, making everyone cover their eyes from brightness. When it dies, Hope opened her eyes, taking her hand off of the glass, looking at the All Spark in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked coming by. "Hope, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Hope said holding her hands up. "It's just a light. Nothing bad happened, right?"

"That has never happened before." Ratchet says. "Could it be a reaction to Hope's power?" Hope looked down at her hands. She didn't feel anything different. Why would the All Spark react to her and made a big light out of nowhere? Malam came towards Sam to have a talk with him.

"So it's true. The girl has power." She said. "How strong is she?"

"Not a fighter. She's more like a special type." Sam replied. "She's not allowed to be out on patrol or anything. She and Camron love to come here and hang out. They'll slow them down if they come along on patrols or battles. She did help Bumblebee." Malam placed her hands on her hips, making a serious look.

"Sam, listen. The Decepticons may find out about her soon enough. Who knows? Maybe they want her for something." She said. "If I were you, I'd be with her at all times. Decepticons are spies too. They have eyes and ears. You can always fight them off. Trust me, if you're well trained like me, you know when they will come for you." She took out her crossbow and showed it to Sam. "You may think it's useless, but the arrows are made of steel. I can shoot them in the eyes or flat their tires like I did to Barricade back there last night." Sam looked at his cousins who are around Bumblebee and Sideswipe. Hope could possibly be the target of the Decepticons. She will be safe around the Autobots, even Optimus Prime will protect her.

"Hope is fine here. And I wouldn't want to go out there to hunt down those bastards. You shouldn't be either. It's suicide." Sam said sternly. He walked away from Malam who watched in silent. She looked at the Autobots, then walked away to leave the base.

* * *

Later that night, Camron came in Hope's room, finding her on the stomach, laying on her stomach, reading a novel. Hope noticed him and asked what he wants. All he does smile at her and throw her a jacket.

"I called Malam not too long ago and she said she is going down to the woods to find the Decepticons, and I asked her if we could come along." Camron said. Hope made a look.

"We? Are you crazy? I'm not going out there! We'll get killed! It's too dark out there." She said. "And I won't let you go out by yourself either."

"Hope, come on. We need some excitement to remember before we go to school on Monday. It's three days away and it wouldn't hurt to go out and get some action. Just us humans. No robots involved." Camron exclaimed. Hope bit her lip. That's even more dangerous. Evac wasn't involved in this or anything.

"Why would she let you come along?" Hope asked. "We're kids."

"She _did_ say not to be involved, but I begged her until she gave in." Camron said crossing his arms. "And come on, you could use your protection to help us out just in case. We could use your help." Hope didn't say anything. She can't do this. She promised Optimus not to interfere in anything that had something to do with the Decepticons. "Just come with me. We need some action. Optimus won't find out." Camron said.

"He will once we're in danger." Hope said with a look. "And if you're serious about this...I'll go. But this is one time, got it?" Camron smiled in victory. Hope puts on her jacket and followed her brother out. Ron was in the living room watching tv and Judy was taking a shower. Quietly, the kids went out the backdoor and silently opened it to get out and shut it. "I can't believe we're doing this." Hope said.

"Malam says that she will meet us by the nearest store. So, it wouldn't be problem to get there. It's only 10 blocks." Camron said. As soon as they went around the front, they saw headlights of a blue car. It's Evac. But inside is Malam. She got out of the car and went up to Camron and Hope. "Hey. You said that-"

"I was joking around. You hung up on me." Malam said with a smirk. "Boy, you really took it so seriously. You can't come with us." Camron made a disbelief look on his face. Hope smirked at him. "You leave this to us. You two can't come." Malam said.

"Aw, come on! Please!" Camron begged. "We have my sister to protect us!"

"We will be fine without her. You two have to stay put at home." Evac said still in car form. Malam returned to him. The kids saw the two drive away. Camron sighed and walked back to the backyard. Hope was about to follow him, but she heard a horn from the far distance. Camron heard it too. Sounds like it came from the park.

"You hear that?" Hope asked. Camron nodded coming beside. More horns were heard out there. "Could it be trouble?"

"Only one way to find out." Camron said and begin to run off. He's seriously going out there. What if there are Decepticons? Hope had no choice but to follow him. She will have to protect him and herself.

At the dark park with street lights, there are giant figures. Evac and Malam arrived and found them there. As soon as Evac transformed, and Malam got out her crossbow, the giant figures turned to face them. Each with blue orbs. Evac loaded his gun on his arm, until a voice was heard from one of the figures.

"Evac? Is that you?" It asked. Evac glared a bit. His light on his lower chest was on and it revealed the first to come in the light. Evac's blue orbs grew wide after who he had saw. Ironhide. "It's been so long since the war." He said. Malam lowered her weapon a bit. Two more figures appeared in the light, none other than Wheeljack, and Jazz.

"What are you doing here? Did Optimus know you're here?" Evac asked.

"Last thing I remember is that Sentinel Prime blasted me in bits." Ironhide replied. "Did Optimus and the humans defeat Sentinel?" Evac went silent. He didn't know what happened. Malam came towards Ironhide.

"Evac was a lost one. I found him in Colorado where I live. We've been together for 5 years. He was in bad shape and I fixed him up when I brought him in. I've learned so much from him." She said. "So, tell me. You said that Sentinel killed you? How did you get revived?"

"We do not know." Ironhide replied. "We found ourselves back in the woods and came here."

"We've been revived somehow." Wheeljack said. "I was blasted by those Decepticons while I was hostage along with others."

"I was torn apart by Megatron." Jazz said. Malam remembered what happened today at NEST. When the All Spark glowed when Hope's hand was placed on the glass, there's light. Could it be a revive to bring back the Autobots? Is it part of Hope's power?

"Did the other survive the battle?" Wheeljack asked. "In Chicago?"

"...Yes. Optimus and the others won." Malam said. "They're at NEST. I'm sure they will explain everything. And the All Spark is there. I found it from my home and came all the way here with Evac. So, we decided to stay here to join the team since Evac is part of you."

"Take us to Optimus Prime, human." Ironhide said. Malam nodded and turned to Evac. Before they could transform, Camron and Hope showed up. They were spotted in the light. Malam made a stern look at them. "And who are they?" Ironhide asks coming towards them. Hope clenched her fist, preparing to use a force field. Evac came towards the kids.

"What are you two doing here? I thought we told you to stay home." He said.

"So, there's more of you guys." Camron said with a smile. "Boy, your friends are going to be so surprised." Hope crossed her arms at him. Evac made a face palm. Malam knew that she had no choice but to bring the kids along.

* * *

At NEST, everyone, including the Autobots, were very surprised to see their close companions alive. So many questions they ask each other. Malam, Camron, and Hope watched the scene where the Autobots gathered around, welcoming back Ironhide, Jazz, and Wheeljack.

"It's nice to see them together and happy." Camron said with a smile. "Look at Optimus. And Bumblebee was rocking it with music."

"I can't believe we have to bring you two here." Malam said. "But, at least there are no Decepticons in sight. I still can't believe you fell for my trick on the phone, Camron."

"I like some action, but this...this is actually nice to see there. Seeing them reunited and all." Camron said. Hope went up on the railing to see Optimus. The leader turned to see her there, watching.

"It was you who revived them, Hope." He says. Hope blinked a few times. Her and the All Spark. "Thank you."

"But, I didn't know I revived them." Hope said. "If they knew, they could have a laugh at me." A giant metal hand was offered in front of her. Hope got on it, but she was lower on the floor instead of being on the shoulder.

"There's something that you should know about. I want you to come with me for a ride." Optimus said. Confused, but Hope nodded at the offer. As Optimus transforms into a truck, Hope climbed in the seat and have her seatbelt on as Optimus drove out of the base with her inside.

On the streets of the city, Hope was relaxed in the seat, looking out the window in silent. She's waiting for Optimus to talk. But never said a word. Maybe they have to be away from the city to talk in private. Something that no one needs to know about? Hope looked at the radio.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"When we get there, I will tell you. We're almost there." Optimus replied. Hope was curious now. But she will have to wait. Making a right turn, Hope noticed a sign. They're heading to the narrows. There's an ocean view and a grassy hill to sit. One of the best spots. Optimus parked away from the hill's edge and let Hope out of the truck. She hears him transform as she came to the edge to look at the dark view, but there is a moon in the dark sky. Optimus was behind her, looking at the view as well. "It's impossible for the All Spark to react when you place you hand near it, and there is light of life." He said, making Hope look up at him. "What I heard years ago, only a Psyche could do such a thing. A part human, part Cybertronian. When a human was bitten by a Decepticon, instead of death, it's a gift of power."

"So...I'm a Psyche?" Hope asked. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It depends on a Psyche. When he or she is born to protect or destroy." Optimus said. "You are on our side before you were bit. You already made a choice." Hope looked away with a look. She's bit by Serpent. It could mean one thing, but she doesn't know for sure.

"Am I part Decepticon? I was bit by one of them. Was it in my blood to become one then?" She asked.

"No. You are not. You're neither Decepticon or Autobot. Just a Psyche." Optimus replied. "You're the first I saw, Hope." He lowered his hand for her to climb on. Hope climbed on his shoulder to sit. "You are a miracle that brought our close friends back." That made Hope blush.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky to be a Psyche." She said. Optimus smiled at her.

"Your family will be proud." He told her. Hope smiled at him. "Be strong for them."

"I will." Hope said. She stroked his shoulder a bit. "Optimus, thanks for being my guardian. And thanks for everything. I like being with you and everyone. It's like the adventure. I know now how Sam felt when he met you all." Optimus smiled again at her. He raised his hand towards her, letting her embrace it, and his fingers gently wrapped around her. Hope felt her cheeks burning. She really likes being around Optimus. Her heart was beating. It's a feeling she never felt before.

"We must return. I will take you and Camron home." Optimus says, lowering Hope down as he transforms into a truck. Hope was disappointed, but she knew she had to get home. Ron and Judy could be worried if they figure out that she and Camron aren't home. She climbed in and Optimus drove away with her.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Enemy Arrival***

* * *

Malam aimed her crossbow at the target ahead of her. She pulled the trigger and the steel arrow went through the target. A clean shot. She smirked at herself, until she heard Seymour's voice behind her. He wheeled himself towards her with a smile.

"You're pretty good. How long have you had that thing?" He asked. Malam looked at him, didn't say a word. She loaded a arrow on her crossbow and aimed again, and pulled the trigger. Seymour whistled in impression. "Nice. So, you could really shoot the bastards in the eye, huh?" He asks. Malam loaded another arrow. Seymour sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about what I call you the other day. I was only joking around. But, you were right. It's no laughing matter. We can still have a bit fun around here, you know? Those Decepticons never come out in the streets or anything."

"I'm sorry for getting into your face." Malam said, pulling a trigger. She walked over to pick up the arrows. She took off her blue scarf and there is a necklace with a tooth charm. Seymour noticed it.

"Hey, nice charm you got there." He said. Malam smiled in thanks. "So, we're cool?" Seymour asked with a smile. He sticks out his hand. Malam came to him and shook his hand.

"Yes. We're cool. You seem like an okay guy to me." She said. Seymour chuckled a bit. He was about to turn his wheelchair around, but he turned his head back to Malam.

"Hey, I was about to go get some coffee. Would you like one?" He asked. Malam puts her arrows in the bag and nodded. So, the both left the room. Malam found Camron in the cafeteria, but Hope isn't with him. She's probably with the Autobots. Charlotte came to Seymour and Malam with a serious look on her face. She had a file in her hands.

"Sir, we have a serious situation." She told Seymour. "Look at this file." Seymour took the file and opened it and saw a picture of a chain with a blue crystal.

"What is it?" He asked. Malam looked at the photo. Almost looks like a All Spark, but smaller.

"I was told by Ratchet and Ironhide that this is the crystal of the enemy of their from years ago. It's Black Widow." Charlotte replied. "She's used to be a mate of Megatron. But then, she was seal away in this crystal and never seen again."

"Where is this necklace? In their world?" Seymour asked. "If it is, then there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"The Autobots don't know, they haven't seen Black Widow for years since she was sealed away. This crystal was never found. Possibly it could still be in Cybertron." Charlotte said. "She is very dangerous. Twice as worse as Megatron."

"Then everything is still fine since the necklace was never found." Malam said. "We don't want anymore enemies in our hands. The Decepticons are the main problem right now. They could be after Hope because she is a Psyche according to Optimus Prime. Speaking of Hope, is she with any of the bots out there?"

"No, she's not." Charlotte said. "Optimus took her out for a ride. They'll be back in a little while."

* * *

Laserbeak and Serpent arrived in the secret base with a necklace. Starscream took the chain from Laserbeak and examined it. Megatron appeared, asking if Hope is involved, but he sees a blue crystal hanging out. He took it from Starscream's hands.

"Impossible! Where did you find this?!" He asked.

"My lord, it was found in the territory of the park where younglings play." Laserbeak replied. "Your former mistress is still sealed inside." Megatron smirked and gripped on the crystal. He remembered Black Widow. Maybe they could work together again, to take over Earth.

"Contact all of the Decepticons, immediately! We must welcome back Lady Black Widow. But, first...we need a body for her. A female human. Hunt one down, and bring her here. Black Widow's body was destroyed by Optimus decades ago." Megatron said. Laserbeak and Serpent went off and Igor began to contact the Decepticons by using a screen. Megatron sees the crystal glow a bit. Black Widow is responding to him by glowing. "You will be out soon, my pet. A body will be coming your way to possess." He said. "That Psyche will have to wait another day."

* * *

Camron was back at home, but Hope isn't back from the ride yet. She loves spending time with Optimus more than anyone else. Camron was guessing that Hope will be seeing Optimus after school when they go. Everyday. So will Camron, but Ron and Judy will probably have to keep the kids at home until the homework is done. A truck arrived, and Hope got out and thanked Optimus for the ride. Camron watched Optimus drove off as Hope is coming towards the house with a smile.

"Where were you?" Camron asked following her in the house. "You've been gone all day!"

"So? We went out for a ride." Hope replied. "And guess what? He lets me take the wheel for a bit too." Camron made a shocked expression.

"You drove? He lets you drive?!"

"Yeah. You should drive with him or Bumblebee sometime. We could learn something when we're ready to drive." Hope said with a smile. "But, I would use Bumblebee. Trucks are big. Heh. I could barely reach the peddle." Camron nodded. He told her that he will be upstairs. Hope watched in confusion. "Hey. Are you mad about something?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine." Camron replied. Hope shrugged a bit and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Laying on the platform, there is a human female in her late 30s struggling with straps. Igor puts the necklace on the woman, and jumped back as the Decepticons watched. The crystal began to glow, and the woman began to scream in agony. Her blonde hair was changed to long, purple hair. Her skin was changed to tan to pale. Brown eyes was changed to red. The voice of the woman was changed into a dark, demented voice. Black Widow used her new human body to rip off the straps and yelled a bit. She sat up and held her head. Starscream loaded his weapon just in case things are getting out of hand, but Megatron kneel down to look at his formal mate.

"Black Widow. It's been a very long time." He says. Black Widow looked at him with a glare. "To answer all of your questions. We are in this planet called Earth, where human species are born in. The Autobots were defenders of them. New allies are joined. Humans. One of them is a Psyche." Megatron explained. Black Widow's eyes widened.

"Impossible. There's a Psyche around this planet? Who is it?" She asked.

"It's a child. Hope Simmons. Optimus Prime is the guardian of her and will do anything to protect that human insect." Megatron said with a hatred look in his eyes. "She has the power to heal and use a force field to protect herself or others."

"Hmm. Special type. That shouldn't be too hard." Black Widow. She got off of the platform, she kept her balance since she is in the new body. "And...if you need my help for that, what do I get in return, Megatron?"

"We are powerful together, Black Widow. This planet will be ours. The Autobots won't stand a chance against us. Without a Psyche with them, they are defenseless." Megatron said with a smirk. "This world isn't big enough for all bots. Only for the Decepticons, and you..." Black Widow made a smirk. Earth will be theirs, and hers as well. They will make the humans suffer, and the Autobots will be defeated this time.

"Like those times when we were together, I am back in business. In this new body, I have the power to destroy anything or anyone who gets into my way." Black Widow said. "Tell me the plans, and we shall get started..." Megatron smirked again and his red orbs glow with evil.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Psyche vs. Cons***

* * *

A weekend flew by quickly, and it's a Monday morning for Camron and Hope to go to their new high school. For the first day, it would be a living hell to them as new students. But, Ron told them that they've been watching too much tv lately.  
Hope was dressed up and head down to the kitchen as Judy was making breakfast for her and Camron who is still up in his room, getting dressed. Judy placed a plate with pancakes in front of Hope who took it.

"Excited for your first day, hon?" Judy asked going over to the sink.

"Kind of." Hope replied, stabbing pancakes with a fork. "I hope we fit in with the others."

"You will be fine." Judy said. "Just ignore the ones who pick on you for some reason. You don't want to make a fight with them, do you?" Hope moved her eyes up to look at her aunt. She will use her force field to protect herself, but she knows the rules. Never show off powers towards anyone. It won't be too hard. Camron came down, and his hair was still messy. Hope snickered a bit and took bite of her breakfast.

"Camron, go brush your hair." Judy said. "You don't want to look like that on your first day."

"I will once when I'm finished with breakfast, is that okay?" Camron replied by taking a plate with pancakes. "I think you should be worring about Hope than me anyways."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't look good in a purple sweater with a long black shirt underneath." Camron laughed. Hope punched him on the arm, making him cry out. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Shut up! I don't care what you think!" Hope said with a look.

"Enough, you two. Now finish your breakfast and get your things ready. You don't want to be late." Judy said, leaving the kitchen. Camron rolled his eyes and took a bit of his food.  
Hope was in her room putting her school stuff in her black backpack, and put her new sketchbook in there as well. She's in art class for a last period of the day. She took her cell phone and left her room to meet her brother downstairs who is putting his books in his navy blue backpack. They both went out the front door and Ron was in the car to take them to school.

"Well, here we go." Camron said getting in the back seat as Hope sat on the other side.

"It's not that bad there, you guys. C'mon, give the school a chance. You could make some new friends. You'll never know." Ron told them as he backed up to get to the road. Camron rolled his eyes. Hope took out her phone and looked through her contacts. She looked at her friends' names from her old school. She's going to miss them once she is going to be the new school soon. Then her eyes set on the Autobots' names that she had in case she needs to call them for emergencies. Camron had their contacts too, and he is going to contact Bumblebee to pick him and Hope up everyday after school. Bumblebee was happy to do so, and it's no trouble for him.  
After 15 minutes of driving, Ron dropped off the kids at the front of the school, and drove off. Camron and Hope looked at the building. They went in the gate and the campus is filled with students, tall and short teens. Camron took out his schedule to find his first class. Hope took out hers as well, and they both have the same first class together, but will be separated in the different classes.

"Let's go to History class, Hope. It's down by the H building." Camron said walking with his sister who is catching up. "And, remember about your powers. Keep them in a very low profile here. Like if you're going to get into a fight with some teen, don't use a force field." Hope rolled her eyes. She always have to be reminded about her secret around humans.

"Oh please, it'll scare him." Hope said with a smile. "And I know the drill. I won't show anyone anything."

"Riiiight." Camron said doubtfully. "Oh. Here's our first class. I wonder what..." Camron paused when he sees the teacher's name of the classroom. "...Mr. Neck. Wow. That's a dumb last name." Hope quivered her lips a bit. Maybe this first day won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Outside in the woods, Black Widow was now clothed in her black and purple outfit that is skimpy. Her long hair is in a low ponytail, and she is wearing a necklace with a blue crystal. Megatron, Starscream, and Laserbeak are with her. Serpent slithered by Black Widow and made a hiss. Black Widow studies the ground, grass and the trees around her with a neutral face. Everything is so quiet except hearing nature itself.

"So, this is nature. Humans loved it, don't they?" Black Widow says with a look. She picked up a white little flower and made it dry. "Nature never supports me."

"All will change, my pet." Megatron said. "There are more natures around the world. It makes everything bright."

"Humans will fear the darkness, Megatron." Black Widow said with smirk. She turned to him. "Speaking of darkness...have you got the dark energons?" Megatron looked at her. Those dark crystals that gave dark energy and bring back the dead. Black Widow used them to gain her power to kill any bot and human. Starscream spoke before Megatron.

"My lady, forgive us." He said with a bow. "We do not have them. I'm afraid they are left behind at Cybertron. And we do not want any accidents, do we?" Black Widow glared at him.

"Accidents? What do you mean by that?! You could bring back the dead of our cons, or anyone for that matter." She says walking up to Starscream. "Bringing back the dead could cause a lot of pain to us. They can go after anything that moves." She turned away to face Megatron. "What about the Psyche? Where is she now?"

"Laserbeak and Serpent are going on the case of her now..." Megatron says as Laserbeak took Serpent and fly away to get to the city. "We do need her alive to test her. Barricade and Soundwave will be there as witnesses. They will not open fire on her." Black Widow smirked a bit. Her eyes glow.

* * *

After a long day of the first day, Hope puts away her sketchbook in her backpack. As soon as she got out of the gates, and saw Camron sitting on the grass. She sat next to him and wait for Bumblebee to pick them up. It shouldn't be too long for him to show up. Camron spotted Serpent in the middle of the road, and Laserbeak flew towards the kids, who ducked down.

"Psyche, let us see what you got!" Serpent said as he opened his mouth and there is a gun there. A bullet shot out towards Camron! But Hope got in front and used her force field, and the bullet blew up. Serpent kissed in anger. Laserbeak begins to shoot the force field of Hope's, but never break through.

"Keep at it, Hope!" Camron said. "They won't break in!" Hope kept her force field up. She saw other kids run off to get to safety, but only that Laserbeak and Serpent had their attention on her and Camron. But why? Bullets continue to the shoot the force field, trying to make Hope feel the weakness, but to no avail. "Man, where's Bumblebee when you need you him?!" Camron asked.

"He's coming right now." Hope said, seeing a yellow car arriving and begin to shoot Serpent. The Con reptile used his Cybertronian language to tell Laserbeak to fall back and return to base. But before Bumblebee could get to the kids who are protected by Hope's force field, Barricade and Soundwave appeared armed. "Bumblebee, look out! Cons!" Hope yelled to warn a Autobot, but Bumblebee did not transform. The car door opened and told the kids to jump in. Hope and Camron got in and drove off in the flash to lose Barricade and Soundwave who chased them by shooting at them. Bumblebee drives as fast as he could to dodge the cars and trucks, and the kids were buckled up in the back seat. Camron and Hope look back at the window and saw Barricade shooting, and the bullets were close. Hope uses her force field to protect her, Camron and Bumblebee as they drive.

"Nice move!" Bumblebee said from the radio. Hope smiled and watched Barricade and Soundwave slowed down and began to retreat. They can't get them now. All thanks to Hope the Psyche.

"They're gone!" Camron said with a smile. "We're safe!"

"I don't think they will bug us now!" Hope said. "With me around, they can't stand a chance against us!" As her force field is down by her, she started to feel light headed. She groaned and held her head with one hand. "Ughhh. I feel funny." She says.

"Headache?" Camron asked. Hope shook her head. "Hmm. Well, we have to get to base. We don't have any homework since we're new at the school. Bumblebee, can you take us there and take us home afterwards?"

"No problem, kid." Bumblebee replied. "After your long day, you need some fun." Camron chuckled a little. Hope's cellphone started to ring. She answered it. When she hears Optimus' voice on the line, she smiled.

"Oh, hi Optimus. How are you?" She asked. "Oh, well, yeah. We were attacked, but I handled it by using a force field. We're okay. Bumblebee came to pick us up and we got away from the Cons." Camron listened to Hope on the phone with Optimus, but he hears his voice on the line a little bit, Optimus sounds worried at first, but he sounds relieved now since Hope and Camron are safe. "We're on our way right now. We'll see you in a few minutes." Hope said and hung up.

"At least he called to check on us." Camron said. Hope nodded with a smile. Bumblebee drove down to the city with the kids to get to base.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: See and Hear No Evil***

* * *

At NEST, Hope was getting scanned by Ratchet, to make sure she is completely unharmed. But, he did discover something odd in her body. When Optimus came to Ratchet and Hope, Ratchet asked his leader to speak with him privately. The two bots went to the other side of the base. Ratchet turned back to see Hope coming towards Bumblebee, and Camron to talk to them.

"Is Hope alright?" Optimus asked. "She told me that she and her brother are unharmed from the attack."

"She is fine, Optimus. But, her life isn't." Ratchet said in an uneasy voice. Optimus stares at him in confusion. "When I scan her body, she wasted her energy for using her force field for Bumblebee, herself, and Camron. She will grew weak when she protecting one of us." Optimus made a frown. He told Hope about being a Psyche the other night, but he did not tell her the worst part of it. He didn't want her to get scared. "Optimus...did you not tell her about the history of being a Psyche?" Ratchet asked.

"I have. But, not the sacrifice part." Optimus replied. "I don't want to frightened her. She's only a child."

"This is only the beginning, Optimus. But, she will have to know about it or find out herself. Ratchet said with a look. "She is just a child, I know, but look at her. She had to get bitten by Serpent and have this power! A young Psyche! The Decepticons are after her! They may want her to use her force field to waste her!"

"We can't keep her hidden here forever! She's still human and needs to part of the normal world she's in now!" Optimus snapped with a look. "She's trying her best to hide her secret from others, but she had no choice. But, I don't want her to waste her power on anyone. Even on the Decepticons." He turned his head back to see Hope on Bumblebee's shoulder with a smile, and Camron on the other. "Ratchet, there must be something we could do. I don't want anything bad happening to Hope."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you this way, but...we can't do anything about it." Ratchet said with a sorry look. "We just have to keep scanning her everyday after her school days." With that, Optimus walked away from Ratchet in silence. Bumblebee puts down the kids, and Hope saw Optimus coming towards them. But, he pass them. Hope watched him in concern.

"...Optimus?" She asked following him. "Where are you going?" Optimus stopped and turned to her.

"I need some time to...be alone. I have something in mind to think about right now. You stay here. Indoors." Optimus said in a serious tone. Hope wanted to ask, but Optimus already went outside and transformed into a truck and drove off. Wheelie arrived next to Hope.

"Man, what's gotten into him this time?" He asked. Hope shrugged.

"He looks upset, that's for sure. What did Ratchet say to him?" Hope asked. Ratchet came behind her, and she turned around to see him. "Hey, what were you and Optimus talking about after you scanned me?"

"Nothing important." Ratchet lied. "Don't get involved. You don't want to get hurt, do you?" Hope stared at him, but Ratchet walked by her in silent.

"Maybe it's about the Decepticons?" Camron wondered. Hope shook her head doubtfully. She knew that something's not right. She will have to find out soon enough.

* * *

"So, the Psyche isn't down while she has that force field." Black Widow said as Laserbeak, Serpent, Barricade, and Soundwave were with her to report. Megatron was with them with a look in his red orbs. "She only has one weakness in her." Black Widow continued.

"What would that be, my lady?" Soundwave asked. Black Widow made a smirk.

"...Being a Psyche costs her life. The more she protects or heal her Autobot friends, she will grow weaker, and weaker." She replied. "She does not know that, does she?"

"Perhaps not, my lady." Barricade says. "There is also another thing she does not know about either. When she was bit, we can see through her eyes, we can hear through her ears..."

"...You're saying that she is part of us?!" Megatron asks. "If she is, the Autobots would know about that after she was bitten! How is that possible that a Psyche like her could be a Con?! Psyches aren't..." Megatron paused after he thought of something. "Unless...she is meant to be a Decepticon." He said. He smiled and begin to chuckle evilly. "Now, this is getting interesting. Maybe we should test the Psyche more often, to see how much power she had. If she is growing weak, her life will be at risk."

"But, Psyches can't side with anyone like us or the Autobots!" Soundwave said. "Psyches are their own kind! The girl couldn't possibly be one of us because of the bite." Megatron snarled at him, but Black Widow raised her hand to stop him from going anywhere.

"We will soon find out." She said. "She is at the first level of being a Psyche. She may have use her powers to waste and cause her life, but not close to be offline..." Long Legs appeared and showed the Cons the information. The screen shows Ratchet and Optimus talked in the base not too long ago, about Hope. Megatron smirked to see Optimus' sad expression knowing about Hope's fate.

"Poor Prime." He taunted. "That human insect was that special to him. Like she would know about the truth behind the sacrifice."

"And when exactly do you want the Psyche to be tested again, Lord Megatron?" Laserbeak asks.

"...Serpent, pay a visit tonight at the home of the Psyche." Megatron said to the Con. Serpent bowed his head and slithered off to get to public early. Black Widow walked away to get to her dorm. She puts up the screen and try to search for the Dark Energon that she wanted. Radars were all over the map of Earth. Dark Energons are everywhere. Black Widow clenched her fist and punch the metal wall, her hand broke through it.

"This part of Earth won't be feared any longer. The whole world will be feared...by me." She whispered.

* * *

Hope was outside of NEST, waiting for Optimus to return. She refuses to go home, so Camron was taken by Bumblebee and Hope will have to stay in base. A truck appeared around the corner. Hope ran up to it and got in front, making Optimus stop in front of her.

"What's the matter, Hope?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Hope said with her hands on her hips, looking at his truck form. "Something was bothering you earlier. What did Ratchet say to you back there? You don't look happy."

"Hope, that was none of your concern. Please, move aside. And shouldn't you be at home? It's a school night for you." Optimus said.

"I'm not going home until you tell me what was on your mind. We're a team, remember? I'm a Psyche and...I should be treated like one." Hope said. Just then, Optimus transformed and kneeled down with a hard look on his blue orbs.

"You don't understand. You're only the beginner. What you did today was a right thing and no one sees you, but...I don't want you to use too much of it." Optimus said. Hope lowered her head a little. She knows he is trying to protect her, but she had to do something to defend herself and Camron. She also protected Bumblebee. "And you have a long way to come, Hope. But be very careful. We will have to be there for you if you and Camron are in any danger." Optimus told her.

"...I know. But, what about my aunt and uncle? They will be defenseless without me, and...they don't know about my secret." Hope said. "Should I just tell them the truth? They deserve to know about this." Optimus is silent. But, he nodded a bit.

"If you think that is best, then you can. I'm sure they will understand." He said. "Now, let me take you home." He transformed back into a truck, the door opened for Hope. She climbed in and put her seat belt on. Optimus drove off to take her home. "I have to thank you for protecting Bumblebee. He knew he couldn't transform when you and Camron are inside. You two would be flying." Optimus said. Hope smiled in amusement.

"We don't want to be injured. So, I had to do something." She said. "Malam told me she flattened out one of Barricade's tires to slow him down. So, I have to use a force field to block the attacks."

"You and Malam could be a great team together along our side in fields." Optimus said. "Just don't get in way if you are invited in battles. Still, I don't want you to be harmed. I will always be there." Hope smiled and leaned back on her seat. Her cell phone began to ring. She answered it, but she hears crashing noises and screaming in the background. Something was wrong at home.

"Camron! What's going on?!" She asked.

"Hope! Where are you?! Serpent is here attacking us! He's looking for you!" Camron's voice said on the line. He's in panic. "Come home! We need you!"

"I'm with Optimus and we're already on our way! Just try to be safe! Keep Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron with you!" Hope hung up. "Serpent is there attacking them! We have to hurry!"

"If he is the only one there, I will deal with him to get him out of there!" Optimus said as he picks up the speed.

"No. I'll bring him outside, and you will do whatever you have to do. I'll handle with my family inside the house." Hope said. "They could be harmed and I have to heal them."

* * *

Judy cried out in pain as her arm is bleeding from the scratch, and Ron was next to her holding her close, and Camron had a baseball bat while he was in front of his aunt and uncle. Serpent slithered towards them with a smirk and hissed loudly at Camron. As Serpent was about to make a quick strike, a horn was heard outside. Camron, Judy, and Ron look at the window to see Hope got out of the truck and ran towards the front door and used her force field on her family.

"Oh my god!" Judy cried out.

"It's about time you got here!" Camron said. Serpent charged at Hope who ran outside and Optimus transformed and instantly grabbed Serpent in a tight grip. Hope made her force field fade off and stared at her guardian with a enemy.

"Autobot leader, release me at once! Lord Megatron is watching! So is Lady Black Widow!" Serpent growled, trying to squirm away, but the grip is tight around him. Optimus made a look. An enemy has been revived, but borrowed a body. Hope watched Optimus pull Serpent in two pieces, one Con is killed. Optimus transformed into a truck, but Hope stopped him before he could drive away.

"Optimus, wait! Who's Black Widow?" Hope asked. "And...what does Serpent mean that Megatron is watching?"

"The first I can answer. And second, I'm afraid I can't." Optimus replied. "I will explain tomorrow. Heal your family." With that, he drove away. Hope turned back to the house and came to Judy who was bleeding. She placed her hands over the arm, and it began to glow. Judy was afraid, but Camron told her to calm down. After a few seconds, Hope removed her hands and Judy's arm is healed. No slash on the arm, no blood. Ron made a shocked expression. Judy touched her arm in awe, but yet surprised. She and her husband look up at Hope and Camron.

"Aunt Judy, Uncle Ron..." Hope spoke. "I can explain everything."

"You're damn right, you can." Ron said. "How the hell did this happen? Why didn't you tell us anything?" Hope crossed her arms in silent. She knows she's in trouble. Camron jumped in the conversation.

"I know about it too, and it's not her fault." He said. "That thing you saw, Serpent, he's the reason why she is like this. She is called the Psyche. Half human, half Cybertronian. She has the power of healing, and protecting. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Can those be removed from your body, Hope?" Judy said with a stern look.

"Their permitted, Aunt Judy. I have these now, and...I have to keep them." Hope said. "It's my job to protect you and the others." Ron and Judy had no choice but to agree and accept what Hope has now. Now the truth is out, Judy thanked her niece for saving and heal her. As Hope was about to leave the living room, she started to feel light headed. Like before. She held her head with a groan and her vision was a bit blurry.

"Hope? Are you okay?" Ron's voice asked in echo. Hope couldn't speak. But, she hears different voices in her mind.

_**"Just as we suspected, she is growing weak after using her abilities."**_

_**"Her life isn't low. But, the more she uses her powers, the less her life falls..."**_

_**"Serpent may not survive the task, but he did give away the bait well."**_

_**"The Psyche won't stand a chance against Lord Megatron! Without her, the Autobots and humans are defenseless!"**_

"Megatron..." Hope growled, holding her head. "I can hear you! I know it's you inside my head! I may not have met you yet, but I know it's you!" Camron, Judy, and Ron look at Hope confused. She is talking to herself.

"Hope, what has gotten into you? Snap out of it!" Ron said, shaking her shoulders. "Look at me, now!" Hope opened her eyes and see her uncle's face. The voices in her mind are gone. Her eyes rolled up and fall into Ron's arms. She is out cold. "Hope? Hope?" Ron asked shaking her. "Oh god, she fainted."

"What's wrong with her? Is she growing sick all of a sudden?" Judy asked coming towards Hope to feel her forehead. Camron watched them in silent. Something's wrong with Hope. She said Megatron. She said he is in her mind...his voice is in her mind. Like he knows what was happening. But...how? Ron and Judy took their niece upstairs to her room as Camron still remains in the living room. This has been a crazy week.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: New Friend, Old Friend***

* * *

Hope woke up the next morning after she heard the alarm. She's in her room. What happened last night? All she remember is that she protected her family, and healed her aunt...then hears voices of the Cons. They said she is growing weaker if she keeps using her force fields. Is that a reason why Hope feels funny and light headed? She sat up and rubbed her eyes with a groan. Judy knocked on the door and came in with a robe.

"Good morning, Hope." She said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm...fine, I guess." Hope asked.

"You passed out last night and you don't seem sick at all." Judy said. "You sure you feel alright? Are you good to be going to school?" Hope nodded and got out of bed. She passed her concerned aunt in silent. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and look at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles around her eyes.

"I look horrible." Hope moaned. She rubbed her eyes again and left the bathroom to return to her room. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up and it was Optimus calling. "Hello?" She answered in a tired voice.

"Hope, how are you feeling now?" Optimus' voice asked on the line.

"...Okay, I guess. I look pale and I have dark circles around my eyes, but it's normal. I'm just tired." Hope replied, rubbing her right eye. Silence. But, the Autobots leader finally spoke.

"Your eyes, or your body? Maybe both?"

"...I feel wired, but I'm okay. My body is awake." Hope said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to check on you. Now, I'll let you go. We'll talk later at NEST." Optimus said and the line went off. Hope sighed a bit and hung up the phone. She will have to get ready for school, and then talk to Optimus. It's about last night.

* * *

Malam and Evac went out for a drive since everything was at peace for now. But Malam still brings her crossbow just in case there are Decepticons around. Driving down the public shopping area, faint gunshots were heard ahead, and people were alarmed by the sound. Malam then found Soundwave with Laserbeak, shooting at someone. Their guns were pointed down. They're shooting a human! Evac picks up the speed as Malam took out her crossbow out the window and begin to aim, but there's a glowing samurai sword flying towards Soundwave to split him in two! And the sword disappeared. Evac stopped and Malam got out with her crossbow to shoot Laserbeak down, but he retreated. Looking to Malam's left, there's a Asian teenage girl with a sword. She has black hair with blue highlights, purple top, dark brown skirt, and black boots. She pushed her glasses up and looked at Malam and Evac with her brown eyes.

"...Do you happen to know the Autobots?" She asked. Malam lowered her weapon a bit.

"Yes. One is here with me. And who are you?" She asked. "And, how do you manage to make your sword to do that kind of power to destroy that enemy of ours?" The girl raised her hand, and it glows orange. "What the...?"

"If you haven't heard, I am...a Psyche." The girl said. Malam blinked a few times. She turned back to see Evac in his car form still, then back at the girl. Another Psyche? So, Hope isn't the only one after all.

"You were bitten?" Malam asked. "Do you have bite marks on you?"

"Used to. But, I was healed. I was bitten by one of those things months ago." The girl replied. "I know I must come here to know about being a Psyche. The Autobots must know." Malam gave the girl a smile.

"You came to the right place. Let us take you to NEST. Optimus Prime will tell you everything you need to know. And the other thing, you are not the only Psyche here on this planet." Malam said. The girl blinked a few times. Malam told her to come in the car of Evac. So, the girl followed her and got in the car. "I'm Malam. And this is Evac."

"I'm Mayu Yagami. I'm from Japan, Tokyo." The girl said with a smile.

"You came all the way here from Japan?" Evac asked. "And you're all alone?"

"No, Evac. An Autobot Commander came with me. He's Ultra Magnus. He taught me so much and train me to fight against the Cons who are in my state." Mayu exclaimed. "We came all the way here to find the rest of his kind, so I can be trained once again to defeat those monsters. Is there room for the two of us at your base?"

"Plenty of room for newcomers." Malam said as Evac was turning around. "It's great to have more help. And, I'm still surprised that you're the Psyche that has been around for a long time than Hope." Mayu turned to Malam.

"What type is she?" She asked.

"Special. She has the power to protect and heal." Evac said as he drives the girls to return to NEST. Mayu made a stunned expression on her face.

"...Ultra Magnus is not going to like it." She said. "That type is sacrifice." Evac stopped, making the girl cry out in surprise.

"What do you mean?!" Evac asked. Malam stares at Mayu with a confused look. Mayu bit her lip. "Mayu, tell us! You and Ultra Magnus know about it, now tell us!"

"You won't tell that girl, will you?" Mayu asked.

"If that's for the best." Malam said. "We won't tell her. It's between us, and the Autobots. Hope won't know a thing." Mayu took out her phone to contact Ultra Magnus. Malam told Evac to drive. They all have to be in NEST.

* * *

A sky blue and red truck drives towards the base and it transformed and it was Ultra Magnus. Evac was outside with Mirage and Wheeljack, watching their commander walking towards them.

"Commander Ultra Magnus." Mirage said with a salute. "Welcome to NEST."

"Glad for you to join us." Wheeljack said. Ultra Magnus nodded at them and Evac led him inside the base and Ratchet greeted the commander.

"Sir, the Psyche of yours is very well trained, and her life was normal." He said. "You found her in Japan those months ago when she was bitten?"

"Yes. The human, Mayu, was involved in the battle. She was bitten by Serpent." Ultra Magnus said. "I have no choice but to be her guardian and trainer to help her grow strong. She is a very good student of mine. In Japan, a teacher is called 'sensei'. Mayu taught me her language for that state."

"We learn different languages, sir." Ratchet said. "But here, we speak normal English to these humans." Mayu came up to the bots.

"Ratchet, where is the Psyche that you know?" She asked. Ultra Magnus turned to Ratchet, wondering the same thing as well.

"Yes. There's a Psyche of yours here. Where is she?"

"School." Ratchet said. "Bumblebee picks her up, including her brother, everyday and bring them here. Her life is in state, sir." Ultra Magnus made a look in his blue orbs, but then saw a truck driving the base. It transformed, and Optimus came towards him.

"Ultra Magnus. I came as soon as Evac told me that you've come along with your human friend." He said. "Welcome, sir."

"Thank you, Prime." Ultra Magnus said with a nod. He looked down at Mayu. "This is Mayu Yagami. She is from Tokyo, Japan. I found her when she was bite while I was in the battle out there. Her type is psychic." Mayu bowed her head to Optimus.

"It's an honor to meet you, Optimus Prime. Ultra Magnus told me much about you and the Autobots." She said as Optimus kneeled down and nodded at her.

"The honor is mine, Mayu. Welcome to NEST."

"Thank you."

"Ratchet told me that your Psyche is in this 'school' right now. How often does she use her force field?" Ultra Magnus asked as Optimus stood up.

"A lot yesterday to defend herself and her family." Optimus replied. "Ratchet told me about her type and it's brutal for her, but...Hope did not know about it. She's still a human and just a child."

"She maybe a child, Prime, but you know a Psyche like her cannot survive too long when she uses her power to defend others and herself included. It's too much for her to handle." Ultra Magnus said with a serious look. "Mayu is lucky she had psychic powers, but Hope...it's not a good thing for her. The only way for her to survive is for her _not_ to use her powers. Ever." Optimus didn't speak. Hope will get hurt or worse...killed, if she didn't protect herself or heal herself. But, her body will not be weak if she doesn't use anything. Optimus was really close to Hope since they met almost a week ago. He couldn't just risk losing her.

"Commander Magnus, what do you wish you want me to do with her?" Optimus asked.

"I suggest you convince her not to use her force field or healing. Doing both at the same time on the same day, it would cost her fate." Ultra Magnus said. "Humans can be sensitive when they hear death upon them."

"I understand, sir. When she gets here, I will talk to her alone." Optimus said. "I can do anything to protect her. Same goes with Camron. Those two were like my own sparklings. Bumblebee was like their own brother to them whenever they need him. We're...like family." Ultra Magnus can see that the Autobot leader was close to humans, but very close to Sam and his family from the very beginning. When Camron and Hope came along, Optimus knew there's more family to come. The Autobot commander walked away from Optimus. Wheelie and Brains heard the whole conversation.

"Damn, that can't be good for the kid." Brains said.

"I would wish Optimus to tell her not to do anything at all. She's gonna die anyway." Wheelie said. "But, we're bots, man. We'll be there for her. She's one of our human allies."

"If those Cons lay a hand on her, they will have to face us first." Brains said punching his fists together.

"Hey, speaking of the Cons, how come they ain't around attacking the city or us in a while?" Wheelie asked. "They could be hiding out there. Planning something...with that Black Widow that Optimus mentioned last night when he came back." Brains turned to the door, then back at Wheelie.

"Why don't we go out and find out ourselves?" He asked. Wheelie smirked and nodded. The two little robots sneak out of the base without being seen. They are a good use of the team by giving information.  
Malam took out her cell phone and began to dial a number. She placed her phone against her ear, and hears a ring. Few three more rings, a male voice answered. A voice of Malam's father.

"Hi dad. It's me." She said with a smile. "I'm calling to check on you."

"Malam, so glad that you called. How are you out there?" Her father asked on the line. "How's Evac?"

"We're doing great. I made some friends and all, two new allies came in." Malam replied. "How are you? Is everything okay out there?"

"We're okay. Your brother was doing alright, and your grandmother came to visit, but she was disappointed that you left." Her father said. Malam frowned a bit. "But, would you like to speak to her? She will be very happy to hear from you."

"Sure, I can-" Then, a loud crash was heard on the line, and screams. Her father cried out. Malam listened with fear and worry. "Dad?! Dad?! What's going on?! Dad!" She cried out, making everyone and the Autobots turn to her. Something is wrong. Evac, Ironhide and Sideswipe came to her with concern. "Dad! Dad, are you there?! Answer me!" Malam cried.

"What's happening?!" Evac asked. "Is your father okay?"

"I don't know!" Malam replied, but then she hears breathing on the line. She puts the phone on speaker for the bots to hear. "Hello? Dad, are you okay?" She asked, hoping there's an answer from him.

"Malam, this is...Jose." A young male said on the line.

"Jose. Are you okay? What happened? Where's dad?" Malam asked. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Those...creatures came here. We were ambushed!" Jose replied. "They killed our father and grandmother!" Malam's heart pounded. The Decepticons did it. They went to Colorado and killed Malam's family, but not Jose. Why?

"No..." Evac said. "The Cons didn't..!"

"They have gone too far!" Ironhide said. "Why would they do such a thing out there?" Malam's tears fell from her eyes, and told her brother on the phone that she will be home soon and hung up. She held her head in despair. Evac placed his hand over her back, rubbing it gently.

"...Evac, I'm sorry I have to say this, but we have to go back home." She said. "Those damn Decepticons killed my family! Luckily my brother survives the attack, but...he will be dead if he was found." Evac was about to say something, but he noticed that Sideswipe had his arms crossed, and never had a pity look on his face. Something was on his mind of something.

"Sideswipe?" Evac asked.

"It couldn't be the Decepticons." Sideswipe said. "They always have a reason why they do things. They want to take something from us, but what do they want from Malam's family out there. She brought the All Spark here." Malam and the bots stared at Sideswipe.

"...What are you saying?" Evac asked. "Who or what could kill our family?"

"I'm saying the Cons didn't kill Malam." Sideswipe replied. "Something or someone did. We have some new enemies among us." Malam made a look in her eyes. Whoever killed her family will have to feel the wrath. Mayu appeared with tears and she held her cell phone.

"Mayu, what's wrong?" Malam asked coming to her.

"My family...They are dead!" Mayu said. "I was calling to check on them, and then I hear screams and noises! The line was cut and...and... Oh god!" Mayu cried on Malam's shoulder who embraced her. Mayu's family was killed too! So, the Decepticons really didn't do it. Sideswipe was right. Malam rubbed and patted on Mayu's back, trying to calm her down a little until William and Seymour came on the railing, announcing for attention. Something came up.

"Attention, everyone and Autobots in NEST!" William announced. "We have found a new discovery! Around the world, there's a creature who possess the human body killing our allies' family. Black Widow." That name gave Optimus and Ultra Magnus attention.

"Black Widow is part of the Decepticons. But, she was roaming around the whole world to find the crystals that are dark. We have not find out what they are for or what they do, but...we all know for sure." Seymour said, looking at the Autobots, and the girls below. "They will be the darkest hour among us." He said in a low voice. Some people stuttered in question, but Ultra Magnus came up to the railing.

"Dark Energon is the name of those crystals. They bring back the dead, and give dark power of the blood of this bot named Unicron." He said. "Energon we use is all over this world, same as the Dark Energon. Black Widow uses them for power and bring the dead to life."

"Like zombies?" Mayu asked. Ultra Magnus looked at her, gave her a nod. He had to be honest, he doesn't want to call the dead "zombies". Sounds too fleshy to him to say. When the bots come back from the dead, they are certainly not flesh.

"You're saying...the bots like you can be zombies, but they are more aggressive?" William asked. Ultra Magnus nodded. "But, do you know how strong they are if you ever encountered one?"

"They can go after someone or something that moves." Ultra Magnus said. "That includes all of you." Seymour made a half frightened look, but he had to show no mercy on this new thing. Fighting the dead is a new challenge. Just like a horror movie. Everyone heard William announced that the new battle against Black Widow will be the top of the list than the Decepticons for now. All of the Autobots are in, but Optimus was worried about Hope's safety and afraid of leaving her alone in this state. Camron would be lonely without Bumblebee around, and Sam will have to be stuck with him while he was at work. But, Sam will be joining in the fight since he had been in war three times before. He can survive this war. But, what about Camron and Hope? They will be killed by the Decepticons. The only to keep the children safe is to bring them along...no matter what anyone says. Not even Ultra Magnus or Ratchet.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: Force***

* * *

At the apartment, Sam got out from changing out of his work clothes and wanted to relax after a long day until a phone rings. He answered it and it was Optimus' voice on the line.

"Sam, we could use your aid on the new quest. Black Widow had been roaming around and we detected her in Rome, Italy." He said. Sam sighed a bit.

"Optimus, I...I can't come with you. I'm sorry." He said. "I heard what happened today and...I'm afraid that my parents and cousins will be attacked while I was gone. I have to stay here and be with them." Sam hears Jazz's voice from the background.

"I told ya'll he wouldn't come!"

"Enough, Jazz!" Ironhide's voice said in the background. "If he couldn't come, he can't come."

"I understand Sam." Optimus spoke finally. "Stay safe. And we will track down where Black Widow was remained and we will be gone for quite some time." Sam hung up and made a look. He knew he can't leave his parents and cousins behind. Carly will be back home by then. Sam will be remained home. Little did he know, Optimus never mentioned that the kids are coming along...because of Hope.

* * *

Black Widow arrived in Rome with her insect bots. Each insect was carrying the Dark Energon, and Black Widow was holding a crystal with the blood of the Unicron inside. She floats up the building and look around the view of Rome, and found a colosseum. Citizens were walking below her, unaware of her appearance on the building. Black Widow made a disgust look as she watched the humans roaming around, with peace and happiness. She turned to one of the insects with a smirk on her face.

"This is a perfect place to rule. Those Autobots will never be able to come all the way here. Italy was very far from where they are from. They cannot even fly over here or sail to stop me from ruling the world...from here." She said. She held up the crystal. "Unicron...you will be revived soon. We will rule this planet...together..."

"You traitor!" A voice hissed. Black Widow slowly turned and saw Starscream there with a glare. "So, you plan to revive the Unicron and destroy us all! Lord Megatron will be-" Black Widow made a scream at him, a powerful, supersonic scream, making Starscream hold his head and cry out in agony. The scream is very effective to any kind of bot from Cybertron. It could also make any human grow deaf after hearing a loud scream. Black Widow stopped her scream, and Starscream looked at her with a snarl and uncovered his head. "You never lose your touch of that scream, don't you?" He asked. "Now, what made you come all the way here in this area away from our base, and take it from these humans?"

"You Decepticons are full of tease." Black Widow replied turning away from Starscream. "Since my insects killed the females' families who came from different places, they will grow weak and be sorrow forever. The Psyche from Japan seems like the second powerful one, but the one with force fields and healing...she will die eventually. She won't make it here if she bothers." She turned back to Starscream. "Tell Megatron if he is interested in my plan to bring the Unicron, the blood of the Unicron will make him grow even stronger, and I too will be stronger." She said. Starscream bowed to her and transformed and flew off to return to Washington. Black Widow smirked to herself. She held out a little robot that is called Scraplet. Its blue eyes opened and look at the insect bots. It opened its razor teeth and charge at one of them. It eats out the metal off of the insect bot, and Black Widow chuckled evilly as she watched.

* * *

Hope was outside of NEST with Optimus for a private talk without anyone in sight or hearing. Optimus was telling Hope about Mayu and Ultra Magnus joining the team, and about the tragic about Mayu's family and Malam's family were killed. Hope felt bad about the news, but Optimus invited Hope and Camron to come along the journey to Rome for a battle to stop Black Widow. Hope made a surprised look.

"You...want me to come along the mission?" She asked. "But...why?"

"I can't leave you children alone without protection. Wheeljack is staying here to watch over the base, but the rest of us are leaving tomorrow night." Optimus told her. "Either Black Widow or Megatron will attack you and your brother at your home, and they will come after your aunt and uncle, even Sam..." Hope can see worry in Optimus' blue orbs, and she had to think about that he made a point. "But, it's your choice. You join the mission, or remain here with Sam. He cannot come with us because...he is worried about his parents." Optimus said. Hope stares down at the ground, thinking hard about this. She would stay home, but she wanted to help Optimus and the others. She can use her abilities in the battle. She stares up at Optimus who waited for her answer.

"Well...I'm not trained. But...if the Decepticons were involved, then...I'm going. They killed my parents, and I want them to know what pain really feels like!" Hope said with a look in her eyes. "I won't take no for an answer if anyone tries to stop me from going with you." Optimus couldn't help but to smile. Hope is growing tough. That's something he likes to see in her. But, he remembered what Ratchet told him about Hope's fate. She will live if she won't use her powers for too long, and he had to make up an excuse not to use them at all for a mission, but Hope will ask why of course. Optimus didn't want to scare the girl, and he can't tell her the truth. It's too hard to upset a little human. She's only 13. She had so much to experience and learn what was out there...

"Optimus?" Hope called. The leader blinked and look down at her in silence. "Are you okay? You look distracted." Hope said.

"I'm alright, Hope." He said. "Now, talk to Camron about the mission to see if he is interested. I'm sure he would be honored to come along." Hope nodded and walk away from him, but she noticed he isn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Shortly. I need some time alone." Optimus replied, not looking at her. Hope turned away in confusion and walk around to get inside the base. Optimus shuts his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, Primus, what should I do?"

Inside NEST, Hope brought Camron over to the corner of the base to talk to him about the mission that Optimus told her about. When she asks Camron to join in to help out while traveling to get to Italy, he made a look like Hope is crazy.

"Okay, you can't be serious. Optimus needs us to come along and we will get killed?" Camron asked. "And how can I help? I'm not a Psyche like you or Mayu."

"True. But...we could use some weapons like guns..." Hope said. "Look at Malam. She has a crossbow and it works well. Mayu is a Psyche, but she uses her sword to fight with alone with her psychic powers. So, I can use my healing and force fields on us, and we win the battle for sure. So, with your help, you can do what those girls do." Camron turned to see Malam training with Evac with her crossbow, she uses it to block Evac's chops, which are gently to her, and dodge his punches. Mayu with her sword, swinging it around as Ultra Magnus is watching her with Ironhide. All of them along with the soldiers could be a great team. Camron does want adventure and action.

"Count me in." He said with a nod. Hope smiled. "But, what about Aunt Judy, Uncle Ron, and Sam? What would we say?" Camron asked with a frown. Hope crossed her arms, thinking. They have to think of a way to leave the house without them knowing. Judy and Ron wouldn't let the kids go on the dangerous journey, but they knew about Hope's powers, and she will take care of herself and her brother. Still, they will keep them on the leashes. Sam will have to work anyway, so he wouldn't know.

"We're leaving tomorrow night. I'll think of something then. Tomorrow after school, we'll go straight home and pack some stuff. Leave everything else to me." Hope said. "I know all of us are gonna be okay out there. There's more of us, and less of the Cons."

"If you say so. If you can fight, so can I." Camron said with smile. "We'll do it for our family and friends...even for mom and dad." Hope nodded. This fight is for her parents. They will be proud. "So, the rest of the Autobots and soldiers are really okay with this? About us coming along?" Camron asked.

"Optimus invited us to come along. So, we offered. We're not going to take no for an answer." Hope replied. "We maybe small, but we are strong!"

"...Okay. I'm not leaving either. This planet is our home, and we won't let those jerks take it over!" Camron said with a look. Then, Malam and Mayu came by with their weapons. Camron turned and smiled at them. "So, you all pumped for tomorrow?" He asked. Malam gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. "You know, going to Rome?"

"Don't tell me you two are coming along." Malam said. "If you are, then I will handcuff you to your home." Hope calmly came to her with a neutral look.

"Malam, please. Optimus invited us to come along. We can help. I can help. I'm a Psyche. So is Mayu. We can use our powers to defend ourselves and others. Including you, Malam." Hope said. "It maybe dangerous to get to Rome, but me and Camron really wanted some adventure. We can fight the Cons with you. We're a team. I can be stronger than ever." Mayu smiled at Hope, giving her a nod. Malam sighed in defeat. She had nothing else to do but let the kids come tomorrow since Optimus is the one who will bring them. What made him come up with something that's crazy? He knew better than that.  
Wheelie and Brains barge in with pants and stammers. Malam came towards the little bots by kneeling down. Wheelie cursed as he tripped and Brains started to explain what he and Wheelie had heard from the Decepticons.

"Megatron was talking to Black Widow who is now in Rome to begin with her evil plans by taking over the place then the world, Black Widow offered Megatron a deal." Brains said.

"What deal is it?" Malam asked with a look.

"There's the blood of Unicron from years ago, and it gives you power, and it brings the dead!" Wheelie exclaimed. "And damn, that Megatron! He loves the power of darkness to become stronger than he was before. He accepts the deal, and the Cons are leaving tonight!" Malam stood up and looked at Evac and the other Autobots who listened.

"Well, tomorrow night, we all leave and head straight to Italy, and take down those bitches!" She said. "I don't know who or what Unicron is, but I can tell that it's full of evil."

"Why can't we leave tonight like the Cons?! They could destroy the place out there!" Mirage asked. Sideswipe came up.

"Black Widow was there first and won't be doing anything in while until Megatron and the rest get there." He said. "We have lots of time to get there. Rome is far from here. We drive, and sail."

"He's got a point." Bumblebee said. "It could take us a day or two to get there."

"That's how fast we get there?" Malam asked. "But, those Decepticons fly there. They could beat us!"

"But Wheelie said Black Widow has the blood of the Unicron." Sideswipe said. "Unicron...will rise in Rome." Silence filled the whole area. There's going to be one more enemy to face along Black Widow, Megatron, and the Cons. This is not going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12: Leaving Home...***

* * *

The next afternoon, Camron and Hope are in the car of Bumblebee, talking about tonight of leaving the state. It could be a long way to get to Rome. Hope figured everything out to sneak out the house without Judy and Ron knowing. She will have to leave a goodbye note.  
Bumblebee dropped off the kids at the house, and told them that he will see them tonight once Optimus picks them up. Camron and Hope came up to the house. As they went inside, they found Sam with his parents in the living room for a visit.

"Sam? What're you doing here?" Camron asked. Sam stood up his the couch and came towards him and Hope.

"I came to check on my parents and you guys. After I heard what happen, I will have keep coming over from now on since the Autobots will be gone tonight." Sam told them. "I have to stay home so the Cons or Black Widow won't be able to attack you all while I am here." Camron and Hope nodded, not saying a word. "Are you two going to wish them all luck at NEST before they leave?" Sam asked.

"We...did." Camron lied. "After Bumblebee dropped us off, we said goodbye and wish him luck. He's going to inform the rest when he gets to the base." Sam gave him a nod, falling for a lie. So, the kids went upstairs to relax from school. Camron went to his room and Hope followed him and closed the door behind her. Camron sat on his bed and sighed. He looked at his sister with a sad look in his eyes. "Hope, I...I don't think I can go with you." He said. "I thought about it, and...I think I should stay here and help Sam protect Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron."

"What?! You're bailing out of the mission?! We're leaving tonight! I put so much for us to leave!" Hope asked with a look. "We're doing this for everyone, and for our parents! Why would you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry, Hope. But, I don't think you should be going either." Camron said. "I know you have powers, but...I don't want you to get hurt out there." Hope sat next to her brother.

"Camron, I have to go. They need me, and...they need you." She said. "Remember what you said yesterday? You want action and adventure. Now, look at yourself...you're bailing." Camron turned his head away from her. Hope got up and left the room. Camron is out, and now...Hope will be the only one in the house who will be out. She can't stay home, she has to go and help her friends. Optimus won't be happy to hear the bad news about Camron. Hope, Mayu, and Malam are the fighters in the mission along with the soldiers.

It's close to 10:00 at night, and Hope was dressed up to leave. She puts on her brown boots and her sweater. She packs her clothes to put in the bag. She took out her backpack and put her sketchbook in it to bring, and a novel. She found her cell phone on the nightstand, she picked it up... She had to leave it behind. She can't contact anyone. There will be no service once she is out of the state. Hope placed her phone on the made bed and took out a piece of paper and begin to write a note. She sat in her desk and started to write.  
_Dear Aunt Judy, Uncle Ron, and Camron,  
I'm sorry to leave this way. But, there's something I have to do what was right for our world. I will be fine. I will be back soon once the job is done. I can't tell you where I am going, but I'm sure you should figure it out. Stay home and stay safe from the Decepticons and Black Widow. Tell Sam that I am sorry about this, but not to worry about it. I will be okay.  
I love you all. - Hope.  
_She placed a goodbye note on the bed next to her phone. She took her backpack and left her room. She silently went downstairs and went out the backdoor. Taking a last look, she knew she will be gone for a while. She knew she will miss her family once she will be out of the state.

"Goodbye..." She whispered and went out the door and shut it behind her. Hope went out of the house to get to the driveway and wait for Optimus to arrive. She turned back to the house, and hears a truck coming by. Hope saw Optimus pulling over and opened the passenger door.

"Where's Camron?" His voice asked. Hope got in and closed the door, placing her bag and backpack next to her. "Isn't he coming?" Optimus asked.

"No. He changed his mind. He decides to stay home and protect Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron with Sam. So, I'm the only one coming. Sorry about that." Hope said. Optimus didn't say a word, but he drives off. Seems like he took it well. Hope looked out the window to see the house is behind them now. "Goodbye, Camron... I'm sorry." She whispered.

"He could've been a great fighter." Optimus spoke.

"Yeah, he could have been, Optimus." Hope said. "But, I'm still in. That's good enough, right? Besides, Malam and Mayu are in as well. We have all the help we could have."

"You are correct, Hope. But, stay with me at all times. We'll never know what's coming at us." Optimus told her. "Use force fields if needed."

"Okay."

* * *

Outside of NEST, all of the Autobots but Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus are inside, waiting for Optimus to come back. When they seen him arrive, they see Hope coming out of the truck with her backpack and bag. Ironhide came to her with a look.

"Hope? What're you doing here? You can't come with us!" He said.

"I am, Ironhide. Optimus invited me to come. Camron was coming too, but he bailed. So, here I am now." Hope said with a look. "Do you all have a problem with me coming along?"

"Optimus, what is the meaning of this? Why did you bring her along? This is suicide for her!" Ratchet growled at the leader. Optimus transformed and glared at Ratchet.

"Not a word, Ratchet. Whether you like it or not, Hope is coming. Malam and Mayu were involved in this mission, so Hope is coming along to help us all." He said. Ratchet growled a bit at him.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" He hissed. Hope turned to the bots in confusion.

"What?" She asked. "Tell me about what?"

"Hope, get inside the base." Optimus told her. "This is private."

"But-"

"Now." Optimus ordered, trying not to sound too harsh to the girl. Hope walked away to get inside NEST to look for Malam, Mayu and the rest of the soldiers who are getting ready to leave. Optimus turned to Ratchet with a hard look. "Ratchet, I could not bring myself to tell her. But, I will tell her not to use her force fields too much. She's fine now."

"If you don't tell her, I will myself." Ratchet said harshly. "She will die out there in the battle."

"She won't be!" Optimus growled. "She will stay by my side at all times."

"...The child is all you're worried about. It's like she's your own sparkling." Ratchet said. "You are responsible to watch her! If she was injured, that's your problem." With that, he turned away from the leader and went inside the base. Mirage came to Optimus.

"What's wrong with Ratchet now?" He asked.

"About Hope." Optimus is all he could say to the red Autobot. The three girls walked out of the base and put their bags in William's car. Seymour wheeled himself out and got in the passenger seat.

"Seymour? You're coming with us?" Malam asked.

"Well, I have to be honest with you. I've always wanted to go to Rome. Still, I'm happy to help out." Seymour said with a smile. "Of course, I can't fight with you. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus wanted me to hold on the inventions that Wheeljack created here. They are always come in handy." Malam smiled at him as Seymour puts the bag of weapons in the car. Then, one of the soldiers ran out in panic.

"Lennox! The All Spark is gone! It's been stolen!" He said as William turned.

"What?!" Ratchet growled. "How can it be stolen?!"

"It couldn't be the Cons." Ironhide said. "They are too noticeable."

"Unless it's Black Widow..." Malam said. "We have to leave now." William got in the car with Seymour as Malam came to Evac who transformed. Mayu followed Malam to get inside with her. As the rest of the Autobots transformed, Hope came to Optimus. He transformed into a truck, and Hope got in.

"Ready, Hope?" He asked. "Once we drive, there is no turning back."

"I'm not going anywhere without a fight. Camron bailed back home, but I'm still game on this." Hope said. "I'm ready." Optimus honked the horn.

"Autobots, roll out!" He ordered and begin to drive to lead the way, and the rest of the cars and trucks followed him. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus watched them leave along with Charlotte. They all wish the Autobots and humans lots of luck to win this battle. The journey of Rome begins now...


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13: So Close***

* * *

Driving out of the city, the Autobots along with the soldiers are on the streets in the dark with their headlights on. Hope is inside of the truck of Optimus, looking out the window to see the stars up in the dark sky. They are behind the Autobots, and Hope can see Evac driving Malam and Mayu. They are awake, but Mayu looks tired, but wanted to be awake on the drive. Hope isn't tired yet. Going on the journey makes her feel wide awake.

"If you need to recharge, you may. I will wake you when something happens." Optimus' voice said.

"Not tired, Optimus. I'm just thinking..." Hope said, looking up at the stars. "Do you ever miss your home?"

"We all do, but this planet is big enough for all of us. There were more of us in different states. Arcee is in Rhode Island, the twins Skids and Mudflap are in Russia. Other humans need to be protected in this world." Optimus said. "Sideswipe was thinking of leaving to Chicago with Ironhide to restore the city. We will be separated..."

"Don't we need them?" Hope asked. "When this is all over, they are leaving us?"

"Not forever, Hope. Only for a little short while, and they will come back to us." Optimus replied. "We all work together in battles or on patrols." Hope made a smile and look at his radio where he speaks from.

"You're all a family, huh?" Hope asked.

"...You can say that." Optimus said. Hope can tell by his voice, he sounds sad. He slowed down a bit so the Autobots will be ahead, so they won't hear a voice from the leader. "Hope, one thing that the Autobots and humans don't know about me is...I once have a mate back at Cybertron." Optimus finally said. "Elita-1 is the name of the femme." Hope made a look of shock. Optimus had a mate from Cybertron years ago? She never knew that. Robots can have feelings of love like humans? They are aliens after all, so that counts to have feelings.

"You...have a mate back home right now?" Hope asked. "How come she's not here with us?"

"She's in peace now." Optimus said. "Before the war at our planet, Black Widow destroyed her. By the surprise...Black Widow wants me to be hers by leaving Megatron." Hope stares at the radio in silence. She had no idea. Optimus was alone since that day. His mate, Elita-1, was killed by Black Widow. Hope felt like crying, this is very depressing by thinking about it in her head. She doesn't want to see or hear Optimus sad about his past life about his mate. No wonder he hates being alone. How could the Autobots not know about this part of the leader's history.

"I'm sorry, Optimus. I...I didn't know that you had a girlfriend then." Hope said. "Why didn't you tell anyone about it?"

"I want someone who understands my life. And you are the first I talk to you about it. But, keep it between us."

"I will keep my lips sealed. I won't tell anyone." Hope said with a smile. "Optimus, I'm sure Elita-1 will be happy for you that you moved on and you are with us now. I bet she is proud of you." Optimus didn't say anything, but he knew that Hope could figure out that he is smiling in his mind. Since Elita-1, Hope is the most trustworthy human since they met, and this time, he will stick by her, she will not get harmed by the Cons or Black Widow. He does not want a repeat.

"Thank you, Hope. I knew I could count on you. You did so much." Optimus said. "If only I could return the debt."

"Oh, you don't have to. I'm fine." Hope said. "I'm glad I could help a friend. I keep promise, and I'm a good listener to understand everything. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"A human friend like you are always there. You saved Bumblebee's eyes, revived our lost comrades, and now you keep a little history between us by promising not to tell a soul." Optimus said. "Thank you for everything." Hope can feel her cheeks burning.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile. Her heart pounds on her chest, she leaned back to the seat and look up at the stars. Optimus caught up with the bots. Hope looked at the radio, she wanted to talk to him more, but she didn't want to distract him while he is driving. Hope still couldn't believe that Optimus had a mate years ago. Elita-1 is a nice name. Wonder what she looks like? Maybe pretty looking for an Autobot. Hope frowned as she thought of something. She loved being around the leader, talking to him, and wanted to stay by him. She loves Optimus. More than just a friend or guardian. A human and a bot will not work that way. They are too different. Hope had this feeling since they talked at the hills of Hope being a Psyche.

_'Could it be just a crush? Or...am I really in love with an Autobot like Optimus? I'm only 13 years old, and Optimus is...I don't know. Many years older than me.'_ Hope thought.

"Hope, are you alright? You are getting quiet." Optimus asked. "You should get recharged. You seem tired."

"I'm fine. I...have a lot in my mind." Hope said. She can't tell him how she feels. Not now. It will ruin everything. The mission is too important right now. Love can't get in the way. Good thing Optimus didn't ask what Hope is thinking about, he knew it was none of his business. "I guess I am getting sleepy." Hope said. "You will wake me when there's something going on?"

"I will warn you. Now, rest." Optimus said. Hope lays down on the seat, and she still in her seatbelt for safety. She looked at the radio with a smile.

"Good night, Optimus." She whispered as she shuts her eyes. Optimus continues to drive behind the bots who are in front of him, driving down the road.  
In Evac, Malam had her hands on the wheel, and Mayu was sleeping in the passenger seat. Malam turned her head to the right to see Ironhide and Ratchet by her. Malam was thinking about her brother's safety back home. Jose survived the attack, but their father and grandmother were killed. Black Widow will pay for that and for killing Mayu's family too.

"You're in silence, Malam." Evac said. "You okay?"

"I'm still depressed about my father and grandmother, Evac. I'm glad that Jose wasn't attacked, but...why did it have to be my father and grandmother? They didn't do anything wrong!" Malam replied, gripping on the wheel, feeling the rage. "Mayu's family were also innocent... Why did that bitch have to kill the innocents?!"

"Easy there, Malam." Evac warned her. "Once we get to Rome, we will destroy her. This time, she will die. The Decepticons will die with her." Malam took a breath to calm down. Evac knows how to calm down his human friend. Whenever she gets angry or depressed, he is the only one who can talk to her to make her feel better before she could lose it.

"I know we will, Evac. All of us will kill them all." Malam said. "They will feel my arrows..." She can hear Evac's chuckle. He loves to hear her talk of trash.

* * *

Around 3 in the morning, everyone and the bots stopped by the grounds to rest for a few hours before moving on. Though, the Autobots are tired of driving for so long and wanted to rest up and then exercise their bodies. The tents were set up with camp fires. William and Robert were by the fire, awake. The two already took the turn of the other two soldiers who needs to keep watch. But, there's Hardcore Eddie coming out one of the tents. He sat next to Robert in silent. He wanted to be up with them, and he couldn't catch his sleep.  
Inside one of the tents, Malam, Mayu, and Hope were sleeping peacefully in their blankets for warmth. Guarding outside their tent is Wheelie and Brains who are sleeping with snores, but not loud enough to wake them up. Heavy steps were approaching, Hope woke up by the sounds of them. She unzipped the tent to take a peek out and saw Bumblebee walking by the tent.

"Bee?" Hope called in a whisper. The Autobots scout turned his head. "Where are you going?"

"I'm...going for a short stroll." Bumblebee said. "Why are you up this late?"

"Well, you kinda woke me up. But, I wanted to come out and make sure..." Hope replied. "Where are the other Autobots? All I see is Evac and Ratchet around."

"Don't worry about them. They're around." Bumblebee replied. "Someone had to keep watch outside the ground we are in." Hope nodded, thinking that Bumblebee made a good point. She went back in the tent and zipped it up. As she went back to her spot next to Mayu, she hears more heavy footsteps. She thought it could be Bumblebee, but she hears Optimus' voice outside the tent. She lays on her blanket and covered herself with the black blanket, listening to the bots' conversation.

"Bumblebee, is everyone asleep? Like Hope?" Optimus asked Bumblebee.

"She was awake by me, but she went back inside the tent." Bumblebee replied.

"Oh. Well, I need to speak with you privately. Come with me." Optimus said. Hope hears them leaving. She would want to follow them, but the soldiers outside will spot her and never let her leave the grounds without protection, so she has to stay put. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
Optimus and Bumblebee were out in the middle of the fields, away from the camp as far as possible. Quails flew out of the dry grass as the bots were walking through. Bumblebee saw his leader stop his tracks, never turned to the scout.

"You okay there, Optimus? You look troubled." Bumblebee asked. Optimus slowly turned to him with a frown.

"Bumblebee, when you are the guardian of Sam, I know now how you feel about the safety." He told him. "Hope is my responsibility from the beginning when I become her guardian, and I will do anything to protect her. And Camron is your responsibility too, but he is not here... He is safe at home."

"I hope you don't mind me about asking this, but..." Bumblebee started. "Why do you bring a youngling like Hope with us? Camron did the right choice to be remain home. I know about Hope's Psyche type. She will be...you know, get killed out there."

"We...are close, Bumblebee. Hope was like my own sparkling." Optimus said. "Same as Camron. Even though, Hope can...be our help of something while we are on the journey." Optimus looks at his metal hands. "She understands me well, and did everything for us. In return, I want to do something for her when the battle was over."

"You're a good friend, Optimus." Bumblebee said, patting Optimus' shoulder. Optimus smiled at him in thanks. So, the bots walked back to the camp by transforming into a truck and a car. They have to rest until 9 in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14: Allies and Foes***

* * *

When everyone woke up when the sun is rising, Malam is walking down the fields with her crossbow with Evac and Hope. Ahead there is a gas station. Seems empty except there is a hot pink motorcycle and a black car. Malam puts away her crossbow and ask Hope if she wants anything from the station. Evac transformed into a car and the girls got in. He took them at the gas station and parked next to the pink motorcycle. Malam and Hope got out and went inside the station to get water and snacks. Coming out is a 16 year old boy with dark rouge brown color, black jacket and jeans coming towards the motorcycle. He took out a bottle of water and began to drink it.

"Ready, Arcee?" He asked the motorcycle. Evac heard that name before. Arcee? The female Autobot? It's been so long since he saw her at the war from Cybertron.

"Whenever you are, Ash. We're getting close to the city where the Autobots are." A female voice replied.

"Arcee? Is that really you?" Evac asked. Ash got off the motorcycle in shock and looked at the blue car. He reached for something from his back pocket until Malam came out with a crossbow, pointing at him with a warning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, kid." She said. "Put away the gun, now. And I will put away my crossbow. We don't want any trouble." Ash gave her a glare, but he didn't put away his pistol. Arcee's voice was heard.

"Ash, it's okay. Evac is my friend. Put away the weapon now." She said. Ash puts his gun back and watched Malam put away her crossbow. Hope came out with a bag. She didn't know what happened, but Evac says that Arcee is one of the bots. Hope remembered that name from last night. Arcee is here from elsewhere, and have a human with her.

"Looks like we have a lot to talk about, my friend." Arcee said. Ash got on her and the girls got inside Evac. "Where's the rest?"

"Just come with us. And, we do need more allies..." Evac said. So, the drive away from the gas station to return to the camp ground.  
It didn't take them long to get there. The tents were packed up. Bumblebee turned to see Evac returning, and there is Arcee following him with Ash. Everyone saw Malam and Hope got out of Evac and he transformed. Ash got off of Arcee and she too transformed.

"Wow, she's so cool!" Hope said with awe. "I've never seen a Autobot girl before." Arcee looked around to see soldiers coming towards her, welcoming her and Ash. Optimus appeared with Ironhide and Sideswipe, and they noticed Arcee.

"Arcee!" Ironhide exclaimed. "It's been some time." Arcee nodded at him.

"Hello, Ironhide. Good to see you again." She said. She looked up at the leader and gave him a nod. "Optimus Prime, it's an honor to see you again as well."

"Welcome back, Arcee. How is your new home in Rhode Island?" Optimus asked, but then he noticed Ash behind her. "And, who is your human friend here?"

"This is Ash Menken. We met back in Rhode Island weeks ago, and he is quite a fighter. His father is a cop, and Ash knows how to use a gun." Arcee said with a smile. Ash came up to Optimus with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Arcee told me all about you and the rest of the Autobots." He said.

"The honor is mine, Ash." Optimus said. "Arcee, we are on our way to Italy in Rome, Black Widow and the Decepticons are there to bring the Unicron back. He will rise in Rome." Arcee made a look of hate. She knows that Black Widow and the Unicron. So, she and Ash decided to join the mission. Before everything was set to go, Hope came to Ash.

"Hey, um, Ash?" She asked as Ash turned to her. "Arcee is your guardian? Does it mean you're a Psyche like me and Mayu?"

"A what?" Ash asked, raising his brow. "Whatever that is, I'm not. I'm just a normal human being." He walked away to get to Arcee. Hope shrugged and went up to Optimus.

"So, Arcee is a Autobot huh? She's awesome, don't you think?" She asked with a smile.

"Quite a fighter, yes." Optimus said with a nod, not looking at her. "She can be a fast one." Hope turned back to see Arcee transforming into the motorcycle.

"Made sense I guess." She said. "It's funny to think that we have newcomers now. Ultra Magnus, and now Arcee, with humans." Optimus transformed into a truck and opened the door for Hope to climb in, but Hope noticed something up in the sky is approaching. "Optimus, look!" She said pointing at the objects. There are Incepticons. Hope got off of Optimus who transformed again as same goes with the Autobots. There is no cover for the soldiers and the teens.

"Stay behind me, Hope!" Optimus ordered as he took out his guns. Hope watched the leader aiming for the bugs that are coming down in speed, shooting at Optimus. Hope used a force field to protect him and herself. Malam aimed her crossbow to one of the bug and shoot it down. Ash used his pistol to shoot them, and Mayu uses her sword to block the bullets by reflecting. Hope wore out the force field and gave Optimus a nod to do his thing. The leader shoots the Incepticons, every single one of them, same goes with the rest of the Autobots and the soldiers. Then one Incepticon leader charges down at Hope.

"Hope, watch out!" Mayu yelled. She threw her sword with her power and stabbed the bot who screamed in agony. Hope uncovered her face and saw the bug moving around, and then die instantly. Mayu took her sword and asked if Hope was okay. Hope looked around, making sure there isn't anymore of those bugs.

"Did we get all of them?" She asked.

"Yep. I don't see anymore of them." Malam said coming by. "I gotta say that was too easy. They're just bugs." Hope came to Optimus who kneeled down to look at her in worry.

"Hope, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. But, are you okay? Good thing I used a force field before you will be down for good." Hope replied with a nod.

"Are you sure you don't feel weak afterwards?" Optimus asked. Hope shook her head in confusion. Optimus studied her a bit. She seems fine for now. She only uses her force field for a few second around her and Optimus. At least it's not too long. That's a good sign there. "I wanted to make sure you are unharmed. Now, we have to keep moving on. We have to get to the carrier that will take us to Europe." Optimus told Hope. He transformed into a truck and let Hope climb in. They all drive off down to the road.

* * *

In Rome, Black Widow walked on the bridge of the colosseum with Igor and Long Legs. Starscream was ahead of with the throne that was made for Megatron and Black Widow. Laserbeak flew down and landed on one of the ruins. Black Widow stepped on the throne and turned to Starscream.

"Where is Megatron?" She asked.

"He will soon be here, my lady." Starscream replied. "Once he gets here, you better remember the deal! Don't betray him like you did last time!"

"Oh please, that was years ago." Black Widow laughed. "And that Optimus Prime is quite a catch. He is starting to grow soft with that Psyche of his." She floated up on her throne, smirking at Starscream who listened in silent. "That human girl will go soon when she arrives. When all of those Autobots get here, they will see hell. Optimus will have his spark broken once more..." Black Widow said.

"You also broken Megatron's! You left him for that Prime!" Starscream said, pointing at her. "You may think that Megatron is a fool, but you're the one who is a fool! Megatron never forgave you for what you did to him!" Black Widow raised her hand up and the purple aura wrapped around Starscream's neck, making him gasp sharply.

"I promise to kill you in seconds!" She growled. "If you ever raise a tone to me again, you will be crushed by me." She threw him down the ruins below her. Starscream held his neck and look up at Black Widow who floats down and placed her hand under his chin. "Don't be mad, Starscream. The fun just begun. The Unicron will rise once Lord Megatron arrives... Together, we will rule all!" She said. She floats up to her throne, watching Starscream slowly getting up, glaring at her with hate. Muffling was heard behind her. Black Widow turned her head a bit and smirked evilly as Soundwave pushed a human boy down on the ground. No other than Camron! He was wrapped in chains and have duct tape over his mouth. Soundwave picked him up by the jacket and place him in front of the throne where Black Widow is sitting, watching him struggle.

"Here is your prisoner you ask for, my lady." Soundwave said with a bow, backing up as Camron got on his knees, muffling. The boy looked up at Black Widow with his emerald eyes. Black Widow came down and kneel down and have her fingers under Camron's chin.

"So, you're the brother of the Psyche." She said. "Not so bright for not joining your sister and the Autobots to get here. Look where you are now. You're with us, the Decepticons." Camron gave her a glare, not showing any fear, but his face is red and his eyes were red from crying of being kidnapped. He regretted it, though. He should've gone with his sister.

"Why do you need this human insect?" Starscream asked. "Megatron will not approve to have a pet!"

"This young boy will be ours until the Psyche gets here. This boy will be our bait to lure her here." Black Widow replied by brushing Camron's hair with her long dark nails, scratching his head that hurts him. "There's something I want from the girl..." Camron shuts his eyes. If only he could contact Hope and the Autobots about this. Coming here is a trap. "Igor! Take this human to the castle where I sleep there. He will be under my watch." Black Widow ordered.

"Of course, Lady Black Widow!" Igor said. He dragged Camron to the bridge, making noises to taunt the poor kid. Laserbeak chuckled. "Get moving, boy!" Igor barked. Laserbeak flew up to guide them out to get to the castle. In Rome, they call it "castel". Black Widow found it strange.

"These humans won't get into my way. They will find a 'place' to stay in." Black Widow said with a chuckle. She took out the blood of Unicron. She trailed her finger up and down on it. "Soon, Unicron. Soon..."

Camron was thrown in the dungeon and the door was shut behind him and the click was heard. Igor locked the door. Camron was free from the chains and he pulled the duct tape off his mouth. He looked through the bar window to see Laserbeak flying Igor back to the colosseum. Camron ran back to the door that is locked, but he slams his hand against it and kicked it.

"Let me out of here!" He cried out. "Let me out!" He growled and had his back against the door and sink down to the ground. "Oh god, I'm so stupid! I should've seen it coming! I should've just go with Hope!" He said in anger. "She's in danger once she comes here with the Autobots. And Black Widow wants something from her. Maybe taking Hope's powers or...kill her." Camron covered his face, not wanting to know what will happen. He got up and found a old mattress on the bed, but he didn't care. He sat on it with a frown, staring at the ground. "I'm waiting for you, Hope. You and the others." He said. "Get here as fast as you can..."


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15: Threat***

* * *

Camron woke up from his nap as he hears a knock, and the door opens. Black Widow stepped in with a smirk and held a key. Igor was beside her. Camron sat up in alarm, Black Widow made a step back and gestured him to get out of the dungeon.

"Would you like to come with me for a fresh air, Camron?" She asked. "And Megatron wishes to meet you at the throne." Not saying a word, Camron got up from the bed and cautiously walk out of the room. Igor jumped to grab one of Camron's hands and cuff them together. Black Widow gently grabbed the back of his neck and guide him down the hall. "No funny business with us, boy." She warned him. "If you try to escape from us, don't even bother. You're far away from where you are."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Camron asked. "I'm not worth it."

"You will see. Megatron will tell you everything you need to know." Black Widow replied. "Be patient, Camron." The boy made a glare, never turning to the evil possess woman.  
They arrived at the colosseum and Camron looked up and saw that the colosseum had been different since he arrived. Insecticons flying around, and above is a warship. Walking on the bridge, below is now an endless pit. Ahead, there is Megatron sitting on the throne as Starscream and Soundwave are with him each side. Camron gulped a bit to see the leader of the Decepticons. Camron stopped in front of the giant bot who smirked and stood up and begin to kneel down.

"Hello, boy. Do you know who I am?" Megatron asked.

"How could I not know?" Camron said with a sneer. "You and the Cons killed my parents! And Serpent bit my sister and make her into a Psyche."

"The Psyche is lucky to be with the Autobots, boy." Megatron said, sitting back to the throne as Black Widow came to hers. "Do you know what will happen to her once she uses too much power? Do you?" Camron stares at him in silent. Megatron continued. "A Psyche with special abilities like your sister can drain a life away slowly. Using it on an Autobot will make a perfect sacrifice..." He said. Camron grew pale. Is he thinking what Megatron is saying? Hope will die?

"Is that why you did this to her?!" Camron yelled. "To make me and the Autobots suffer to lose someone who is dear to us?!"

"We do not want the Psyche to die...yet." Megatron said. "She has something that no other Psyche had. You see, the All Spark was destroyed, but now had been back into pieces somehow and a human femme friend of yours found it. A Psyche can use the All Spark to revive allies that were destroyed here. And that happened, correct?" Megatron exclaimed. Camron made a nod. Hope did revive Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Jazz. But did she also revive the Decepticons as well that were destroyed? Megatron continued to talk. "If the Autobots and humans are looking for it right now...I have it with me." Black Widow took out the All Spark with a smirk. Camron's eyes went wide in shock.

"How did you-?" He started.

"I put the humans to sleep. By my screams." Black Widow said. "Don't even try to take this away. Lay a hand on this, your life will just go to waste." Camron glared at her. Megatron smirked at him.

"You never show your fear, do you?" He asked. "Come here, boy. There is something I want to show you underground." Megatron stood up from his throne and down the steps behind it. Igor pushed Camron down the steps in order to follow Megatron.  
A hidden chamber was created by the Cons. Not made by ruins or anything. The door slides open for Megatron, he steps in and gestured Camron to come inside the room. There is a capsule with a teenage boy inside. He looks like he is 13 or 14. Dark brown hair, and pale skin by the looks of it. Camron came close to the capsule to look at the teen. Is this a clone or just a human that was out there?

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

"He is my creation, boy!" Megatron said. Camron turned to him. "Black Widow and I have created this human Psyche...that is not ready to be awakened."

"I don't get it! Why did you make him for? Just to go after my sister?" Camron asked with a look. Megatron laughed a bit.

"This Psyche has your sister's blood..." He said. Camron turned back to the teen in the capsule, then back at Megatron with slight confusion. What is he talking about? "When Serpent gave the human a bite, he receives blood from her. With her blood, we created this Psyche of our own to destroy with us and Unicron." Megatron said looking at the teenage boy in the capsule. "This Psyche will not be awaken in time." Camron looked at the leader.

"You're saying that this is your Plan B? If the Unicron fails or what?" He asked. Megatron smirked at him. He went over to the door on the left and let Camron walk inside. By his shock, there is a dead Serpent in the glass cell. Megatron took out dark energon and use it to stab Serpent and dark purple aura went around him. Camron took a step back with caution. "What're you doing?!" He asked.

"Behold, boy!" Megatron said with pride as he stepped back. Serpent now moves around with wild hisses and growls, but not the same Serpent that Camron had seen before. The eyes are not red, they are purple. Serpent slithers around in quick pace. "Dark energon like this can bring back the dead." Megatron said. "They can kill anything that moves. Like you, boy." Camron's eyes were filled with fear. This is like the show that he and Hope love to watch, The Walking Dead. But this, it's so different. Robot aliens can be zombies too? Megatron opened the cage and shot Serpent down, killing him. "The test that you have seen is all we could show you. And soon, the Unicron will be revived." He said. Camron gulped a bit as he sees the purple blood pouring out of Serpent's eyes. He was then taken out of the room to return up on the throne. Megatron slowly took out his dark sword with the power of dark energon, and his red orbs glow.

* * *

All of the Autobots and soldiers arrived at the carrier to sail. After hours of driving, they are glad that they could relax in the carrier and no more driving until tomorrow to arrive in Italy.  
The carrier sails off with everyone on board, and the sun was setting. Malam and Evac were in front to watch the sea with the wind hitting the, and Malam's hair was flying behind her. She had her dark brown jacket on and held her crossbow. Mayu arrived beside her with a smile, putting her hair back in a ponytail.

"This is much better than driving." She said. Malam chuckled a bit.

"It is, I have to admit." Evac says. "Feels good to stretch out our bodies and walk around. We just need to warm up."

"Yeah. Still, we maybe in the mission, but it's good that we get to see the world. Maybe sometime, all of us could go to different states and research about them." Malam said. "I always wanted to see what they are like." Mayu turned to see a man with glasses wearing a suit walking to the door with a stern look on his face. He is Theodore Galloway. Most soldiers of NEST really hates him, and the Autobots never gave him a warm welcome after hearing about the Fallen. But by Theodore's face, something was up on the carrier.

In the room with William, Hardcore Eddie, Wheelie, Brains, and Hope are with Theodore who just came in with a look, but he spotted Hope. He isn't being friendly to her right now. Hope never spoke a word to him. But, Theodore spoke, still staring at her with disgust.

"What is this child doing here?" He asked. "This isn't a playground!"

"This is Hope Simmons, Director." William said with a hard look. "She happens to be a Psyche along with Mayu Yagami. The teens are trained and will help us when we get to Italy."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Theodore said. "This is serious shit here! We don't need any kids here!" Wheelie came up to him with his blazing eyes.

"Listen here, you dickhead! Hope can protect us and heal us!" He said. "Besides, she is our friend and really fun! Too bad her brother isn't here with us, he misses out a lot." Hope looked at Theodore with a look, crossing her arms. Wheelie may have stood up to her, but Theodore gave Hope a dirty, hatred look.

"You are a real fool, kid." He said.

"What makes you say that, sir?" Hope asked in a low voice. She is being taunted.

"I heard what happened to your parents." Theodore said, forming a smirk. "Those Cons really know how to upset others like these machines here. You and your brother...hehe. You two are damn lucky." He watched Hope lower her arms in silent. "But, what if you fail? Huh? You are nothing but a foolish girl with those powers. God will be waiting for you up there-" Suddenly, he was punched right in the face by Hope. The man fell on the ground, completely off guard. Hope snarled at him and got on him to pull his tie. "Ahh! Ahh! Get off of me! Get off me!" Theodore cried out, grabbing Hope's hands. William grabbed her arms and Eddie pinned Theodore down as William pull Hope away from him. She is struggling, but she was held by William's hands.

"Hope! Hope! Stop it now!" William said. He took her out of the room. Wheelie came to Theodore with a smirk. Brains came behind him, looking at his upside down face.

"I never saw her pissed off before, but, that's what you get for messing with a Psyche." Wheelie said.

"Mess with her again, we'll throw you out in the ocean. You better hope that you can swim." Brains said with a giggle. The two little robots left the room and Eddie stood there with a glare. Theodore rubbed his face. He really took a punch from a girl.

Hope was sitting on the shoulder of Optimus, staring out the ocean view in silent. Optimus heard what she did to the director, and he is not mad at her about it. Theodore had no right to taunt the child like that. But, he is proud that she stood up for herself, and never let her guard down.

"That was my first time I hit someone, Optimus. But...I have to be honest. He really deserved it." Hope said finally. Optimus' orbs narrowed at her. "He said God is will be waiting for me. Like he wants me to die." Optimus made a glare at the horizon, imagining Theodore saying such a thing to a child like Hope. The man has no heart for anyone. Optimus raise his hand for Hope climb on and let her down next to him.

"Don't believe his words, Hope. No one wants you to die." He told her, bending down to look at her. "I sense a strong spark in you. Your family would want you to be strong for them. Never let any of them down." Hope made a nod and turn back to the horizon. Her brown hair was flying behind her, and she hears Optimus begin to walk away to get to the other Autobots. Hope turned around to follow him and saw Arcee, Ash, Evac, Bumblebee, Malam, and Mayu with a song playing. Hope decided to hang out with them and let Optimus do his own thing.

"Hey, Hope. You okay?" Malam asked as Hope approaches to them.

"I'm fine." Hope replied. Bumblebee turned off the song and bent down to look at her. "What's wrong, Bee?" She asked.

"You're not the only one who hates the director. He's an asshole like the Cons." Bumblebee said. Hope giggled a little. "Hey, Hope. I was wondering. Would you like to sing a song? We could use a good time before tomorrow." Bumblebee asked. Hope crossed her arms, looking at the ground in silent.

"Why?" She asked. "I haven't sing since...I took singing classes since I was 9 years old. How do you I could sing?"

"Your brother." Bumblebee replied. "He told me more about you. You love to sing since you are that age then, and you stopped after you got stage fright and your voice cracked." Hope blushed in embarrassment. "You love hearing tunes I play the last few days, and...I can hear you humming them like you know the songs I play." Bumblebee continued.

"I...I don't think I'm good anymore with my voice. And besides...no one wants to hear." Hope said. Malam smiled at her with comfort.

"We're all friends here." She told her. "C'mon. Just one song. Name it, and Bumblebee will play it for you." Hope is silent. She looked at the Autobots and human friends around her. Just this once, she will do it. After being treated badly by Theodore, she might need some friends who support her. She made and told Bumblebee what she wants to sing.  
Optimus walked back with Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet. They are talking about being on guard for tomorrow. Before Optimus could speak, he hears a singing voice nearby. He turned to see the others around where Hope is with them. She's singing "The Parting Glass".

_"Of all the money that e'er I had._  
_ I spent it in good company,_  
_ And all the harm I've ever done. _  
_ Alas it_ was_ to none but me, _  
_ And all I've done for want of wit. _  
_ To mem'ry now I can't recall. _  
_ So fill to me the parting glass,_  
_ Good night and joy be to you all."_

Malam noticed Optimus and the other two Autobots are listening and watching Hope from behind in silent, she smiled at them and placed her finger over her lips. Hope continued to sing.

_"So fill to me the parting glass, _  
_ And drink a health whate'er befalls. _  
_ And gently rise and softly call, _  
_ Good night and joy be to you all." _

Ash smiled at Hope, and Mayu grinned a bit. Hope really sings good. To Optimus, he never heard Hope sing like this. For a 13 year old, she had a great voice. He liked it. So soft and sweet.

_ "Of all the comrades that e'er I had._  
_ They're sorry for my going away,_  
_ And all the sweethearts that e'er I had._  
_ They'd wish me one more day to stay. _  
_ But since it fell unto my lot,_  
_ That I should rise and you should not. _  
_ I gently rise and softly call,_  
_ Good night and joy be to you all."_  
_Fill to me the parting glass, _  
_ And drink a health whate'er befalls. _  
_ And gently rise and softly call. _  
_ Good night and joy be to you all. _  
_But since it fell unto my lot,_  
_ That I should rise and you should not._  
_ I gently rise and softly call._  
_ Good night and joy be to you all._  
_Good night and joy be to you all." _

As Hope finished, everyone clapped and cheered. Hope smiled at them, blushing. She then noticed Optimus standing there with a smile. She didn't know he was there the whole time.

"That was beautiful." He said to her. Hope smiled at him in thanks.

"That was very good, Hope. You're wonderful." Bumblebee said. "Wish Camron was here to hear your voice! That was very good." Hope thanked everyone and came up to Optimus who bent down.

"You liked it?" She asked. "I didn't know you were there when I sing..."

"You never told me you have a voice to sing like that." Optimus said. "I would like to hear you sing often. If that is alright with you."

"...Sure." Hope said with a smile. "I'm glad you like it." Optimus smiled at her and stood up again.

"All of you, be sure to rest up for tomorrow. We will be in Rome by sunrise." Optimus said, looking at the Autobots who listened and the humans as well. "Megatron and Black Widow were once powerful together, and this time, it will be different to defeat. Never let your guard down."


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16: Betrayal***

* * *

"Prepare to roll out, Autobots." Optimus announced. "The dock is getting near. Rome is hours away and we will make it before anything happens." William and the other soldiers came out armed, and Ironhide followed them with his guns loaded. Seymour shook hands with Malam and Mayu and wish them both luck. He will be remained in the carrier until this is all over. So much for going to Rome to Seymour, but he had to stay and help the other to give away the inventions that Wheeljack made for them. Ratchet came to Hope, kneeling down to her.

"We have come this far, Hope." He told her. "Stay with Optimus at all times. Don't get into our way when something happens, you hear me?"

"But, what if any of you get hurt or-" Hope started, but Ratchet silenced her by raising his hand.

"Please. We...don't want you to be in any danger, Hope. You've done enough for us for the last few days." He said. I know you come here to protect us by using your force fields, but don't use too much of it. Primus knows what could happen to you." He walked away from Hope who stood in silent. Something's in Ratchet's mind, and she knows it.  
The carrier stopped by the dock and everyone and the bots got off. It's close to noon, and Rome was only hours away to drive there. The Autobots and humans must get there. The Autobots are now cars and trucks, waiting for the soldiers to come out, but Hope was remained on the carrier.

"Hope, we're about to roll out. Are you ready?" Optimus asked from the speakers in his truck form.

"I'll be right there, I just need to put on my boots is all." Hope replied. "I'll catch up with you in a bit. Evac and Malam will take me." Optimus drove off with Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide. Malam was by the car of Evac, loading up her crossbow. Just as Hope puts on her boots, she turned and saw Theodore on the phone with someone, but he was talking about a deal. Hope crept up to the building and watch and listen to Theodore speaking on the phone. There's something suspicious about him and about this deal he is having with someone.

"We just arrived here. What do you want me to do now? Kidnap the kid?" Theodore said. "The Autobots are watching her, especially Prime. Seriously, the girl really likes that machine mech. What a fool she is now." Hope snarled as she listened. "You better remember the deal, Black Widow. I don't want to come back home empty handed. I just want the bots like Prime out of my sight, and the kid is on my nerves after what she did to me yesterday." Theodore continued on the phone. Hope listened more until she hears a sound behind her. There's Malam with her crossbow loaded. She slowly approached Theodore with her weapon, aiming at him. Theodore turned and cry out in surprise and dropped the phone.

"You piece of shit." Malam growled pointing her crossbow at him. "You're working with the Decepticons." Slowly, Theodore took out his gun from his pants, pointing at her with a smirk. Hope gasped and came out.

"You girls are so smart!" He laughed. "And as for you, Psyche!" He pointed a gun at Hope with hate. "You punched me and you will gonna regret that! Prime only uses you to come here, don't you know that?" He said. "He never cared about you or humans! After the war is over, the Autobots will leave this planet and never think of us again. They have to kiss the planet goodbye!"

"That's not true!" Hope yelled. "You're the one who hates their goodness and never support them after the work they've done for us! Our world needs guardians like them! We need them! You're wrong about Optimus. He was there for us whenever we need him. Me and my brother are new to this kind of life, and we are part of his life along with the other bots. They have feelings too!"

"Feelings?" Theodore said with disgust. "They are robots! Not humans!" He loaded a gun. "If you are right about them having feelings, let us see if Prime had feelings for this!" He then pulled the trigger, but Hope uses her force field in time. Malam uses her crossbow to whack Theodore on the cheek, making him cry out and fall on the ground. Malam placed her shoe on his chest, pointing at him with a arrow against his throat.

"You son of a bitch. You don't know nothing about them, do you?" She said. "When I met Evac 5 years ago, he was one of the nicest Autobots I have ever met and he was there to protect us in Colorado. And since Black Widow killed my family and Mayu's, the Autobots will help us have revenge! Look at yourself, you are now siding with the Decepticons because you hate us? Why were you working with us? Because of the President?" Theodore gave her a glare. Evac now arrived in car form. "Evac, we're leaving now. This man will be remained behind." She said backing off. Hope got in the car in silent.

"What happened?" Evac asked, but Malam didn't say anything as she got in the driver's seat. So, Evac drove off with the girls inside. Theodore stood up, holding his cheek that is now forming a bruise and had a bit of blood.

"Those bitches..." He growled. An evil chuckle was heard behind him. He turned and found Black Widow floating down towards him with Laserbeak. Theodore backed away a bit in fear when he sees a sight of her.

"You poor, poor fool." Black Widow said shaking her head, circling him as Laserbeak hissed at him. "How could you be so weak? Beaten by those human femmes? Huh? You're a waste of my time."

"No, please! Give me another chance!" Theodore begged on his knees. "Please! I can capture the kid! She won't be expecting it!" Black Widow stares at him in silent. The fear in his eyes give her power. She grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground.

"One more chance and that is it. You better bring the child to us. Do not harm her!" She warned him. "Fail me, you will face death." She dropped Theodore to the ground, who cough and rubbed his throat. Black Widow floats away from him and Laserbeak followed her to return to Rome. Theodore coughed some more and sat up.

* * *

In the mountains, the Decepticons are around the volcano and the purple smoke flies up in the sky. Black Widow and Laserbeak arrived with the dark energon. Black Widow came beside Megatron with her crystal. She raised it above her and smoke around around her and the Cons. Suddenly, lightening zapped down the crystal. Black Widow smirked and threw it down to the volcano.

"Master Unicron. You will rise!" Black Widow said, raising her hands above her. "I sense your revival!" In the purple smoke, glowing eyes appeared, and the mouth. All of the Cons kneeled before Unicron.

"Decepticons. You are all alive. Have you defeated the Autobots?" Unicron said in a deep voice.

"They were defeated in our world, Unicron." Megatron said, looking up at the eyes. "They will be defeated here on this planet known as Earth. Unicron, you will rule with us by using your aid. There are two Psyches coming their way with the Autobots."

"Psyche? Impossible!" Unicron cried out. "What kind are they?"

"Well, we want one of them. She has special powers like using a force field and heal." Megatron said with a smirk. "It costs her life." Unicron made a glare in his eyes in the smoke. Megatron continued. "One of the humans will take her away from the Autobots and bring her here. We need something that is missing for our Psyche we created with her blood. Her spark!"

"That Psyche will die without it. What of the All Spark?" Unicron asked.

"Not to fear, Master Unicron. We took care of it at our throne. It's ours." Black Widow spoke.

"Good. Once the Autobots arrived with humans, I will appear where I can see Prime and face him myself." Unicron said. His eyes and mouth disappeared.

* * *

Driving in the middle of nowhere, the bots were driving straight down the road to get to Rome right away, and they can see purple lightening far ahead. Optimus couldn't help but to feel something odd about it. There's something about that lightening out there. By the mountains, Hope was in the driver's seat quietly, looking out the window, thinking about Theodore's betrayal. When she and Malam explained everything to the soldiers and the Autobots, they were furious, even Optimus. And Theodore was wrong about him, Optimus would never use Hope and leave her behind for Cybertron.  
Something caught Hope's eye when there is something or someone suspicious running in the cave with a Decepticon. Hope told Optimus to stop and honked the horn to make the Autobots pull over. Just as Hope got out of the truck and look at the cave ahead of her. She doesn't know why, but she felt something strange in her body. Before she could walk any further, Optimus spoke from the speakers.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a tone. "What did you see, Hope?"

"I saw a Con going inside with...someone in that cave over there." Hope replied by pointing. "And...my body was reacting to something in there for some reason." William came beside her with a serious look. "Should we go and follow them inside? They could have plans." Hope asked the soldier.

"No way. It's not part of the mission, Hope." William said. "It will be too risky to do so. C'mon. We must keep moving." He went back to the military car as Hope got inside Optimus' truck. She kept eyeing on the cave.

"We cannot waste any time for this, Hope." Optimus said from the speakers. "The Decepticons can't win this battle."

"...I know." Hope said quietly. So, they drive off. Hope looked at the radio in silent. She had her hands on the wheel and sighed.

"Something's troubling you." Optimus spoke. "What's the matter?" Hope looked at the radio again. She remembered the story that Optimus told her about Elita-1. Feelings for Optimus made her feel...guilty. She held him back because of those feelings... But Optimus did not know about that. "Hope?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus...have you...fall for a human girl since you got here? Is it really possible?" Hope asked finally, trying not to reveal anything from her. The Autobot leader was silent. "I know it's a stupid question to ask. I wanted to know if you ever moved on before...we met and all."

"Never fall for a human femme." Optimus replied. "I know human females are stunning creatures on this planet, but we could never reveal ourselves to them or bother to fall for them ever. We are too different." Hope bit her lower lip. "Why made you ask such a thing?" Optimus asked.

"...I don't know." Hope lied. "I guess I've been seeing too many movies lately. Just...pretend you never hear the question." She heard Optimus hummed in suspicion, but didn't demand the truth. Hope crossed her arms and sighed lightly. Now that was out of her system. She got her answer, and she knew that was coming to her. She's not hurt or anything, just knew what to expect an answer like that.


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17: Capture***

* * *

Only an hour away to Rome, Hope felt a strange feeling again in her body. But she had to ignore it. Rome is getting near. Yet, she couldn't help but to wonder whatever happen to Theodore Galloway now since he's been abandoned like that. He could be in the carrier with Seymour and the others. Thinking about that man makes Hope snarl in hatred. How dare he taunt her about her family like that before, and her could die out there. What an asshole.  
Most likely, Hope thought about her aunt, uncle, brother, and cousin. They probably figure out where she is now since the first day when they woke up one morning. Judy could be crying, Ron would be worried sick as hell, Sam could try to get her back somehow, and Camron is alone and sad without her. Hope feels bad. She left him behind because he decided not to come along.

"Optimus! We picked up something out in the fields!" Ironhide's voice said from the speakers. "Pull over!" Optimus pulled over, same goes with the rest of the Autobots. Hope got out of the truck, and went by Ironhide who transformed. What did he find out here? There's nothing in sight. "Something familiar is out in the grass, Prime. We must check it out." Ironhide said. Optimus transformed along with the others. He turned to Hope and told her to stay put, which made her frown a bit. Suddenly, a voice was heard from the street. Hope and others turned and found Sam running towards them.

"Sam?" Hope called. She ran towards him. "How did you get here?!" Sam stopped in front of her, panting.

"You...you have to come home right now!" Sam said with a look. "What the hell are you thinking coming all the way here? Huh? I'm lucky I found you before all of you went to Rome."

"Wait a minute!" Hope said. "If you're here, where's Camron?"

"What? Isn't he with you?" Sam asked in confusion. "He's not home either." Before Hope could even react to this, a giant net flew out from the sky. Optimus noticed this and ran towards Sam and Hope and got captured instead. Sam and Hope backed away fast and found Optimus on the street with a net that now electrocutes him.

"Optimus!" Hope cried out. Sam looked up and found Black Widow floating down with a smirk. William and the rest of the soldiers got their guns out, aiming at her. Malam aimed her crossbow at her. Mayu gripped on her sword with hate. Ash got his gun out. Hope watched Black Widow land on the street in front of Optimus.

"Since that Autobot leader was captured instead, I think it's a better plan than capturing you." She said. Hope snarled at her. "I'm impressed that you made it this far, Psyche. If you want your Autobot friend to live, then you're almost there. Meet me at the colosseum. We will be waiting for you."

"If it's me that you really want, then why don't you just take me right now and let Optimus go!" Hope said. "I'll do anything!" Black Widow chuckled.

"You sound just like Elita-1. She said the exact same thing decades ago. But this time, it's so different with you." Black Widow grabbed the net and a dark portal appeared below her and Optimus who continued to struggle. "See you soon, Psyche." She said and disappeared.

"What a bitch." Eddie said.

"We're nearly there. We have to leave now." Evac said. "Optimus needs us there. We'll go after him ourselves. It wouldn't be a good idea for Hope to go there alone." But, Hope went to the fields where Ironhide is standing. He stood next to the item where he picked up from not to long ago. A Matrix. Hope picked it up and it glows inside. Ironhide kneels down to look at the Matrix.

"Another Matrix? Optimus has one in him." He said. Hope looked up at him. "Hold onto that. We may need it out there." Ironhide said. Hope nodded. Sam got inside Bumblebee, and Hope hopped inside. Malam and Mayu went into Evac. They are on the road now. Rome is waiting.

* * *

In the dark underground lair, Optimus was chained of bolts. Once he tried to pull them, he gets electrocuted. He's not injured, but still hurt from the shock. What did Black Widow want from him and Hope? Hope could get killed once she is here. Optimus felt very guilty of bringing her into this. Ratchet was right.

"Hope...forgive me." Optimus said, shutting his orbs.

"She will." A female voice said from the shadows. Optimus opened his optics. Black Widow came out with a smirk. "Once she comes here with no back up, she will forgive you. She will be with Primus soon." She said, making Optimus glare at her. "Now this feels familiar, doesn't it? I captured you back in Cybertron, and Elita-1 came to rescue you. Instead, she faces fate...right in front of you own optics."

"You hurt Hope, I promise I will kill you and Megatron myself." Optimus growled. Black Smirked and back away, footsteps were heard. Purple optics were seen in the dark. A giant robot with cliff armor body and long thorns on his head, and a giant sword as his hand. Optimus knew who that was. "Unicron..."

"Good. Your memory never leaves you." Unicron said. "It has been quite some time, Prime."

"You come here to rule this world along with the Decepticons?" Optimus asked with a glare. "There is no reason to be along side them, Unicron."

"Wrong, Prime." Unicron spoke. "I want your Psyche. She has something I want." Before Optimus could speak again, Unicron disappeared along with Black Widow. Hope is in terrible danger now. Unicron could kill her. Optimus sends a signal to the Autobots, telling them a message in mind. Hope had to be away from this madness.

* * *

Camron yawned on his bed in the cell of his. He had a hard time sleeping these days now. His stomach is growling, and he had dark circles around his eyes. Voices were heard outside his cell door. Sounds like Igor and Long Legs. Camron was beside the door to listen to the conversation. Long Legs deep voice was heard.

"The Autobots were drawing near, and the girl is all we need by Black Widow's request." He said.

"What about the leader of theirs? What can we do with him?" Igor asked. "The girl will have to seek him, correct?" Camron made a confused look. Don't they mean Optimus? He's here? Camron did not know about that.

"He will be finished. We need his Matrix and destroy it. He won't be alive..." Long Legs said. The little Cons left the door, continue talking. Camron bit his lip, thinking. Optimus is held hostage. Camron had to help him somehow. But, he needs to find out where Optimus is held at.

"Psst!" A voice hissed from outside the window cell. Camron froze. A voice is heard. "Hey, kid! You up there?" Camron cautiously went up to the cell window and look down below to see twin robots. One is brick red, and the other is green. They seem short. Who are they? They don't look like Decepticons. They both have blue optics. Possibly Autobots.

"Are you Camron Simmons?" A red bot asked.

"...Yeah." Camron replied. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Skids, and this is Mudflap." A green bot replied. "We're here to get you out of here, little man."

"Our boss is locked up below the colosseum out there." Mudflap said. "You're the only one who knew where to go. Megatron, Black Widow, and Laserbeak ain't there right now. You in or out?" Just as Camron thought, they are Autobots. They look silly, but they can help. Camron accepted the offer and backed away from the wall as one of the twins shot the wall. Camron was in the corner and saw Mudflap climbing up, looking at him. "Get on, kid! We ain't have the time to get to know each other!" He said. Camron rushed over to him and climbed on the shoulder and Mudflap jumped down. Camron got on the ground as the twins transform into cars. Camron got in Mudflap.

"We came all the way from Russia after hearing that Unicron came back." Skids said. "You seen him yet, kid?"

"No, I haven't. All I know is that we have to save Optimus and help my sister who is on her way with the Autobots." Camron replied, looking at the green car before he shuts the door. He hears Mudflap from the radio.

"We better hurry, Camron. Or the bad cons come back home." He said. Camron nodded and put a seatbelt on. They drove off to get to the colosseum.


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18: Arrival/Rescue***

* * *

"All right, we're here!" William said by looking at the city of Rome. "The Decepticons will be stopped and Black Widow is the main one we have to look out for." While the Autobots and soldiers were listening to William, Hope took out a gun and load it, and strap the knife on her thigh under her black skirt. She had to rescue Optimus before anything bad happens to him. She thought about the story of Elita-1. Hope could not let her down, and would want Optimus to be rescued by a close friend or mate. Either way, Hope will be willing to do anything to save the leader of the Autobots.

"Hope, you seriously up for this?" Malam asked, holding her crossbow.

"Of course, I am." Hope replied, grabbing a mini backpack, putting a Matrix inside. "Optimus need us...including me. I've lost my parents, and I won't let those Decepticons finish off our leader." She gripped on the gun with a look. "This is our fight. I'm doing this for my family. And for a friend I've heard..." Before Malam could say something, Hope walk pass her to be by Sam and Mayu. Malam knew that Hope was right. Decepticons killed her parents, and Black Widow killed Malam's family, but her brother was spared, and Malam will have her revenge on Black Widow.

"We will kill them all, Malam. All of us." Evac said behind her. "Earth is depending on us. Our ancestors are watching."

"I can feel them." Malam said with her eyes shut. "My father taught me so much, and now...he will watch us fight for him and for my family. And Evac..." Malam turned to look up at her Autobot friend with a smile. "You were always there for them. And for me. You're not just a friend or a guardian to us. You're our family." Evac gave her a smile. He kneeled down.

"I feel the same way, Malam. I look at you like you are my sister. We work together, and we are close." Evac told her. Malam took his giant hand and hugged it. Hope, Mayu, and Sam watched with smiles. But, Ash turned away with a frown. He doubt if Arcee had family love for him, but she never shows it whenever she is there.

"Okay! Let's move! We don't have time to waste!" William spoke returning to the car. So, the Autobots turn into cars and trucks as humans jump inside them. A war is ahead of them. They must win...

* * *

Unicron, Black Widow, and Megatron stood in front of the capsule where their Psyche is in. Unicron requested Megatron to awake him now since everything was according to plan since the Autobots haven't arrived yet like they never bother to. Black Widow pressed the button, and the sound was heard. The liquid was draining from the capsule, and the teenage boy sat on the platform, and the glass disappeared around him. He slowly opened his eyes, that are crimson, and he looked up at Black Widow, Megatron, and then Unicron who watched in silent. The Psyche's dark brown hair was short, but his half of the face was covered by his bangs. On his pale skin, there are gray marks, and a Decepticon tattoo on his left arm.

"Very impressive creation." Unicron said. "Does this have a name?"

"No." Black Widow replied. "But, I do have one in mind. His name will be...Cyrinn." The boy blinked at her, and looked at Megatron who stares back at him.

"Not capable to speak yet. He will in time...but he soon will be capable to fight against his match out there." Megatron said. "Hope won't stand a chance against our Psyche." The boy, Cyrinn, moved his hands and looked at them in silent. He can feel energy running through him. In his mind, he couldn't do anything until a order was given by his creators. "Black Widow, you decent the Psyche. And bring him up on the throne. We would want to test him..." Megatron said walking away. "Unicron, there is one human boy we've imprisoned for quite some time now. Do you wish to bring him out?"

"A human?" Unicron asked. "Make sure he is on chains. He will still be yours until the time has come for him." Megatron made a nod with a smirk and walk out of the room and Unicron disappeared. Black Widow was left alone with Cyrinn.

"Come, Psyche. I have suitable clothing that humans wear just for you." She said taking out her hand. Cyrinn had his legs stretched out and his arms. He could barely try to get up. Black Widow told him to gather his strength to try to walk for the first time. Cyrinn stood and Black Widow walked away so he could follow her.

* * *

Optimus opened his optics after hearing a door open. It could be Black Widow or Megatron, but no one came in. Yet, he hears footsteps that's too light for a Con. Couldn't be Black Widow either. Optimus had the lights on from his headlights to search for someone who came in all silent. But, the chains become loose and the bolts disappeared, and Optimus is free. Who let him go? With caution, he had his sword out, still searching with his headlights. Then, he spotted Skids and Mudflap on the left.

"Twins? How did you-?" Optimus asked, but really shocked to see them here in Rome. He hasn't seen them since the battle in Egypt. The twins smirked at their leader.

"Long time no see, Prime! We're here to rescue you, man!" Skids said. Optimus puts away his weapon.

"And we're not alone. Your human friend was here before us." Mudflap said. Camron appeared with a smile, looking at Optimus who stared back in shock.

"Before you ask, we have to get out of here. Megatron might be coming soon." He said. Optimus made a nod and begin to transform into a truck and opened the door, letting Camron in. The twins transformed into cars and follow Optimus out of the door to escape the dark lair. Driving as quick as they could to get out, they can hear roars echoing the tunnels. Camron turned to look out the window and saw a police car with sirens and lights flashing. Barricade. He's coming up the twins fast. The twins are trying to block the Decepticon, but Barricade transformed and about to shoot them. Camron went back in the truck with fear and look at the radio where Optimus could speak from. "We got company, Optimus! What do we do?" He asked.

"Don't panic. We have to let the twins handle this. Trust us on this." Optimus replied. "Hold on tight, Camron. I'm going to transform, you will hang on tight. It's the only way to break a way out." Camron didn't blink, but he nodded and brace himself for this. This will be like a roller coaster ride. Barricade was drawing near and about to fire, then Optimus transformed and Camron felt himself flying out of him, but he hangs on his chest as Optimus shoots Barricade and then the wall. Grabbing Camron, the Autobot leader ran out an Barricade growled and about to contact Megatron about the escape of Optimus and Camron. The twins, however, jumped on him, pounding them, saying insulting names to him.  
Camron sat on the ground with pants. Now that was rush he experienced. Optimus could see a colosseum ahead of him and buildings have been swarmed by Insecticons, and Decepticons guarding one place to another. Camron climbed on the rock to look at the brutel view.

"Where's the others? Where's Hope? Is she okay?" Camron asked.

"They are close. And Hope is fine." Optimus said. "Camron, I want you to stay here. This area is the safest." He told him. "I will have Bumblebee to find you here along with Hope." Transforming into a truck, he took off as Camron climbs down the rock. He will have to wait for his sister to come along. Good thing she is okay. But, she is in danger after what Camron had seen and heard so far from Megatron. If only Camron could help out the crew.

"After this is all over, I'd stay home for weeks to sleep." He said to himself.

* * *

"What do you mean Optimus escapes with a boy?!" Megatron yelled at Starscream. Soundwave was beside him who also witnessed by seeing Optimus escape with Camron not too long ago.

"Master, there are also two Autobots here. Skids and Mudflap." Starscream said trying to calm Megatron. "Barricade is with them right now to take care of them. The twins are weak enough to fight against us." Just then, Laserbeak flew down to Soundwave and looked at his master.

"The Autobots have arrived, and the girl is with them." He said. "Shall we open fire?"

"Only at the Autobots, pet." Megatron said with a smirk. "Bring the Psyche girl to me...alive. As for Optimus...he belongs to Unicron. Understand?" The Cons gave him a nod and took off with Laserbeak. Black Widow appeared beside Megatron and Cyrinn came out with a black long sleeve shirt with a v shape. Black jeans with a silver belt. And black boots. "Ah, Cyrinn. A perfect look." Megatron said with a smirk, making his creation look up at him with his red eyes.

"Cyrinn, show your master your weapon." Black Widow ordered. Cyrinn stuck his hand out and darkness appeared around and a dark blade appeared in his hand with a blue crystal in the middle of the handle.

"A dark blade." Cyrinn finally spoke in a teen, but with a bit of distorted. "It can take away all the power from Hope's body. I can have what she has soon."

"Excellent!" Megatron chuckled. "You will be the strongest Psyche than that girl." Cyrinn slowly formed a smirk, and his eyes glow.


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19: City Insect Battle/Meeting***

* * *

In the city of Rome, the soldiers and the Autobots ran down the streets until they saw Insecticons flying around and change towards them. Malam took out her crossbow and shot one of them in the eye and make it fall in agony. The soldiers were shooting the Insecticons, and the Autobots got in front to defend them as they shoot the bugs. Bumblebee transformed into a car and told Hope to get in and find Camron. Hope was shocked when she heard her brother's name and he is here the whole time. Sam wanted to come along with Hope and Bumblebee. So they drove off to get to the spot where Camron was at by Optimus.  
Malam ran along with Robert, William, and Eddie to get inside one of the buildings to take cover. Mayu is with Ash, Arcee, Ratchet, and Jazz to fight off the rest of the Insecticons. Arcee blocked the attack of the Insecticon who tries to shoot Ash, and she grabbed it and tore it to pieces. Mayu swings her sword around to slice the bugs around her and uses her power to throw the sword against them.

"Nice, Mayu!" Ash said with a grin. Mayu smiled in thanks. Ash turned towards Ratchet. "Ratchet, where's Optimus?"

"He's on his way. But, he said not to get near the colosseum where the Decepticons were held." Ratchet replied. "We have to make sure Hope isn't anywhere near it either. She's with Bumblebee and Sam right now to find Camron who was here before we arrive."

"When do we attack them?" Mayu asked, gripping her sword. Before Ratchet could reply, Laserbeak flew up in the air with a roar. He charges down at Mayu who blocks him with her sword and about use her psychic powers to throw him off, but to no avail. Laserbeak clawed at Mau's shoulder, making her scream in agony. Ash shoots Laserbeak in the head, making the bird scream and fell on the ground. Ash stomped the body with his shoe.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked. Mayu panted a bit and held her shoulder that started to bleed. The gash is deep. Ratchet bent down towards her to study the injury.

"Mayu, you must step out of this one. Your injury is serious." He told her, but Mayu shook her head.

"No. I can't quit." She said. "I'm fine. Hope will heal me when she gets back with Sam and her brother." She said.

"But Hope can't-" Ratchet stopped as he sees a giant bot appearing before him and the others. "...By the All Spark..." He gasped. Unicron stood and look down at Ratchet with a glare.

"Where is Prime?" He commanded.

"Why would you know?!" Ash snapped. Unicron raised his left arm and about to hit the Autobots and two humans, but they all dodged out of the way. Ash held Mayu close to protect her from any harm from this strange robot made out of ruins. "Remind me not to anger bots like him." Ash said. Mayu looked at him with her eyes half lidded.

"You have to run. I'll be okay here." Mayu told him. "We can't hide from anyone like Unicron or the Cons. Earth depends on us." Ash nodded and left her by the car and went up to Arcee who shoots Unicron all she could with Ratchet and Jazz. But, Unicron isn't indeed in pain by anything this far. Normal attacks or weapons didn't seem to effective.

"My design is flawless, Autobots." Unicron said.

"Damn, we need our leader! Where is he?" Jazz asked in anger. Just then, an steel-tip arrow flew up to Unicron's right eye, making him yell in agony. Malam is on top of the building with the soldiers. She shot another arrow at Unicron by getting his left eye, but missed. Malam cursed and loaded another until she sees raising his arm to strike her away, but she and the soldiers ran out of the way, but the top was destroyed by Unicron's arm, making them fall down in the building.

"Oh shit!" Ash cried out.

"I got this!" Jazz says as he ran in the half destroyed building to help the humans inside. Unicron turned around and saw a certain yellow car ahead of him, driving to the point. Unicron made a snarl.

"A Psyche is with the Autobot scout!" He said. He then disappeared. Ash realized who Unicron is referring to. He's after Hope and the others out there. He ran up to Arcee and told her to take him to Bumblebee and the others. After Arcee transformed into a motorcycle, Ash hopped on and drove off in full speed. Mayu leaned against the wall of the building, holding her bleeding shoulder. She looked at Ratchet and Jazz who are helping Malam and the soldiers to get out of the building, and she ran off with her sword to follow Arcee and Ash.

* * *

Camron found Bumblebee pulling up, Hope and Sam got out and went up to him with embrace. Bumblebee transformed and knelt down. Camron looked at Hope with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"And I'm glad you're okay, Camron. They didn't hurt you, did they?" Hope said. Camron shook his head. "Good thing you rescued Optimus with those...twins. Do you know where Optimus went?"

"No. He left me here to go in the city to meet you guys out there, but I guess he sent you, Sam and Bumblebee." Camron said.

"Well, at least we're in the safe place to-" Sam was cut off when growling and hissing was heard nearby. Bumblebee took out his guns, making a glare to see rusty, but yet a purple-eye Decepticon. Camron bit his lip. He remembered what Megatron showed him about the dark energon bringing back the dead.

"It's a zombie." He said. "Bumblebee, kill it! Make sure you shoot it in the head!" Bumblebee was about to pull fire when the zombiecon charges at him and the humans. Bumblebee jump at it to pin it down, but the zombiecon growled some more and kicked Bumblebee off of it. Hope uses her force field to protect herself, Camron and Sam. The zombiecon hits the field fast with its fists. Bumblebee shot it in the head, making the zombiecon fall on the ground. Purple energon liquid pours out of the head. Hope covered her mouth with one hand.

"What was that...?" She asked in a shaky voice. "Camron, how did you know about this?" Camron sat on the rock.

"Megatron showed me about it and...the dark energon can bring back the dead. Only the Cybertronian. He shows me the body of Serpent and...it's not very pretty to see. I would call them zombiecons because...you know...they are zombies." Camron says. "And Hope, there's something you should know. Megatron and Black Widow created a Psyche. With your blood that Serpent held when he bit you."

"...What?" Hope asked in shock. "A Psyche like...me?"

"It's a boy around our age." Camron said. "Don't be fooled, because when I saw him, he looks like human, but...I can tell that he can be nasty like the Cons." Hope turned away to look at the ground in silent. A Psyche created with her own blood...could it mean that this Psyche is her...brother? Possibly, but she doesn't know for sure. Camron spoke again to get his sister's attention. "Hope, I know you want to help the Autobots and everybody, but...I really think it's best if we stay away from this war. Black Widow is hunting you. I don't want you to get...hurt." He said. "You're my little sister and...I don't want to lose you like we lost our parents."

"Camron's right, Hope. I came here to get you guys back home, but now we're stranded here. We have to stay safe from this war. You're gonna get yourself killed out there." Sam said. "Optimus would want you to stay safe. He couldn't risk losing someone...like you." Hope was about to protest until she heard a click of the gun behind her and Camron. Sam looked up and gasped a bit. Bumblebee aimed his gun at someone or something. Hope and Camron turned to see Theodore there with a gun in his hand, pointing at Hope.

"You again..." Hope said in a low voice.

"You finally made it." Theodore said with a smirk. "Megatron and Black Widow were waiting for you to show up. Since you come in one piece, why don't you come with me and meet them? Heard that you never met Lord Megatron yet." Hope took out her gun to point at him, but Sam lowered it so things won't get nasty. "That is, of course, you want your precious guardian to live out there." Theodore said.

"You're a sick man, you know that?" Hope says with a look.

"What is going on here?" Camron asked, all confused about this conversation.

"Still, if I want to come with you to meet the Cons, what's in it for me?" Hope asked. Theodore puts away his gun in his pants, holding up his hands.

"Peace?"

"...Is that the excuse?" Hope asked.

"Maybe." Theodore replied. Hope held up her gun again with a glare. "If you have the guts to shoot me, well go ahead. What are you waiting for?" Hope looked up at Bumblebee who continues to point his gun at Theodore. In case there are tricks, she will have to bring Bumblebee along. No matter what Theodore says, Bumblebee had many ways to come along.

* * *

After driving to the colosseum, Theodore and Hope got out of Bumblebee and walk up to the colosseum as Bumblebee transformed and have his guns ready. Hope had her gun against Theodore's back, making him lead in the place as Bumblebee was following behind. Walking inside along the bridge, on the throne, there is Megatron with Black Widow. Starscream and Soundwave was with them, noticing Theodore with Hope and Bumblebee. Starscream was about to fire at Bumblebee, but Black Widow raised her hand to stop him from doing so. Coming out is Cyrinn. Hope felt the same feeling again when she sees him there. It could be a Psyche that Camron was talking about. He looks nothing like Hope at all. No resemblance or anything. He looks...dark.

"So, you decided to come along, but you brought your Autobot pet." Black Widow said. Bumblebee would growl, but he knew it would anger her and she will scream at him. He remained silent. "Let our human pet go, and come to us alone. Your Autobot friend will be remain behind. Don't worry, he won't be harmed. Just as long he doesn't try anything funny." Black Widow said. Hope steps away from Theodore and puts away her gun. After the director went up next to the throne, Hope calmly walk towards the throne and stopped in front to look up at the leader of the Decepticons.

"You must be Megatron." She said.

"And you must be the Psyche I have heard from, my dear." Megatron said with a dark chuckle. "Meet our Psyche we created. Cyrinn." He gestured to the teenage boy who gave Hope a nod, but a smirk on his face. Hope glared at him. "Your Autobot leader is really a disappointment, girl. All he cares is protecting humanity and never wanted to destroy with me years ago. We could make Cybertron so new..." Megatron said. "But when Primus chose Optimus...I turned my back on him then."

"Primus?" Hope asked.

"Our creator. Like a God. Primus chooses a bot to be a Prime. And didn't Optimus tell you that he is not always a Prime?" Megatron replied. Hope shook her head. "His real name before he became a Prime, is Orion Pax."

"Orion...Pax?" Hope repeated slowly. Megatron made a nod and smirked.

"I was once named Megatronus." He said. "Optimus and I have been on separate ways since that day when he became a Prime like Sentinel. And he found himself a mate, Elita-1." Black Widow shuts her eyes when Megatron brought up the name of the deceased Autobot. "Such a shame that she is offline..." Megatron said, narrowed his red optics at Black Widow.

"Let me guess...you wanted to be a Prime instead of Optimus, don't you?" Hope asked. Megatron snarled at her. Black Widow floats down to get in front of Hope and place her hand on her cheek.

"Let's get to the topic, Psyche." She said. She turned to Cyrinn who came towards them with a blade. Hope had her eyes widened. Bumblebee couldn't take it anymore. He started to fire at Black Widow and Cyrinn. Starscream and Soundwave started to shoot Bumblebee, but the Autobot scout transformed into a car and let Hope hop inside to leave the colosseum.

"After them! Bring back the girl!" Megatron roared throughout the colosseum. Starscream and Soundwave started to go after Bumblebee and Hope. Black Widow growled and about to run off, but Megatron stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Going after what we need, Megatron!" Black Widow said, floating away from him. She ran off, leaving Megatron and Cyrinn. The Decepticon leader growled and looked at Cyrinn.

"Cyrinn, your time is now to attack the Autobots and humans! Go!" Megatron ordered. Cyrinn gave his creator a nod and ran off with a blade. Megatron transformed and flew off to find Unicron. Theodore was left behind. Most Decepticons are out in war to fight. He'd rather stay put for safety's sake.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Bee." Hope said in her seat. "I don't know what I will do if I don't have any help."

"Glad you told me to come along." Bumblebee said. "We have to get to Sam and Camron to the point." Hope stares at the window to see explosions in the city, but she sees Devestator in the plaza, sucking objects in like a vacuum. What's more terrifying to see is that Sideswipe and Ironhide were holding on the ground from being off the ground.

"Bumblebee, look! Ironhide and Sideswipe needs help!" Hope said. "We have to do something!"

"I'll get there when I drop you off-" Bumblebee said, but Hope took out a gun. "Whoa! Hope, you're not gonna come with me, are you?"

"I have to help my friends, Bee. Now, let's go!" Hope said with a look. Bumblebee tried to protest and pull over, but he knew he needs the help. Hope could use her force field on Ironhide and Sideswipe. Bumblebee uses all the speed to get down the plaza and transformed and Hope flew out and begin to shoot Devestator to make him stop trying to bring in the two Autobots. Bumblebee caught her and place her down and shoot Devestator. Ironhide and Sideswipe began to shoot inside the mouth of the Decepticon and Hope uses a forcefield around her and the Autobots. Devestator begin to explode as the bullets were inside the mouth. The Decepticon fall on the ground.

"Good timing, Bee!" Sideswipe said with a grin. "Nice field, Hope."

"Thanks. You two okay?" Hope said.

"We are. Now, we must help the others." Ironhide said.

"Wait a minute, what about Optimus? Did you see him yet?" Hope asked.

"Before Devestator arrived, he left to find Unicron." Sideswipe said. "Now, come on. You're coming with us." Starscream jumped down and strike Sideswipe away.

"Just dropping in." He said with a chuckle. Ironhide was going to shoot him, but Starscream jumped on him to fight him. Hope was grabbed by Bumblebee's hand. Sideswipe told Bumblebee to get Hope out of here and he and Ironhide will take care of Starscream. So, Bumblebee transformed into a car and Hope got inside and drove off in full speed.

"We're targets, Bee." Hope said. "The Decepticons want me."

"Let's get out of the city to meet back with Sam and Camron." Bumblebee said.

"What about Optimus?" Hope asked with worry. "He could be in danger!"

"Sideswipe said he's looking for Unicron, so he is fine." Bumblebee said. "Trust me. I know our leader too well. He can always come around to help, but the main job always comes first." Hope sighed and crossed her arms.

"I hope you're right, Bumblebee."


	20. Chapter 20

***Chapter 20: Mayu's 'Farewell'...***

* * *

"Arcee, we got Cons ahead of us!" Ash says as he rides and Arcee pulled over and let him off to see Shockwave and Bonecrusher there on the stone staircase of the museum behind them. Arcee got her cannons out and ready to fire at them, but she sees Black Widow land on the steps in front of the Decepticons. But she isn't the only one who arrived. Mayu was a few feet away from Ash and Arcee behind them, along with her sword. She slowly walk towards the steps in a weak trance as her shoulder had finally stopped bleeding when her had her hand over it.

"Lady Black Widow, where is the main Psyche?" Bonecrusher asked. "We need her now!" Black Widow raised her hand at him. Right now, she had to deal with this Psyche, Mayu, for now.

"Hello, Psyche. You are very weak than the other one we saw recently." Black Widow taunted. "Why are you a Psyche anyway?" Mayu stood between Ash and Arcee with a glare. "You know our little Serpent bit you because he thought you were born to be one, but...it's an accident. Besides, you already waste your time being here with these Autbots...like Ultra Magnus." Black Widow said.

"I am a Psyche, but...not the one you are looking for, Black Widow." Mayu said. "I'm glad I am one of them, because...I wouldn't be here with new friends and Ultra Magnus was there for me whenever I needed him when we live in Japan." Ash made a smile at her. Mayu smiled back at him. Black Widow made a snarl of disgust.

"You humans aren't like the Autobots! How can you both be so close so fast?! It is like forbidden love!" She said.

_**If you're still alive, under the sea,  
I'll cut off both my legs and become a fish.  
If you come close enough for me to fall into the depths,  
I'll become a shadow, wandering the endless darkness.  
**__**  
**_"All of us are like a family!" Ash replied with a look. "Me and Arcee were close like brother and sister! I had the best time of my life with her around. She is always there for me, to protect me!" Arcee looked at her human partner in silent. Black Widow watched them in silent. She slightly turned to Shockwave and Bonecrusher and told them to leave the humans and Arcee to her. The two cons left to get to the city. Arcee aimed her cannons at Black Widow, getting ready to fire at her.

"Let's see how close you really are, humans!" Black Widow said as her eyes glow as she floated up. Arcee began to fire at her, but Black Widow dodged the bullets and charged at her with a kick. Arcee was thrown backwards with a powerful force. Ash took Mayu's hand to make a run for it, but Mayu pulled away from him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Mayu, come on! We have to get some help!" Ash said. "Arcee's got this!"

"No. I have to fight this for Hope..." Mayu said, gripping her sword. She turned to face Black Widow who floats above her. "Face me, you monster! One on one!"

"Very well, Psyche. Have it your way." Black Widow said with a smirk. "You will die with you friends soon and be reunited with your family from your home."  
_**  
Entrancingly drifting in the air, my shimmering haze,  
I only remembered the days that weren't granted to us.  
You're not here.  
I know that. I know that.**_

Mayu screamed and swung her sword at Black Widow with her psychic powers to reach her, but Black Widow grabbed the blade and spin around with Mayu and threw her on the ground. Ash growled and took out his gun to shoot Black Widow on the shoulder, making her yell. She turned to him and began to scream at him. Luckily, the scream didn't reach him when Mayu's sword sliced Black Widow's stomach, making her yell in agony.

"You fool!" Black Widow screamed and grab a hold of Mayu's sword. Mayu's eyes grew wide as her powers broke off by Black Widow's power. Arcee grabbed Black Widow's leg and threw her against the building of the museum. Mayu weakly picked up her sword and fell on her hands and knees. Ash held his head and came to Mayu.

_**Rising, rising, the sun.  
Purifies this place.  
The seal carved in blue,  
Is stolen away by the warm, warm wind.**_

Arcee and Black Widow fought each other, but it was too complicated for Arcee because Black Widow keeps floating away from her to dodge punches and grabs. Black Widow uses her scream, to make Arcee cover her head, not to hear it, but that was a big mistake she made. Black Widow kicked her in the face, making her roll off the steps.

"Arcee!" Ash cried out. Black Widow stood on Arcee's back with a smirk. Ash snarled at her and pointed at her with a gun. "Get off of her! Now! I will shoot you again!" He yelled. Black Widow laughed at him.

"You are a fool, human!" She said. "You cannot do anything to defeat me. I am the Mistress of Darkness! I may have a human body, but I am still powerful like before!" Ash looked at Arcee who groaned in pain. She knew she couldn't get up because of Black Widow.

"Ash...run away. Take Mayu and find...Ratchet and the others." She said.

"Quiet, Autobot femme!" Black Widow snapped, placing her black high-heel shoe against the side of Arcee's head. Before she could go any further into harming the Autobot, Mayu's sword flew towards her and stabbed her chest. Black Widow screamed in agony. Ash's eyes went wide in shock and turned to see Mayu standing with her hand up, using her power to fight Black Widow.

_**If these words ever reach you,**_  
_**I'll take my living body and throw it away.**_  
_**A present that has erased my vivid wounds -**_  
_**Your warmth that steals everything -**_  
_**I longed for them, I searched for them.**_  
_**Even though they're illusions.**_

The sword got pulled out by Black Widow, who slowly look up at Mayu ahead of her with a glare. Dark purple energon poured out of Black Widow's chest a bit, but there is a gash where she was stabbed. And boy, did that hurt her.

"If you want to kill anyone, you have to get through me first." Mayu said in a low voice. "I'm fighting for my family, friends, and for Earth itself."

"...So be it, Mayu..." Black Widow growled.

_**Vanishing, vanishing, your warmth.**_  
_**Follows me to this place.**_  
_**Your arms that could wipe away even punishment -**_  
_**I want to sleep embracing them.**_

"Mayu! Don't do this alone!" Ash cried out. But, Mayu didn't listen as she got her sword back. Black Widow charged down at her and pin her down to the ground and grabbed her throat. "Mayu!" Ash cried and ran towards Black Widow, but he was thrown back by her. Mayu choked a bit, uses her mind to push her away. Mayu slowly sat up. She is so weak, but she had to fight. Before she even react, she felt something sharp in her stomach, making her gasp in pain and her eyes widened.

"No! Mayu!" Arcee yelled as she watched in horror, and Ash sat up from the distance to see what just happened, and he could not believe his eyes. Mayu got stabbed by her own sword. Black Widow pulled the blade out that had blood dripping. Other familiar voices were heard ahead of Black Widow who evilly smiled as Mayu fell on the ground, making a pool of blood around her.

"Nooo! Mayu! Mayu!" Hope's voice screamed. She and Bumblebee stopped as they saw Arcee down and there is Ash and Black Widow, just killed Mayu.

_**Rising, rising, the sun.**_  
_**Purifies this place.**_  
_**Your arms that could wipe away even punishment -**_  
_**I want to sleep embracing them.**_

Black Widow floats above, looking at Mayu one last time, then at Hope with a smirk. Hope was forming into tears as she watched Mayu dying by losing a lot of blood. Ash rush towards Mayu and picked up her head to look at her half lidded eyes.

"Your little friend isn't as strong as you, Hope." Black Widow said. "Soon, your spark will be mine forever! Enjoy your last time with your human friend!" With that, Black Widow flies off to the city. Hope didn't even think of this could happen to Mayu. One of her good friends for a while, and now...she is dying. Bumblebee knelt down, chirping sadly. Hope turned around to hugged Bumblebee's hand. His fingers were wrapped around her.

"...Why?" Hope whispered. "Mayu doesn't deserve this!" She left Bumblebee and rush towards Ash and Mayu. "I will heal you, Mayu. Stay with us!" Hope said as she sat by Mayu and have her hands out in front, but Mayu stopped her by touching Hope's hands.

"...It's too late, Hope. I'm already...losing blood." Mayu told her as she breathes. "I'm sorry about this, but...I didn't want you to be harmed by her. I have to fight. And...Black Widow is right about me. I am not strong like you. I'm just...a worthless Psyche. You're the one who is more powerful than any other." Hope blinked a few times.

"...What do you mean?" Arcee asked as she came over with concern. "Hope doesn't have that much. She's only a special type." Mayu gasped a bit, trying to get her life together as long as possible. Ash held her with worry.

_**Vanishing, vanishing, your warmth.**_  
_**Follows me to this place.**_  
_**The seal carved in blue,**_  
_**Is stolen away by the warm, warm wind.**_  
_**The splinters of memories are rotting away.**_  
_**The piercings that fill me aren't enough.**_  
_**I'm forgetting - it's blurring -**_  
_**Your voice disappears in the noise.  
**  
_"Hope...when Serpent bit you...it's...not an accident..." Mayu said, looking at Hope. "He...mistakes me. I'm not the real Psyche that the Decepticons are looking for. When I was bit in Japan before Ultra Magnus came in my life, I almost got poisoned, until the feeling of dying is gone. I become a Psyche to give second chances to others...not just for me..."

"What are you saying?" Hope asked. "Tell me why I'm a Psyche! You said it's no accident, right?"

"Hope..." Mayu spoke in a whisper. "...You...were chosen...before your life began." She coughed a bit, but continued. "It's not God. It's...Primus..." Hope made a look of shock. Primus chose her? But, how could that be? Primus is the creator of Cybertron and the robots. Of course, Psyches were mentioned that time too, and maybe had future plans. Hope remembers what Optimus told her about Psyches, and she is the first one he met, but Mayu was the first before Hope, but it was an accident.

"Primus chose me?" Hope asked. "I don't understand. I was born to become a Psyche for...Cybertron?" Mayu nodded a bit. "Why me?"

"Because you have a strong spark in you." Mayu said. "That's why the Decepticons want you. You have something that they want from you in order to destroy all." Hope took Mayu's hand. She's growing cold. Her time is about to be up. Mayu looked at Ash who stared in sorrow. "Ash...take care of Arcee. And tell Ultra Magnus I am sorry. I tried to be strong for him." She said.

"Will do." Ash said. Mayu turned back to Hope. She gave her a weak smile.

"Keep fighting, Hope. Your life depends on it." She said. Hope nodded at her as tears fall from her eyes. Mayu let out her last breath and her body went limp. Arcee shuts her optics in sorrow. Mayu is gone.

_**They're rotting, they're shedding -**_  
_**The piercings that fill me aren't enough.**_  
_**Without leaving a trace - I'm forgetting -**_  
_**Your voice is becoming noise.**_

Hope stood up and ran towards Bumblebee and embrace his metal hand again. She sobbed a bit. Mayu's dead. First Hope's parents, and now Mayu. Bumblebee couldn't think of what to say to this. Black Widow had really gone too far. Hope pulled away from Bumblebee's hand to look at Arcee and Ash still with Mayu's body. They couldn't leave the body behind. Hope turned to face Bumblebee.

"Bee, I must go after Black Widow. I have to do this alone." She said. "I'll kill her myself if I have to!

"But, Hope-"

"Please! Let me go!" Hope begged. "Keep Sam and Camron safe for me. I have to help my friends out there first and go after Black Widow. If Optimus comes back to you, tell him I'm in war." She then ran off before Bumblebee could speak again. Hope knows what to do. She is a Psyche, and her job is to protect others. "Hang on, everyone! I'm coming!" She says, running down the path to get to the war.

* * *

**Author's Note: The song is "Koe" from Fatal Frame 3, and used the English translation of the song. **


	21. Chapter 21

***Chapter 21: Matrix of Blood***

* * *

Bumblebee returns to Sam and Camron as he transforms with a sad look in his eyes. He told them about Mayu, and Camron's jaw dropped to the ground. Sam had his hand over his face, sighing. Mayu will be missed. Then, Optimus drove up and transformed to see Bumblebee with the boys. He can see sadness in them.

"Bumblebee, where is Hope?" He asked. Bumblebee looked at the leader. Camron came up to Optimus, holding back tears.

"Optimus...Mayu's dead." He said. Optimus made a shock look, his shuts his optics. He opened them again.

"Mayu was a brave young soldier." He said. "She will be dearly missed." Camron nodded, rubbing his left eye. He couldn't believe that he lost a friend already. Too soon. He wondered how Hope reacted to it.

"If only we make there in time." Bumblebee said. "Hope was very upset. She went to the city to fight off Black Widow." Optimus didn't say a word. He transforms into a truck to drive to the city to find Hope. Bumblebee turned to Sam and Mayu. "I have to go with Optimus. You two stay put." He said.

"Wait, Bee." Sam said. "I'm coming with you. I helped you before, and now I have to help my little cousin out there."

"If you're going, then I'm going too. She's my sister!" Camron said. "She's out there with no help!" Bumblebee transformed and Sam got inside as Camron got in the backseat. "Let's go!" So, they drive off to the city. "We have to fight to save our planet. And for our family and friends we have lost so much because of the Decepticons." Camron said. Sam smiled a bit at him.

* * *

Malam ran up to the tank and climbed on it when Soundwave transformed and got on the street. Malam aimed with her crossbow until Evac appeared behind her and started to shoot Soundwave. Malam pulled the trigger and shot Soundwave's eye out. Evac jumped on the Con to wrestle with him, and then aimed his cannon at his head. Malam looked up and saw Black Widow flying down towards Evac, so Malam quickly loaded her arrow and shoot her in the leg, making her scream and fall on the street. Soundwave pushed Evac off of him and came to Black Widow.

"I got the human! You take down the Autobot!" Black Widow ordered with a growl. Soundwave nodded in understood and got up to fight with Evac, but was shot by Malam was again in the other eye. Before Evac could kill Soundwave, Black Widow made a scream at him, making him back away and cover his head. She is walking towards him, but Malam jumped on her and begin to choke her.

"You bitch!" Malam yelled. "You killed my family! And now, you will die!"

"You want to die just like Mayu?" Black Widow asked with a smirk. She kicked Malam off of her. "You will be joining her soon, dear." Malam sat up and crawled away a bit. Just then, a giant metal hand strikes Black Widow away from Malam. Black Widow screamed and crash against the building. Optimus had his sword out, glaring at her. Malam grunted and stood up as she watched Optimus glaring at Black Widow who is on the ground, grunting.

"Enough of this, Black Widow." Optimus growled.

"Hello again, Prime." Black Widow said. "Never found Unicron? That's a shame, because he is looking for you as well. Which is more important to you? Me or Unicron?"

"We can kill you both. You have made the others suffer for too long." Optimus replied. "Time to make you regret everything you have done. Especially what you have done to my mate back at Cybertron!" He swings his sword at Black Widow who dodged him and got on his back and uses her purple laser bullets on him, but Evac grabbed her and throw her off. "Evac, take Malam out of here! She cannot be around Black Widow!" Optimus said. "I will fight her!"

"But, all of us here need your help, Optimus!" Evac said. "One of the soldiers is injured, and Ratchet was busy fighting with Barricade! We need you right here, right now!" Before Optimus could reply, Black Widow got and made a charge at him, but then the force field blocked her from getting near Optimus and Evac. Black Widow was bounced back. There's Hope standing behind Black Widow with a look on her face. Arriving behind her is Bumblebee, Sam, and Camron.

"Leave the Autobots alone, Black Widow!" Hope said.

"Hope! Get out of here!" Optimus says with a look in his optics. "It's too dangerous to be here!" A chuckle was heard from Black Widow. She got up and stares at Hope. But then, Hope got on her knees with a groan. Camron came to his sister.

"Hope? What's wrong?" He asked, but Black Widow approached with a smirk.

"She's growing weak by using her power for too long around her Autobot friends. But, she refuses to undo the force field now." She said. "If I were you, I would stop now. You don't want to grow more weak and die soon, do you?" Hope undo her force field, and Optimus was about to approach to Black Widow.

"Don't get any close to the younglings, Black Widow." He warned. "I promised Primus that I will kill you myself and Unicron and the Cons."

"Unicron is way too powerful, Prime." Black Widow said. "He has so much. Only except that there is a piece of the All Spark missing back the colosseum and there is a Matrix out there!"

"You mean these?" Hope asked, taking out the Matrix and the All Spark. Black Widow gasped a bit. Hope stood up and Camron took a step back.

"What the...? How did you get the All Spark?!" Black Widow asked. "You give that back to me...!"

"No." Hope said with a glare. "What would happen to a Psyche like me once I use the All Spark? Will I die? Or use the power of it?" Black Widow glared at her. The Matrix began to glow in Hope's hands. Hope dug her hand in the All Spark, and dips of blood fell on the ground next to her feet. Black Widow's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?!" She asked. Hope opened her hand and the All Spark was covered in blood. Suddenly, it fades away in the air. "What?! Noooo! What have you done?!" Black Widow shouted and took out her blade. Hope held on the Matrix with a glare. "Give me that..." Black Widow growled.

"Then come and get it..." Hope said in a low voice.

"Hope! No!" Optimus shouted. Black Widow made a fast move and charged at Hope with her blade, and then everything around them is turn bright and a scream is heard from Black Widow. Camron and Sam covered their eyes from the light. Moments later, the light dies, and there is Black Widow on the ground, but unharmed. Optimus opened his optics and look down in horror. Hope was on the ground on her side. On Black Widow's blade, there is blood. She stabbed Hope in the light! Sam came over to Hope and rolled her and found the Matrix stabbed into her chest, and blood is stained on her sweater. Optimus bent down and gently picked up Hope in his giant hands. Hope sacrificed herself to save him and everyone? Why did she do this?

"Hope...?" Camron whispered, forming tears. Bumblebee chirped in sorrow. Optimus had energon tears falling from his optics when he looked at Hope. A groan was heard from her, she's alive, but...she is weak from blood loss. She opened her eyes a bit to see Optimus' face.

"Optimus... I'm...so sorry I had to do this..." She said in a whisper.

"Why did you do this for us? It was foolish of you to do such a thing! Especially to a Psyche." Optimus cried. "Why Hope?"

"I didn't sacrifice myself to save everyone and you. I sacrifice myself to...save those who we have lost. Mayu...my family...and yours..." Hope replied. "Mayu didn't deserve to die back there, Optimus. She is our friend and she is a Psyche like me...but...she said I'm the true Psyche that the Cons wanted. Not her or the ones who are."

"Hope..." Optimus whispered.

"Optimus...I'm sorry. But, there's something I want you to know..." Hope says, gasping for breath. "I...l-love y-you...Optimus Prime." The leader of the Autobots didn't even react, but inside his spark, he was shocked. The young human loves him. "Take care of my brother..." Hope said, letting out her breath. Her life is slowly going away.

"No..." Optimus whispered. "No, Hope. No!" Evac and Malam listened to the leader's sorrow. Malam had tears in her eyes. Hope is dead, like Mayu. Black Widow groaned a bit and look up to see Optimus crying over Hope in his hands. She recalled what happened in the light. She killed Hope... Before she could smirk in victory, Bumblebee angrily grabbed her with his hand, glaring at her.

"You did this!" He said. "Hope was our friend!"

"It needs to be done, Autobot. Now that little human was out of the way, our Psyche that Megatron and I have created will be powerful than yours!" Black Widow said. Optimus lowered Hope to the ground where Sam was before. Optimus stood up and went over to Bumblebee. Black Widow was dropped to the ground and Optimus uses his hand to pin her down.

"You will die, Black Widow." He said in a low voice. Before he could kill her, a bullet shot Optimus on the side. Bumblebee turned to see Megatron coming towards them with a gun. Sam picked up Hope and went over to Malam and Evac. Malam told him that Evac will take Hope's body to the safer area. Camron came to Optimus as Bumblebee stood in front to protect his human friend and leader.

"Get your hands off of my lady, Prime." Megatron warned him. "I would feel pity for your little human pet, but she is nothing but trouble. Cyrinn, our Psyche, is twice as powerful as her, Prime." Optimus stood up again and glared at Megatron. Black Widow got up to be by Megatron's side. Camron came by Bumblebee's side with a hatred look in his emerald eyes.

"You have to get through us if you plan to kill our friend, Megatron! And I am not afraid to fight you or Cyrinn!" Camron said. Megatron laughed.

"You have a brave spark, little one." He said. "I could easily squash you like a little bug!" Malam appeared next to Camron with her crossbow.

"We are not afraid to die, Megatron. You and your lady friend will be stopped by us! We may be small, but we are strong!" Malam said. Optimus formed a small smile, but frowned at Megatron who snorted in disgust. Optimus had lost Elita-1 years ago back at Cybertron, Mayu, and now lost Hope, his human he is close to. Black Widow will pay for everything she had done.

* * *

Evac placed Hope laying against the boulder outside of the city of Rome. He pulled out the Matrix from Hope's chest. After he did that, Hope's chest began to glow... Evac can see that her chest is slowly healing. That must mean...

"Hope? Can you hear me? Are you alive?" Evac asked, bending down to look at her face. Her hands on her sides twitched a bit. "Oh Primus, you're alive! You're really alive!" Evac said in relief. Hope's eyes are still shut, but she keeps making groaning noises. "Hope? Can you hear me?" Evac asked.

"...Who...is there...?" Hope asked in a weak voice.

"It's me, Evac." The Autobot replied. "Hope, open your eyes! Hope, can you hear me? Hope?"

* * *

Hope was walking in the darkness and found a light ahead of her, and a deep voice was heard in front of her. Appearing from the light is a giant bot. So giant, bigger than Optimus or Megatron. Hope watched it kneel down to look at her awe expression.

"Am I...dead?" Hope asked the giant robot. The robot smiled gently at her.

"Yes and no, youngling." He said. "You used a Matrix to see me. A Psyche uses it to see a Primus. Which is I." Hope's mouth opened. This the God of Cybertron, Primus. In respect, Hope made a bow by placing her hand over her chest and lowered her head and made a half curtsy.

"It's an honor to meet you, Primus." She said. She can hear him chuckle a bit at her. She stood straight up again to look at him in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"No need to be formal with me, Hope." Primus said. "And I am sorry for your loss of your family and friends, child. Unfortunately, the Matrix won't bring them back. I wish I could help you, but...their souls are at peace in their own world above." Hope frowned a bit. Primus smiled a bit at her. "Remember this, youngling. They will always be in your spark. And you are a Psyche I chose since you are born. I have been watching you from the very beginning and knew in my own spark, you are the only one who could bring peace to Earth and Cybertron. A Psyche Warrior." He said.

"Warrior..." Hope repeated. Primus reached out his hand towards her.

"You must go back, child. The Autobots, even Optimus Prime, needs you." He said. "Take my hand, Hope. Fulfill your destiny. One touch...and you will be a warrior for your world and our world." Hope stares at him in silent. Her destiny is in her now. A Psyche Warrior. That's who she is, and Primus chose her to be one. But, she needs to know why. But, her answer is in her heart. Her heart is strong, and she is a fighter. Never be afraid. So, Hope reached for Primus' hand. As she touched it a bright light appears around them. "A Psyche Warrior must finish the fight..." Primus' voice said in Hope's mind. "Do not be afraid. And do not forget...you have a brave spark."

* * *

In reality, Hope's eyes shot open and gasp for breath. Evac came to her in shock. Hope's chest began to glow. Blue aura appeared around her and she was lifted off the ground. Evac watched her above him in confusion. Flames appear around Hope, and there are two pieces of clothing on her. A metal top with a red bow with a silver star gem, black short sleeves, and a blue mini skirt with flames on the bottom. High heeled boots with flames. On the back of her hair, there is a hair bow with a Autobot logo. Silver arm bands, and a energon sword appearing in her hand. Hope floats down on the ground and stood up, looking at her transformation uniform.

"Hope...what happened to you?" Evac asked. "And...how did you survive?" Hope looked at her hands and her sword. Primus made her come back and become a Psyche Warrior. So, it begins.

"Evac, take me to Optimus Prime. We have a war to finish off." She said. "I'll explain everything later."


	22. Chapter 22

***Chapter 22: Form of a Widow***

* * *

Malam was thrown back to the ground next to Sam and Camron. Bumblebee was on the ground, very wounded. Malam grunted in pain as she held her side near her ribs. Black Widow was fighting them as Megatron and Optimus battling elsewhere. Black Widow picked up her blade and raise it in the air to stab Malam first, but then a horn was heard. Everyone turned their heads to see Evac driving up and coming out is Hope in her warrior outfit. Camron, Sam, and Malam watched her in shock. She is alive. Evac transformed and went by the humans as Hope got in front with her sword of energon. Black Widow made a large step back in disbelief.

"...You're...alive?! How...how is this possible?! You're killed!" She stammered. "A Matrix was in you chest and-"

"I unexpectedly came to Primus." Hope said with a look. Black Widow's eyes grew wide. Did she just hear that correctly? Hope came to Primus? How is that possible? No human, not even a Psyche, could meet the great Primus!

"...What?!"

"He told me I'm chosen by him. I'm a Psyche Warrior. And I am glad that I put the Matrix in me, so I could find some answers from Primus himself and he gave me a chance to live." Hope said. She turned to see her older cousin and brother with a smile. Camron got up and embraced her.

"Thank god, you're alive, sis." He said. "We all thought you were dead." Hope giggled a bit as her brother pulled away from her. Sam came to her with a smile.

"At least you're okay, kid. I don't know what my parents will do if you are dead now." He said. Hope grinned. But frowned when she sees Bumblebee in pain. She came to him and started to heal him with her powers. His body glows and then he stood up in full recovery. Bumblebee made a glee sound and picked her up and gently embrace her, making her giggle. Black Widow watched the touching moment in disgust, but still in shock that Hope is alive and met Primus. That's the first time that a human could met the creator of Cybertron and the robot aliens.

"So glad you're alive, Hope!" Bumblebee said as he sets her down. Hope nodded at him then turned to Black Widow with a look. The villain gripped on her sword.

"Why did Primus choose a human youngling like you?" She asked. "You don't even have the skills to fight me or Megatron. Even Unicron. He is way too powerful for you to defeat."

"What about your Psyche? Cyrinn? Where is he?" Hope asked.

"You just missed him, Psyche Warrior." Black Widow replied. "I told him you were dead. He went off to fight off the Autobots himself, but then he will have to miss this fight."

"No. I don't want to fight you just yet, Black Widow." Hope said. "There's something I want to do first. And you better do as I say, because I am a Psyche Warrior!" Black Widow growled a bit at her. Bumblebee made a nod at the humans.

"It's true." He said. "Psyches like Hope can request anything. They cannot take no for an answer."

"...Smart." Sam said.

"Black Widow, why don't you take me to your master, Unicron?" Hope asked. "If you saw no, I swear I will use my sword and stab it through your spark. It's not going to be pretty either." Black Widow twitched her lip in anger, but she knew she had no other choice but to do what Hope had requested. It's the rule in Cybertron. If a Psyche like Hope requests to see the leader or master of war, the servant will have to do what he or she has told.

"Follow me, Psyche." Black Widow said by turning back. "I will take you to him now. He will not be pleased by this." Hope was about to follow her until Malam came up just in case Hope needs backup. The two girls followed Black Widow. Malam smiled at Hope.

"Glad you're alive, Hope." She said. Hope smiled back at her. "Nice outfit you got there."

"It's my Psyche Warrior uniform." Hope said. "I don't care if it shows too much, but hey, what can I do?" Malam laughed a bit, and she can hear Black Widow muttered to herself in annoyance.

"Humans..." She said under her breath. "Disgusting."

* * *

Unicron appeared by the cliff, and found Black Widow with Hope and Malam behind her. Unicron was about to ask why would Black Widow could bring him the humans until he looked at Hope in a Psyche Warrior form. His glowing optics glared at Black Widow.

"What is this?!" He asked.

"This is the Psyche you wanted, Master Unicron." Black Widow replied. "She is a warrior and she encountered Primus. She's the chosen one, master." Hope puts away her sword and look up at Unicron. She won't show any fear on him.

"I know what you want from me, Unicron. But, I cannot let you have it. I'm a Psyche, and it's my job to protect this planet. I was born and raised here." She said. "Me and my brother have lost too much already because of Black Widow, but...if you _EVER_ lay your giant hand on any Autobot, like Optimus, I will hunt you down!" Unicron began to laugh at her. Hope glared at him.

"Foolish little human femme. You have such bravery inside you." He said. "How could you possibly defeat me? I am powerful for such a tiny being like you!"

"Like this!" Malam's voice yelled as she shoots Unicron with her arrow in one of his optics, making him cry out and covered his face with one hand. Hope turned to Malam. "It'll be easier to fight him when he fight half blind...right?"

"Malam, this might make it worse..." Hope said in a worried tone in her voice. Unicron had his hand over his right optic. Black Widow kicked Malam in the stomach, making her cry out in agony. Hope kicked Black Widow away from Malam and took out her sword. "Wanna play dirty? Then let's play!" Hope said. Black Widow growled and took out her blade, but instead of stabbing Hope with it, she floats up and stabbed Unicron's chest, and darkness emerges!

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Unicron wailed. Black Widow feels the power of the darkness from Unicron. Hope and Malam watched in horror. Black Widow laughter echoed throughout the city where everyone can hear her. The dark clouds appearing in the sky and lightning was seen, thunder was heard around. Hope healed Malam as they are watching whatever Black Widow is doing to Unicron. But, the giant lord is growing weak and begin to crumble into pieces... Suddenly, Black Widow started to grow tall and...different than she was now. She is turning into a Cybertronian Decepticon like she was before! Black, silver and purple metal with a black crown shape on her head, red optics, and dragon wings. She is still wearing a necklace with a blue crystal.

"By the Gods..." Malam whispered in horror. "She's a Decepticon!" Black Widow stretched out her wings and fold them back again and laughed at Hope and Malam.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time." She said. "It's great being a human being, but I have to be...my formal self again, can't I? What do you think, Psyche?" Hope gave her a hatred glare.

"I don't need to tell you what I think!" She snapped. Black Widow was about to fire at Hope and Malam until someone shot her first. Ironhide and Sideswipe came towards her. Hope smiled at the Autobots who arrived in time. "Good timing, guys!" Hope said.

"Surrender, Black Widow!" Ironhide commanded. "The Cons have left without you and Megatron!"

"Is that so?" Black Widow laughed. "Well then..." She made a scream at Ironhide and kicked him away, and she was then grabbed by the neck. Sideswipe threw her to the ground. Before he could stab her with his blade from his arm, Hope told him to wait. Malam turned around and cry out in alarm of what she had saw. Appearing is Starscream, Soundwave, and Barricade, pointing their weapons at Hope and Malam. Ironhide and Sideswipe pointed their guns at the Decepticons. Black Widow smirked, knowing the whole time that Ironhide was lying to her about the Cons leaving her and Megatron behind. No way.

"Well, well, well. It is true." Starscream said, studying Hope's form. "She truly is a Psyche Warrior. She had the colors from Prime."

"So what if I do have the style?" Hope asked, gripping her sword. Starscream chuckled.

"Give us the Psyche, Autobots!" Barricade ordered.

"In your dreams, punk!" Ironhide snapped. "She ain't going nowhere!"

"She's ours! She is Optimus Prime's Psyche to keep!" Sideswipe said with a smirk. Hope made a nod, feeling flattered. Starscream commanded Soundwave to capture Hope, but clicks were heard around the Cons. All of the Autobots and soldiers point at them with glares. Camron and Sam have their guns pointing at the Cons with Bumblebee, Jazz, and Evac. Mirage, Ratchet, Arcee, Ash, and the soldiers surrounding the Cons.

"Don't just stand there!" Black Widow yelled. "Attack them!" Soundwave was about to grab Hope until he watches her step back with a look, pointing at him with her sword.

"Stay back, Decepticon!" She yelled. She turned around to face Black Widow.

"How dare you ordered my comrade!"

"What can you do? I can't take no for an answer! I'm a Psyche, remember?" Hope asked.

"So am I." A male voice said. Cyrinn walked towards Hope to get in front of Black Widow. "About time I found you, Hope. I've been looking for you everywhere." He told her. "And that look you have there, very interesting. I wonder if I can change too."

"Now you're interesting in girls' clothing?" Hope asked, forming a smart look. Cyrinn rolled his red eyes.

"Please. Like I am interested in human stuff."

"So, now that you have found me, I guess you wanted to battle me?" Hope asked. Cyrinn took out his blade. Black Widow smirked at her Psyche. Malam came to Hope with worry.

"You can't do this alone, Hope." She said. "We can help you defeat him."

"No. This is a Psyche fight." Hope told her. "Malam, you and Evac must find Optimus and help him defeat Megatron." Malam couldn't say no to that. She went to Evac who transformed and she got in and drove off.

"This will be interesting to see..." Starscream said with a smirk. "Their first battle."

"Do we really have to watch them?" Camron asked with worry. "I don't want to see my sister get beaten." Bumblebee chirped in worry. He's as worried as Camron. The robot aliens gave the Psyches space to fight. Hope and Cyrinn have their weapons out and face each other in silent.

"Let's see what you got, Hope." Cyrinn said, raising his eyebrow. Hope cried out and charged at him, and Cyrinn did the same and clashed their swords together. Black Widow smirked at this. Cyrinn will defeat Hope in time...


	23. Chapter 23

***Chapter 23: The Last Hope...***

* * *

Evac and Malam arrived to see Optimus and Megatron fighting in the field. Malam got her crossbow and yelled at Megatron to stop. The Decepticon leader looked at Malam in silent, he formed a smirk at her. Optimus got up and wondered why Malam is here, stopping their battle. Evac transformed and aimed his cannon at Megatron in case he tries to harm Malam.

"Hope and Cyrinn are fighting! Optimus, you must come with us right now!" Malam said. Optimus' optics grew wide. He thought Hope was dead and now...she is alive. How can that be? He saw her dying in his own hands.

"Hope is alive...?" He asked.

"She's been revived by Primus, Optimus! She's become a Psyche Warrior! She's really a Psyche." Evac told him. "Trust me, I've seen her turn into a warrior with my own optics." Megatron was just as shocked as Optimus.

"A human being meeting Primus?!" He asked. "Impossible!"

"She used a Matrix, Megatron." Malam said. "Black Widow destroyed Unicron to use his power and changed into a Cybertronian like you! She's using you and the Cons, Megatron! Believe me, Hope and I saw the whole thing!" Megatron grew silent after hearing those words. Black Widow used Megatron like before, but this is so different. Black Widow wanted power. She will pay for using Megatron like this. Optimus thanked Evac and Malam for the info and left to get back to the city to find Hope. He had to be there for her. Evac transformed for Malam to get in, but she turned back to Megatron who stood in distance, staring at the city view.

"You expect me to help?" Megatron asked. "Black Widow is yours to destroy. She does have a weakness after all, and you know what it is...don't you?" Malam made a nod and left with Evac.

* * *

Cyrinn made a swing of his sword at Hope's, and they keep pushing their blades towards each other. Hope grunted as Cyrinn pushed her down and pin her to the ground. Cyrinn had more strength. Camron wanted to help, but Bumblebee held him back, telling not to interfere the fight of two Psyches. Cyrinn's dark blade was close to Hope's throat, trying to stab her, but then, Cyrinn was kicked away by Hope's boot. Boy, do those high heel boots hurt! Hope stood up and approached to Cyrinn, who sat on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Cyrinn! Get up!" Black Widow ordered. "On your feet! Destroy her!" Cyrinn groaned and stood up. Hope watched him with pity. Cyrinn wasn't really prepared for this fight, isn't he? He's not even trained. Hope turned back to look at the Autobots who watched her in silent. She turned to Cyrinn who was waiting for her to attack. Hope dropped her sword. Cyrinn blinked in confusion.

"This will be too easy for me to kill you like this, Cyrinn." Hope said finally. "You're not ready for this fight and...neither am I." The robots looked at each in silent of confusion. Black Widow scoffed and stood up.

"Cyrinn! Don't listen to her! She's the enemy and will let your guard down to defeat you like that! Kill her!" She says. Cyrinn looked at his creator, then at Hope. He dropped his sword in respond. Hope formed a small smile. Cyrinn knew she was right about their fight isn't prepared until then. They are too new to this day. "What are you doing, Cyrinn?!" Black Widow asked with a snarl on her faceplates. Hope got in front of Cyrinn, glaring at her.

"Admit it, Black Widow. You didn't even train your own Psyche for this day, and...I'm not train for this either. I just found out I'm the chosen one. We can't fight like this. We know we will when the time is right for us. And you know what? You're the one we have to go against..." Hope told her. Black Widow's wings opened and fly above.

"She's getting away!" Bumblebee cried out, having his cannons ready. Ironhide and Sideswipe started to shoot Black Widow, but she keeps avoiding the bullets. Starscream transformed and flew off. Soundwave and Barricade flee from the fight, but Bumblebee and Ratchet were chasing them. Hope came to Camron and Sam.

"We have to get out of here!" She said.

"What about Black Widow?!" Camron asked, pointing at the sky where Black Widow was flying away. "She's escaping the city!"

"I can't catch up with her like this!" Hope said. Then, a toy truck appeared and transformed. "Wheelie? What're you doing here?"

"Black Widow ain't gonna be that far." He replied with a smirk. Hope stares at him in confusion until he showed her the blue crystal that Black Widow was wearing. He got it! "A little robot has his ways to get something from a chick!" Wheelie said, half jokingly. Hope took the necklace and smiled at Wheelie.

"Without your scheme, we would be so helpless." She told him.

"Now watch Black Widow! Her form will wear off...now." Wheelie said as he watched Black Widow turning small and back into her possessed human form. She made a scream of despair and fell in the sea. Camron laughed in amusement. But stopped as Black Widow floats up and grabbed Hope.

"Oh no she didn't!" Jazz commented and about to shoot Black Widow, but Ironhide stopped him.

"Hold your fire! She has Hope with her! We cannot shoot!" He told him. "We have to chase them down!" Black Widow held Hope was tight as she could. Hope was struggling to break free. If only she had her sword...

"Let me go!" Hope cried out. "The Autobots will rescue me! And you will be stopped! Same goes with Megatron!" Black Widow grabbed her by the throat as she floats above and below them is the ocean next to the city. Hope choked a bit. She couldn't use her force field or anything to fight back.

"You will die by drowning, Psyche. That is if you don't know how to swim." Black Widow said with a smirk. Her eyes are wide and wild. She's grown crazy by failing, and promise to kill Hope...once again. Before she could drop Hope in the sea, she felt a sharp pain on her back, and made her drop Hope, but fell with her. Hope fell in the ocean, and saw Black Widow fell beside her by swam up before Hope could. Black Widow popped out of the water by gasping for air, and swam to the rocks and grunted. Megatron came to her with a hatred look on his faceplates. Black Widow narrowed her eyes at him in silent. Megatron doesn't look very pleased.

"A female human with her Autobot told me every single thing you have planned. You really did kill that Unicron to get his power to be a Cybertronian again." He said in a low voice. "You've used us...again!" Starscream appeared with Shockwave. Black Widow climbed on the rock, but Shockwave grabbed her. Starscream smirked at her.

"You will be going away for a long time, my lady." He said. Black Widow struggled in Shockwave's hand, but failed. Megatron commanded Starscream and Shockwave to take Black Widow to a different state where she will be imprisoned in and will be dealt with later. Two Decepticons left with Black Widow who was yelling at Megatron. He then found Hope coming out of the water and crawled over to the shore, panting. She collapse on the sand. There's no longer gunshots and explosions up in the city now. Is the war finally over? She hopes so. A click of a gun was heard next to her head. Hope narrowed her eyes up to see Theodore next to her with a hatred glare. He grabbed her by the hair, making her yelp. He pressed his gun against the back of her head on the side.

"You dirty little brat!" Theodore said in a low voice. Hope didn't show fear on him. "You've ruined everything!"

"What did I ever do to you? Is it because I punch you at the carrier?" Hope asked.

"Very funny, kid. This is all your fault! Same with the Autobots! You've ruined everything for me!" Theodore yelled. Hope could hear his voice echo throughout the beach. "I should've done this back at the carrier..." Hope knew where this is going. He is going to shoot her. "We're going to make this an accident...by framing Optimus Prime." Theodore said, making a low chuckle. Hope can feel the heat in her. She quickly turned around and try to grab a hold of Theodore's gun who pulled the trigger and shoot the air. They are struggling against each other. Theodore then slapped Hope in the face, making her fall on the sand and crawl away from him. Theodore made an insane laughter at her, pointing a gun at her. A loud gunshot was heard, and Theodore scream rang in Hope's ears. She saw Theodore screamed in agony with his arm missing! Someone shot him! Now, he was shot in the chest, splashing blood on Hope's face who shuts her eyes for not seeing a gruesome moment. She knew Theodore Galloway is dead. She turned back to see who shot him and saved her life, she could not believe her eyes. Megatron puts away his gun as he stopped in front of Hope who watched in shock.

"No need to thank me, little one." He said. "The human isn't worth our time when he was with us for a short time. You are not the reason for him to kill." Hope got up and held her arm. "You must return to the Autobots, Psyche. Optimus might be worried about you. Besides, he will be delighted to see you again...alive." Megatron said. Hope turned back to him.

"Why are you doing this for me? Is it because of Black Widow? Where is she now?" She asked.

"She will be punished for this." Megatron said with a snarl, showing his fangs. "She had to be out of our sight...for now." Hope was about to walk away from Megatron, until he spoke again. "Do not think this is over, Psyche. We will meet again very soon... Cyrinn will be ready the next time we meet." He told her. "Until then, Hope Simmons." Megatron transformed and flew away. Hope watched him leave the state. She sat down on the sand and sighed. Her Psyche outfit disappeared and Hope is back with her normal clothing. This war is over, but she knew that the Decepticons are alive and will have the next fight...soon. Right now, they have Black Widow to deal with, and Cyrinn will be away with the Cons. Theodore was dead, and Hope had to admit to herself that she is glad he is. He betrayed everyone.

"Hope..." A deep voice called softly. Hope turned to see Optimus coming towards her and bent down. She smiled and ran up to his hand and hugged it. Optimus picked her up and embrace her gently with his hands as Hope hugged his chest where his spark is. "Thank Primus, you're alive. I thought I had lost you." Optimus said. Hope had tears in her eyes. His giant finger stroke her back gently, like he is trying to calm her. "Don't cry, Hope. I'm here." He told her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Optimus." Hope whispered. Optimus raised her a bit to look at her.

"It's you I'm worried about. I thought you were dead. But now, you are alive. Thanks to Primus who gave you a chance. Malam and Evac told me and Megatron everything..." He said. "You're like my own sparkling, Hope. Same as Camron. I could not bear to lose one of you." Hope wiped her tears away.  
In the city, Optimus and Hope came to the Autobots and the soldiers. Camron came to Hope and embraced her with Sam. Malam wrapped her arm around Ash's shoulder. He is still grieving about Mayu's death. William, Eddie, Robert, and the rest of the soldiers smiled at each other by giving each hand shakes and buddy hugs. Hope came to Bumblebee and hugged his face, who returned the hug with his hand.

"Thank you for the help, Hope." Bumblebee said. "I could've been a goner." Hope smiled at him.

"Thank god it's over." Sam said with a smile.

"Can we go home now?" Camron asked. "I've been here long enough!" Everyone began to laugh at him. Hope sat on Optimus' foot with a smile. Then, voices were heard from her right. Mudflap and Skids.

"Oh man! What a battle!" Skids said. "That bitch Black Widow had it coming!" Camron laughed at him. The twins are fun to be around with, but they can be trouble by the looks of them. Sam took out his phone and call someone who might be waiting for him back at home...


	24. Chapter 24

***Chapter 24: Life at Peace***

* * *

It's been almost 3 days to get back home. Arriving back in Washington was so exhausting, but everyone in NEST were glad that they all come in one peace. Seymour got out of the car and Malam helped him get in the wheelchair. Charlotte Mearing came out to greet with Seymour, and shook hands with Malam.  
Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus came out to greet with the Autobots, but Ultra Magnus noticed one human is missing in the human group. Ash came to up to the Autobot Commander telling him about Mayu. Ultra Magnus was in disbelief of course, but he didn't want to show any emotion towards others. All he did was to shut his optics and turn his head away. His human is gone forever.  
Arcee and Ash were welcomed in NEST, and they are able to stay for one night before going back to Rhode Island. Mudflap and Skids are back to be in NEST after they went to Russia for a short while and decided to come back with Optimus and the rest of the Autobots.

At the house of Sam's parents, Camron and Hope got out of Bumblebee with Sam. Inside the house, Judy and Ron embraced the kids and Sam. Coming out of the living room, Sam's girlfriend, Carly. He rushed over to her and embraced her. Camron chuckled a bit as Carly gave Sam kisses. Carly gave Camron and Hope a hug.

"So glad that you two are alright." She said in a British accent. "Sam told me so much about you. And...I'm so sorry about your loss of your parents." Camron and Hope nodded at her in thanks. She's really nice. "When I finally came home, I was so worried about you two and Sam. Thank goodness you're all alright."

"Us too." Camron said. "It's a real nightmare. I was homesick while I was there in Rome. Haha."

"And Hope, don't you ever run away like that ever again, you hear me?" Ron said with a serious look on his face. Hope frowned a bit. "When Sam told me everything that's been going on with you and the others...I can't ground you. You're now a heroine along with the Autobots." Ron said, forming a proud smile, making Hope smile back at him. "I'm glad you're safe and sound with your brother and with my son." He embraced her once more.

"Thanks, Uncle Ron." Hope whispered.  
When it's dark out, Camron was in his room in his gray shirt that's big on him, but it's for pajamas with bottoms. Hope came in wearing her blue shirt with black shorts to wear for bed. Sam and Carly left with Bumblebee to get to Sam's apartment not too long ago to get some rest themselves. Camron lays on his bed and look at his sister who smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"How do you feel about this new life? With the Autobots and me as a warrior?" Hope asked sitting on his bed. Camron gave her a shrug.

"Epic. But, I have to be honest with you, Hope. I was...jealous." He said sitting up. Hope turned to him in silent. Camron was jealous of her? When? "When you have the powers and all that, it made me wish I will be one like you. We could be a great team. But, I changed my mind. I like being human, and have a sister like you who is a Psyche Warrior. I'm a lucky brother to have you as my little sister." Camron explained. Hope smiled at him.

"Thanks, brother. And I am lucky to have a brother like you who understands." She said. "Well, I guess I'll be heading to bed. We'll be having a good sleep tonight."

"Hehe, yeah." Camron laughed. "Good night, Hope." Hope left her brother's room to get to her room. Camron got under the covers and shut his green eyes. He's finally back where he loves to sleep than being in that dungeon for too long. He'd rather be in his own soft bed.

* * *

Malam and Evac are back in Colorado to see Jose in the hotel where he is staying after the death of their family by Black Widow. Jose only had a cut on his face, but he was alright. Malam had to find a new home for her and Jose as Evac will be able to stay with them and return to Washington later. He had two close human friends left in his life. Malam promised the recruits in NEST that she and Evac will return soon, but she didn't want her brother to be left behind and maybe he will join NEST, but Jose had to decline it. All he wants is to be with his sister and Autobot again.  
Malam puts on her blue scarf and look at the sunset with a smile with Jose and Evac who is a car in the fields. Malam can now have peace with her life. She will come back to NEST with Evac soon to help out.

_**You were standing in the wake of devastation.  
And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown,  
And with the cataclysm raining down.  
Insides crying "Save me now".  
You were there, impossibly** **alone.**_

In the ice caves in Alaska, Black Widow was behind the cell and she is freezing to death. Since she is back of being human, she could not stand this cold. The bots are sensitive to the cold as much as humans, but they can be easily frozen, never move a metal. Black Widow sat in her cell in silent, her pale skin is grown white as snow that is around her. She promised that once she gets out of this dreadful place, she will hunt down Hope and the Autobots for revenge...

* * *

Ultra Magnus stood in front of the grave of Mayu in the forest where no one is around. He gently placed the cherry blossom on top of the grave with his finger and shuts his optics. Mayu Yagami will never be forgotten...

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known,  
Remember all the sadness and frustration.  
And let it go. Let it go.**_

On the hills outside the city, Hope sat on Optimus' knee as he sat on the grass, looking at the ocean view, watching the sunset. Hope was listening to her MP3 player, humming a tune for Optimus to hear. Optimus narrowed his optics down to Hope and gently poke her back with his finger, getting her attention. Hope turned and took off her earphones. She can see a serious look on his faceplates.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Optimus shook his head.

"No." He replied. "I just need to speak with you. It's...actually important in kind of way."

"Oh..." Hope said. "Well, what is it?"

"Hope...before you died...you told me you...love me." Optimus said. "How do you love me as?" Hope blushed a bit. She remembered she said that to Optimus when she is dying. And then he told her on the beach in Rome that she is like his own daughter and Camron as his own son. Hope was embarrassed by this. After all, she is only 13 years old. Optimus can't love her to be the mate of hers. No way. Hope couldn't blame him of course. She's blaming herself for having a crush on him in the first place. But, she can love him like he is family...same goes with the Autobots.

"...I love you more than just a friend, Optimus. But, I understand that you don't love me like that. You see me like I'm your daughter." Hope said, not sounding so sorrow in her voice. "My feelings can change when I get over things such as this. Optimus, you...sometimes remind me of my real father. He always told me that he will be there for me and protect from all costs. And you said the same thing to me."

_**And in a burst of light that blinded every angel.  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars.  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace,  
Falling into empty space.  
No one there to catch you in their arms.**_

Optimus couldn't help but to smile at her. She's very understanding and easy. Inside, he had feelings of family love for her and Camron. His sparkling figures. Optimus couldn't be any happier to have them in his life.

"It's alright to have those feelings for me, Hope. But, I cannot love you like that. I love you like you are like my own sparkling." Optimus told her. "I will always protect you and Camron from any harm. And you would do the same for me and for the Autobots. I couldn't ask for any human like you who could be strong." Hope smiled at him. He held out his hand for her climb on and got in his shoulder and hugged his face.

"And I couldn't ask for any father figure and guardian like you." Hope said. "You're there for everyone who needs you. Same with Bumblebee. Camron and Bee were like brothers to each other, and I'm like a sister that he wanted." She can hear Optimus chuckle a bit.

"Bumblebee likes to have someone to hang with after Sam. Camron was perfect for him. Same with you, Hope. You two are lucky to have us with you." He said. Hope smiled again. She stroked the side of his face.

**Do**_** you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known,  
Remember all the sadness and frustration,  
And let it go. Let it go.**_

"Ready to return to NEST, Hope?" Optimus asked. "Ash and Arcee are about to leave to get to their home. Ash wanted to see you before he leaves." Hope nodded and climbed down from him. Optimus transformed into a semi and Hope got inside and drove off to the city to return to NEST.

"Wish they could stay here for a few days to relax, but...I guess Ash had family back there who were waiting him and Arcee." Hope said, feeling a bit sad.

"I'm sure they will return someday. Malam and Evac promise to come back soon." Optimus said. "Arcee is a tough Autobot we ever had for time being, but she has Ash to look after. Ash is a great recruit. But he grieves about Mayu..." Hope frowned as she thought about her friend. Mayu was a good friend for a while until she died. She remembered that Ultra Magnus went to Japan to visit the grave Mayu Yagami. He hasn't returned in days, but will be back soon.

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known,  
Remember all the sadness and frustration,  
And let it go. Let it go.  
Let it go.  
Let it go.  
Let it go.  
Let it go.**_

"Do you ever want new human recruits?" Hope asked. "I mean, not right now, like...one of these days?"

"Only military recruits who can fight and never back down." Optimus replied. "However, if there any human witnesses with us, they either run off or be part of the team if they see too much of it." Hope nodded in understood. She didn't want to turn into a warrior in front of everyone and reveal the secret. Like Ratchet always told her, keep a low profile.

"So, we can't just erase their memory, huh?" Hope laughed. "If only I could do that."

"You could ask Ratchet or Wheeljack." Optimus said, joining in the joke of Hope's.

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known,  
Remember all the sadness and frustration,  
And let it go. Let** **it**_**_ go_.**

Hope had a change of life since she met the Autobots and the Decepticons. She is a Psyche Warrior. To protect Earth, even Cybertron. For the loved ones and close ones, Hope will do anything to save the day with the Autobots, even with Optimus Prime. The two are more than meets the eye.

***The End***


	25. Epilogue

***Epilogue***

* * *

Far from the city grounds, there is a area that is secret. Never be revealed. Inside a building, there is a man with scars on his face, coming in to the screen room where the agents and scientists work in. They all saluted to him as they see their leader coming in. On his jacket, there is letters called, "M.E.C.H".

"Colonel Silas. We found the info about the girl who were with the Autobots in NEST." An agent said. He gave the leader the photo of Hope Simmons. Silas looked at the photo and smirked a bit.

"You must be joking, agent." He said.

"Uh, no sir." The agent said. "Hope Simmons is the 13 year old girl, and she fights along side with the Autobots. But, she is not like any human, sir. She is the type called, 'Psyche' and she turns into a warrior to fight against those Decepticons." Silas came to the screen, putting down the photo of Hope. For days, he had heard Hope's name everywhere and wondered why she is so important. Silas turned to the agent.

"Interesting info of the girl." He said. "I'd like to see her turn into a warrior myself...I don't want to hear fake rumors, sir. Perhaps, we better defrost the lady from the ice first..." He turned to see Black Widow in the ice, frozen. M.E.C.H had found her in Alaska in the caves and dug her out and brought her here in the hidden base. The ice where she is in is inside the capsule where other capsules are.

"Colonel Silas, how long will take to melt the ice to free this 'human'?" One of the scientists asked. Silas came to the capsule with a smirk.

"Soon enough. Black Widow will be on our side once she gets out of the ice, and bring the Psyche to us..." He said. "I would gladly like to meet Hope Simmons...one of these days. I want her...to be my new experiment."


End file.
